A Secret Love
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita? COMPLETE! X
1. A poem

**SECRET LOVE**

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria.

The poem is called: 'How I wish I could turn back time'. And the email addresses are totally fake.

This first chapter is not all dat bt I promise once the story deepens within the next few chapters the story will defiantly improve.

Chapter 1:

Randy Orton picked up the piece of paper he found outside the hotel. He came and sat in his hotel room and read it.

**'How I wish I could turn back time****  
****To the days when he was mine.****  
****To the days when our hearts were one,****  
****When our clocks of love had just begun.**

**How I wish I could turn back time****  
****To when his love seemed like a crime,****  
****When he held me tight for o' so long,****  
****When his voice was my favourite song.**

**But the hands of time cannot go back,****  
****And I must learn to face the fact.****  
****His new life has no room for me;****  
****Yet, still I love him... secretly.'**

Randy Orton. Put the paper down. He turned to over to see an email address: She must have printed it. He reread it. _She rights so beautifully but I can't email her with my email address she'll know who I am._ Randy logged on and created himself another email address. sat at his laptop and decided what to write: **_'I found this poem called HOW I WISH I COULD TURN BACK TIME. I don't exactly know why I'm emailing you, I just want to say it was a beautiful poem and I hope your broken heart has heeled.'_**

Randy pressed the sent message and put the poem into his bag. Just as he zipped his bag John Cena, his best friend John Cena walked in.

"What you doing mate?" John asked.

"Oh…um…just checking my mail," Randy grinned.

"Ready to go pick up some hot babes?" John smiled.

"Aren't I always?" Randy asked grabbing his black jacket and heading down to the lobby with John.

"We're meeting Dave, Paul, Jeff and Chris Irvine," john informed.

"And Divas?" Randy grinned.

"Jeff's bringing Trish. Paul's bringing Stephanie, Dave's bringing Victoria. Other then that, there's Ashley, Stacy, Lita, Maria, Mickie James, Melina and Lillian," John replied noticing the guys.

"Nice," Randy licked his lips.

"So who will be your victim?" John asked.

"You'll see. Maybe tonight I'll take it easy," Randy smiled.

"Hey," Dave called.

"Ladies not here yet?" Randy asked.

"There always late like you Randy," Paul laughed.

Randy laughed lightly anticipating the arrival of the divas. He did not have to wait long as they all arrived soon after he did.

He did not notice Trish, Stephanie or Victoria since they were off limit. He looked at the others. _Ashley, sweet and pretty in a black skirt and a green halter neck._ _Not bad. Then there's Stacy. Long legs. Short Skirt. Loose but revealing pink top. Even Better. And feisty Lita. Black trousers, a red halter neck like Ashley's. Decent. Mickie James in a full black leather suite like Trish's in ring outfit. She's okay. _Randy smiled as he noticed Melina and Maria. _Melina. Nice beige top and lovely denim skirt. Melina, black skirt and top. _

"Lillian couldn't make it," Lita said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"She doesn't feel up to it. Her recent heartbreak and all," Lita smiled.

"We all ready ladies?" Randy asked.

"Yea," the girls chorused with enthusiasm.

"Come on then, the limo awaits," John laughed.

"Hey are you are Maria over?" Randy asked noticing Maria sat nowhere near John.

"Yea yesterday," John said. "She wanted too much."

They arrived at the club very soon. Randy danced with all the single divas and decided tonight he was going to take it easy for once. _One night without a chick won't kill me will it?_

Randy looked over at his best friend John who was entertaining Lita by trying to balance a glass on his nose. _He's drunk and so I she._ Randy laughed to his self as he grabbed his jacket and made his way to the exit.

"Going already?" a blonde he had danced with earlier asked him.

"Yea," Randy answered smiling.

"Maybe I can come back with you. To keep you…entertained," she suggested.

"Tonight's not your lucky night," Randy blew her off and walked out. The blonde didn't seem to care as she went to Chris and hit on him.

Randy drove back to his hotel room. All night he had been thinking of the author of the poem. It had touched him. _Snap out of it Orton! _He shook his head and read the reply he had received. She had replied straight away a few hours ago.

'**I'm glad you liked it. I lost that poem a while ago. My broken heart has heeled. I wish I could tell you who I am but I can't. I actually have to go right now so I hope to talk to you soon. I'm assuming you're a guy."**

Randy smiled at the message before sending his reply:

"**I'm glad you have heeled. How do you know I am a guy? I'm afraid I cannot tell you who I am either. It would…complicate things. I was wondering if you were interested in a friendship?" **

Randy sent the message before falling asleep, his thoughts filled with the dream of who she was. What he didn't know. She was closer then she thought.

**A/N: I hope you like this first chapter. Tell me honestly what you think? If it's bad let me know and feel free to suggest any improvements! Thnks xxx**


	2. Do you want to go for dinner? or lunch?

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria.

When I use **her **in the bold font it means her as in the mystery chick.

Chapter 2:

Randy checked his email, but still no reply. He sighed as he thought of her. _Who was she? Have I ever met her before? _Randy shook his head. _I'm being stupid. She's a dumb chick who's good at poetry, which cannot and will not tame the legend killer. _

Randy laughed as he shook the thought of **her** out of his mind. It was midday and t had been three hours since breakfast and he was not hungry, so when John Cena came barging in he was happy for the company.

"Hey mate," John laughed.

"Why you so happy?" Randy asked offering John a seat.

"Just, " John grinned sitting down.

"Is this to do with a Maria?" he asked. "Oh no or is it to do with a certain red head?"

"Maybe," John grinned.

"That's a yes then. Come on explain," Randy handed him a beer.

"Well last night after you left…well let's say we had an interesting night."

"You dog!"

"She was amazing. She makes me feel…alive! And she's beautiful and not sexually. We didn't do anything. We just talked."

"Clam down John. You sound as if you're in love."

"Yea well," John blushed. "Anyways I saw you turn down a blonde last night."

"A slut," Randy answered.

"Never stopped you before," John smiled.

"Yea well didn't feel like it last night," Randy said.

"Did I hear you right? The lady killer is…dieing," John laughed

"I'm not gone. Just taking a break." Randy grinned.

"A break?" John repeated.

"Yea. I need to focus on my career and maybe I'll do something like you and try to find the right chick for me," Randy smiled.

"The lady killer wants to settle down?" John asked.

"I said the right chick and finding her could mean I have to go through many chicks," Randy laughed.

John looked at his best friend. _He's confused. _John laughed lightly, "Well mate I have to go."

"To see Lita," Randy said in a high pitched feminine voice trying to imitate Lita.

"Shut up," John smirked as he left his phone.

Randy once again checked his email but still nothing.

-X-X-X-X-

John Cena whistled as he made his way to Lita's room. His whistling and smirk disappeared when he saw Maria – his ex. She was coming out of Stacy Keibler's room. She noticed his staring, and offered him a smile.

"Hey," John said.

"Hi," Maria replied.

"Listen…" the both said at the same time and they both laughed.

"You first," John smiled.

"I saw you with Lita," Maria said as John opened his mouth. "Let me finish."

"Sorry," John muttered.

"It's cool you two are or might be hooking up but John…don't hurt her she's a great person."

"Maria," John began. "I never meant to hurt you but…"

"It's all in the past. We're both moving on," Maria smiled. "I'll see you around."

"Yea later," John smiled. _She understands._

John shook her image out of his mind and knocked for Lita but Trish Stratus decided to answer the door, "Johnny boy!"

"Hey Trish is Lita about?" John asked.

"Li, Johnny Boy here to see you," Trish called and Lita soon appeared at the door.

"You wanna come in?" she asked as she smiled.

"Nah I just wondered if you wanted to go out tonight like on a date – for dinner – with me," John smiled.

"I…um," Lita stuttered.

"If you don't wanna then I…" John began.

"I'd love too," Lita blurted out.

"Great I'll pick you up at like seven." John smiled. "See ya."

"Bye," Lita watched him walk away and closed the door.

John Cena walked down the corridors and ran into Randy Orton.

"What did Lita say?" Randy asked.

"Yes," John grinned.

"Nice one," Randy smiled.

"Why you out?" John asked.

"Well I got bored and thought I'd grab lunch. Up for it?" Randy offered.

"Why not?" John smiled as the two headed out of the building running into Stacy Keibler in a little black dress.

"Looking good Stacy," Randy complimented.

"Not so bad yourself Randy," Stacy flirted back.

"You up for lunch babe?" Randy asked showing her his puppy blue eyes.

John rolled his eyes.

"Who can resist those eyes?" Stacy smiled.

"I've changed my mind I'm gonna go meet Dave," John said.

"You sure mate?" Randy asked.

"Yea see ya," John smiled leaving the two alone.

"Later," Randy smiled as he turned to Stacy. "Well I know a small café in town."

"Lead the way," Stacy smiled.

"You into poetry?" Randy asked.

"A random question but yes I am," Stacy answered.

"Good," Randy grinned. _Maybe…_

**A/N: Hope you all like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews you lot have sent:) **

**Crazychick**

**xXxXx**


	3. John and Lita's date

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria.

When I use **her **in the bold font it means her as in the mystery chick.

**Her **email address is: queenofcolour ('at'symbol).zat

Randy'semail is: Damngoodhair ('at' symbol).zat

neither email is real!

the 'at' symbol doesn't come up so i had to write it in!

JOHN AND LITA'S DATE:

John knocked on her door lightly. He told her it was just a casual place so he was in his normal clothes. He waited for Lita to open the door. He smiled when she did.

"Hi," Lita smiled.

"Hey. You look amazing," John looked at her up and down.

She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a red string top, which scrunched up at the top. She had a black jacket on and her hair was left out.

"Thanks," Lita blushed.

"Are you ready?" John asked.

"Yea," Lita closed the door behind her.

John and her walked side by side both a little nervous.

"Where are we headed?" Lita asked.

"A little restaurant / café thing called La Orange," John pronounced.

"Sounds…orange," Lita said as the two laughed.

John opened the car door for her. The two randomly chatted about some storylines on RAW, just general. The lights outside fascinated Lita, which earned her some teasing from John.

"that is like a baby!" John argued.

"Is not!" Lita stuck out her tongue.

"So is that!" John laughed.

"Shut up," Lita giggled.

"Make me!" John asked.

"I would but your driving," Lita smiled.

The two got out of the care as they reached their destination. Surprisingly enough the café was small and painted…orange. Lita laughed as she saw it. John grinned. Bright orange. As they entered the waiter showed them to there seat but it was not a posh place, more normal like. They started by ordering some wine before searching the menu.

"So what we ordering?" John asked.

"Um…I'm not sure," Lita sighed.

"The chicken and veg is good," John suggested.

"Okay wait till the waiter comes." Lita smiled.

The waiter arrived promptly and took their order and he returned with the food within fifteen minutes while the two were in conversation.

"So you like animals?" John asked. "Impressed."

Lita laughed, "I've always loved animals specially dogs."

"Nice so what else do you like other then animals, rock music and wrestling?" John asked.

"Um…there isn't much time for anything else. I like working with my charities and that's it," Lita replied. "What about you?"

"Other then my wrestling and music career, well nothing really," John laughed.

"What about on your days off?" Lita asked.

"I like to go back home to the family," John replied. "You?"

_That's sweet! _"I don't get along with my family but I do go back home to see some friends or stay with Jeff," Lita replied.

"You and Jeff are really close aren't you?"

"Yea he's like my brother. I have no secrets from him and he has always been there for me through thick and thin even with everything recently," Lita smiled.

"I've never been close like that with a chick before. All my secrets, there are a lack of them but if there are any Randy will know them."

"That's sweet," Lita grinned.

"Yea well…" John Cena blushed.

"What time is it?" Lita asked.

"Nearly half nine. Why bored?"

"Far from it, I was just wondering. Trish said she'd kill me if I come back early," Lita grinned.

"Why's that?"

"I usually get bored on dates and fake an illness but this time I'm not bored."

"Glad to hear that. You and Trish best buddies?"

"Yep. I even set her up with Jeff," Lita smiled.

"They make a good couple," John noticed.

"I know!" Lita laughed.

"You want dessert?" John asked.

"Why not?"

"You choose."

"You choose," Lita chorused.

"I chose dinner so you pick a dessert for both of us." John smiled.

"Um…how about chocolate gateaux and custard?" Lita asked.

"Sounds delicious," John grinned.

Lita smiled at him. _How long has it been since I've had a proper date? Too long!_ John gave the order and turned back to Lita.

"What you thinking?" he asked.

"This was…fun," Lita smiled.

"Does that mean we can do it again sometime?" John asked.

"Are you asking me out for a second date?"

"Maybe. Will the answer be yes?"

"Maybe," Lita grinned. "Here comes the dessert."

"Cool," John flashed his pearly whites.

The two laughed as they ate their dessert. John paid for the two and drove Lita around the town for a while. At midnight, he walked her up to her room.

"So about that second date," John grinned. "You want to?"

"Yea that would be nice," Lita grinned.

"Trish will be happy I kept you out late," John smiled.

"She will. She probably will be planning our wedding," Lita laughed. "If she gets off her laptop."

"Addicted to the internet huh?" John asked.

"Yep and she's gonna keep me up for a few hours. I better go in," Lita pecked him on the cheek. "'Nite."

"'Nite." John walked away as she closed the door.

-X-X-X-X-

Randy smiled as he left Stacy's room at midnight. _That was fun. _Randy grinned brightly. He was round the corner when he noticed Lita and John. They had just arrived back from there date. Randy watched for a bit. She saw her kiss him on the cheek and close the door. John was walking away.

"Johnny boy," Randy called.

John turned around, "How long you been there?"

"Long enough to see you and lil red kiss!" Randy laughed.

"A peck not a kiss," John corrected as the two walked on. "How was your night?"

"Well let's say the lady killer just murdered," Randy smiled. "What was the date like?"

"Amazing," john replied.

"But?"

"What?"

"You sound like your going to say 'but'," Randy replied.

"Well…a little but. I really really like her but what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"It's been one date," Randy grinned.

"Yea but…"

"Want me to go talk to her sometime?" Randy asked.

"Since when do you two talk?"

"We work together and we used to be on RAW at the same time. We talk," Randy smiled.

"What you waiting here for?" John asked. "Go!"

"Now?" Randy asked.

John nodded. Randy sighed as he made his way back to Lita's room. _What I do for John! He better appreciate this! _Randy knocked on the door. Lita opened it wearing 'miffy' night shorts and t-shirt. Randy laughed as Lita hit him.

"Sorry…but miffy!" Randy creased.

"Shut up!" Lita laughed. "All I had left!"

"So you don't secretly like…miffy!" Randy laughed.

"No!" Lita smiled. "Done laughing now?"

Randy nodded, "Um…Miffy…I mean Lita walk with me for a bit," Randy suggested.

"Wait," Lita quickly went in and grabbed a jacket. Randy couldn't help but still grin at miffy. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!" Randy said as they walked into the floors common room. They both sat on the sofas, no one else was there but who would be at this time.

"You grinned!" Lita replied.

Randy grinned again as the red head threw a cushion at him.

"Why you drag me here," Lita asked when the cushion fight ended.

"What are your intentions with John?" Randy asked causing Lita to laugh.

"You sound like you're his dad!" Lita laughed.

"Seriously Lita don't hurt him," Randy warned.

"I won't. I've not enjoyed a night out like tonight," Lita, confessed.

"Do you…like him more then a friend?"

"I'm starting to."

"Good."

"Any more questions?"

"Two more. First are you looking forward to the second date?" Randy asked.

Lita nodded, "Of course I am. Next question."

"Your not still in love with Adam or Matt or anyone else are you?"

"Randy you know Matt and Adam both hurt me in different ways. I will never forgive them. The love I had for them is gone and it's never coming back," Lita whispered.

"I'm sorry I had to ask," Randy muttered as he cuddled her.

"I know," Lita muttered.

"I'll walk you back miffy," Randy grinned.

"Shut up," Lita wiped away her tear and laughed.

Randy walked her back and then went back to his own room. He would tell John everything in the morning but until then, he wanted to check his messages. He signed on to messenger and was shocked when he saw who was online **her. **He looked at her email and smiled. He clicked on it and instant message window popped up.

Her on screen name was: Sizzling

He wrote his on screen name as: Blue Eyes.

Randy started off the conversation:

**Blue Eyes: **Hi babe

**Sizzling: **Hey I was just replying to your email

**Blue Eyes: **You can reply…instantly.

**Sizzling: **LOL. Here's the reply:

'I knew you were a guy by the way you write. Lol no I'm a women look at my addy! Lol! Yes, I would be interested in a friendship with you and I agree we don't need to reveal our names'

Blue Eyes: So friends then? 

**Sizzling: **Yea why not?

**Blue Eyes: **So you like poetry?

**Sizzling: **I love it but no one I know will know that. I write poems when I'm upset or happy, to declare my emotions.

**Blue Eyes:** That's nice. I wish I had a talent of poetry.

**Sizzling:** It's not hard. You just write what you feel. Poetry isn't rhyming or anything.

**Blue Eyes:** I will never be as good as you.

**Sizzling:** Thank you! Your making me blush!

**Blue Eyes:** I bet you look gorgeous when you blush!

**Sizzling:** I don't. I look like a tomato.

**Blue Eyes:** LOL!

**Sizzling:** I do seriously.

**Blue Eyes:** Your poetry reflects your beauty so I don't think you could ever look like a tomato.

**Sizzling:** Thanks. If you want, I can send you another poem sometime.

**Blue Eyes:** That would be great.

**Sizzling:** I'll send you one in the morning but I have to go now.

**Blue Eyes:** I'll chat to you soon.

**Sizzling:** Ok. Bye xxx

**Blue Eyes:** Bye xxx

Randy sighed when she signed off. A three-minute conversation just made him feel…weird but good. Randy smiled as he logged off. It had been a good night.

**A/N: So what you all think? You like? You hate? Let me know! Thanks for the reviews:D **


	4. Kayleigh or Kathleen?

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria.

Randy Orton is on RAW in this fic.

When I use **her **or **she **in the bold font it means her as in the mystery chick.

This poem is by Sheelagh Lennon

Chapter 4:

Randy felt someone shake him. He grabbed his duvet and covered his head. The duvet was pulled off him. he heard his name being called. Refusing to open his eyes, he thought the shaking had stopped and then he felt cold hit his face.

"What the…" Randy muttered opening his eyes to see John Cena with an empty jug in his hand.

"What did Lita say?" John asked eagerly.

"That why you woke me up at," Randy grabbed the clock beside him and looked at it, "6AM! I didn't even know 6 could have an AM! Wake me in a few hours time!"

Randy pulled the duvet over his head but John pulled it off, "Come on man I need to know what she said!"

"I'll charge you a twenty for the information," Randy laughed.

"Stop messing. This girl means a lot to me," John confessed.

"Okay fine. She likes you and sort of more then a friend and last night she had a great time. she's looking for a second date as well. She is not In love with Matt or Adam," Randy smiled.

John grinned as he took a seat. _She likes me, she and me. _

"Right lover boy, don't mess it up with Lita and don't hurt her. And get out and let me sleep," Randy smiled as John began to walk out.

"Thanks Randy," John whistled as he let Randy sleep.

John smiled as he walked down the corridors. Lita wouldn't be awake at this time, he was so lost in his thought he didn't even realise he nearly knocked over someone. As she got up he smiled. Maria.

"Sorry I didn't see ya," John smiled.

"Nah it's cool. You were in your own world," Maria smiled.

"Where you going?" John asked.

"My morning jog remember," Maria smiled.

"Oh yea I knew that," John smiled.

"I'll see ya later," Maria waved as she headed downstairs.

John didn't even notice her gone. He was in his own world like Maria said. Could this be love? Could this be the one he was looking for? The one person who will be the reason he wakes up in the morning? Could Lita make him happy, is she the one?

John wanted to ask her out at that present time but waking her up this early could cause the same reaction as Randy's. He'd leave it for now until later that day.

-X-X-X-X-

Randy got up at eight sighing. John's interruption had made him loose his sleep. He wanted to go for a jog but thought he'd check his email to see if **she** had replied. He smiled when he saw she had sent him a poem:

'A SPECIAL WORLD

A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.'

Randy read it and then closed the window down. It was beautiful and so damn sweet. This woman brings out his sensitive side and no one has done that to him, no one. _The way _**she **_writes is unbelievable. A special world. I wish there was one._

Randy sighed at the affect **she **was having on him. he didn't like it. he wasn't a softy and not someone who would settle down. Hell he was the lady killer. _Why am I so bothered about a poetry writing chick? She can be so damn ugly; I can have any woman I want whenever I want! _

Something inside Randy snapped. He had never felt so…sensitive…soft. He hated it right now. He had enough. He took a cold shower and threw on some jeans and a legend killer t-shirt.

"Where you going?" Paul asked when Randy walked past in the lobby.

"Out," Randy answered.

"Where?" Paul called but Randy just shrug his shoulders.

Randy entered the sunny street. It was nine now and people were moving about, going to work and to places they need to be. All randy wanted was someone to pick up. He had not gone soft and ever since that thought entered his head all he wanted to do was get rid of it. _Where do I go on a Wednesday morning? Wow hold on…the chicks at the supermarket who did an all night shift. Hmmm…there's an idea. _

Randy grinned. He knew women. Where was the one he wanted? He walked to the side entrance where employees left. He stood a little way away and watched the women come out. A light brown haired woman was coming his way. He stood and smiled. She had to make the first move. She smiled at him.

"Aren't you Randy Orton?" she asked.

Randy grinned his million-dollar grin and nodded.

The brunette blushed, "Oh my God. I'm a huge fan. I'm Kelly."

"Pretty name," he said. _Treat em mean keep them keen. _

"So you did RAW here I was there!" Kelly said.

"Enjoyed it?" he asked.

"Loved it. you were amazing!" Kelly said but she had a feeling Randy was not interested.

"You wanna get out of this place," Randy asked looking at the alleyway they were in.

"Yea I was planning to go to my apartment," Kelly began.

"Sounds good," he grinned and placed an arm around her shoulder. She blushed and grinned; it was her dream come true.

-X-X-X-X-

John still walked randomly around the hotel. It was 10 AM when he knocked for Lita. She had gone to breakfast with Jeff and Trish walked with John down to meet her. Lita smiled when she saw John.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he replied.

Jeff muttered something like: 'acting like teenagers'.

"Come on Jeff," Trish grinned at Lita and dragged Jeff away.

"So you wanna go out tomorrow?" John spat out.

"I'd love to," Lita smiled.

"Cool, I'll call you I have to see Vince," John said his goodbyes and left.

"Well what happened?" Trish returned to the table.

Lita told her what happened and her and John have a second date. Trish giggled like crazy and then she dragged Lita shopping for a new outfit.

"I don't need to shop. I don't know where we're even going!" Lita protested when Trish dragged her into a shop, which sold formal dresses.

"So you will need this type of dress on you're forth of fifth or even hundredth date!" Trish smiled.

"Hundredth?" Lita muttered.

She sighed as Trish made her buy a sexy long black dress. Lita had to admit it was beautiful. It had no sleeves and the thick straps came off her shoulder and fitted her perfectly.

As they exited the mall at around four in the afternoon, the two walked down a random street with beautiful houses.

"Hey," a happy voice came from behind them.

The two divas turned round to see a grinning Randy Orton.

"Hi. Why you so happy?" Lita asked.

"Met a chick," Randy answered.

"Remember her name?" Trish joked.

"Um…actually no. I think it was Kayleigh of Kathleen or something," Randy shrugged.

"One day Randy a woman will make you settle down," Lita commented.

"I'd like to see her try!" Randy laughed grabbing the bags from the two divas.

"Thanks," Trish said.

"When that woman comes into your life I will give her so much credit for taming the lady killer," Lita laughed.

"I don't think that woman exists," Randy said.

"She will be one strong woman!" Trish commented.

"Yea and she might come into your life soon for all you know!" Lita laughed.

"Uh huh," Randy rolled his eyes. "You worry about John and let me take care of this 'woman' who's meant to tame me!" Randy laughed.

The three headed back to the hotel still arguing over the 'woman' who will tame Randy. When they entered they, each entered their room and did what they always did. Chill out.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I appreciate every single one and sorry if I could not personally reply to all of them but they all mean a lot! I hope you all like this chapter! **

**XXX **


	5. Second Date

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria.

Randy Orton is on RAW in this fic.

When I use **her **or **she **in the bold font it means her as in the mystery chick.

A/N: Trish is the women's champion in this fic. Wrestlemania 22 has not happened yet.

Chapter 5.:

John and Lita's date

John had called her earlier to tell her it was a fancy dressed place they were going too, which cheered Trish up. She dressed Lita in the long black dress and did her hair up in barrel-curled bun with spiky bits here and there.

"You look great," Jeff smiled from the bed.

"Thanks Jeff," Lita smiled. "And thanks Trish for…the whole look."

"Anytime," Trish grinned.

John arrived in a few minutes, with his hair looking good and wearing black trousers and a black shirt. Jeff and Trish had exited to the bathroom.

"You look…wow," John breathed.

"Thanks," Lita blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

John smiled and offered her his arm, "You ready?"

Lita nodded and accepted his hand as he led her downstairs, through the lobby to the front of the hotel where a black limo waited for them. Lita smiled, he was making an effort – a huge effort. The driver opened the door for them and the two got in.

-X-X-X-X-

Trish smiled as she walked down the corridors, Jeff was waiting for her but Vince had told her to get her next script from Stacy. She knocked on Stacy's door who was ready to go clubbing. Trish was invited but she wanted to spend quiet time with Jeff. She took the script and read it as she was walking back.

"Stupid," Trish muttered reading it.

"I hope your not talking about me," Randy grinned coming out of his room.

"No I'm not. It's the script for RAW," Trish answered.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It just says me and Mickie will be having a bikini contest leading to a bra and panties match. It's not wrestling. Not what I want you know what I mean?"

Randy nodded and let her carry on.

"I wanted to be a proper wrestler in the women's division but all Vince does is exploit us and probably for his own sock fantasies. He probably thinks we're all rubbish."

"Do you wanna know what I think?" Randy asked and continued once Trish had nodded. "I think this is just a bump along the road. You're the women's champion; Vince would not have let you hold that title If he thought you were rubbish. You are a great athlete and Vince does know that and don't worry the women's division is improving."

"Thanks Randy," Trish smiled. "I have to go. Jeff's waiting. I'll see ya later."

"Bye," Randy watched her walk away. _Was I being nice? That's different._

Randy smiled before heading downstairs to meet the others to go to a club.

-X-X-X-X-

Meanwhile John had taken Lita to a huge expensive restaurant where they had a private booth and champagne on ice.

"John," Lita smiled. "This is amazing."

"So you like it?" John asked sitting beside her.

"Yea I do," Lita grinned.

The waiter took their orders and while they waited John looked at Lita oddly.

"What?" Lita asked.

"Your gorgeous, you know that?" he replied.

Lita blushed again, "Shut up."

John laughed lightly. He grinned at her, which made Lita look away.

"Okay I'll stop making you blush if you look this way again," John smiled.

Lita turned back around smiling, "Okay."

The waiter arrived with their food and they started eating.

"This is delicious," Lita smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," John smiled.

An awkward silence followed.

"Second dates are hard," Lita confessed.

John laughed, "I agree. I remember this one time in high school. I took a girl to a sushi restaurant on our second date having no idea she was allergic to fish. That was a interesting night."

Lita smiled. "On a third date I was taken to the cinema and you know we took a back seat in a baby film and his little brother turns up and sits with us through the whole film."

"Babysitting was always fun for me," John grinned.

"I bet it was," Lita grinned back.

-X-X-X-X-

Randy Orton along with Chris Masters and Carlito were the only single people on the club with the other WWE superstars – Dave and Victoria- Paul and Stephanie and Shawn and his wife. Randy broke away from the group and headed to the bar.

"What can I get ya," a pretty brunette asked.

"I'll take a glass of you," Randy flirted.

"I'm not on the drink menu," she flirted back.

"Too bad," Randy shrugged.

"I'm Jennifer," she smiled. "Your Randy Orton right?"

"That's right," Randy turned his back to her and faced the dancefloor.

"So…um…you want a drink?" Jennifer asked.

"No thanks I've seen something I prefer," Randy sighed and walked towards the others.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris Masters asked.

"What?" Randy replied confused.

"That barmaid was flushing her eyelashes and was totally up for it and you walked off!" Chris raved.

"Chris…you are a amateur," Randy smiled.

"You what?" Chris's turn to be confused.

"Carlito ordered drinks which she will be bringing to the table," Randy smiled and within a minute Jennifer was walking towards the group with a tray of drinks.

"What time you knock off?" Randy asked her.

She smiled at him, "Midnight."

"Past my bedtime," he flirted.

"Well I'm just gonna have to tuck you in a little earlier then," Jennifer winked at him before heading outside.

"She's handing herself to you!" Chris said in amazement.

"Yea well she's too much of a slut for me," Randy said drinking his drink. _Or maybe there's a certain poet on my mind. _Randy shook his head. "What am I saying?" he muttered before heading outside to find Jennifer in a alleyway. He looked at her but she never saw him. _I can't._ Randy sighed and walked off in the opposite direction back to the hotel.

-X-X-X-X-

It was late when John walked Lita back to her hotel room. The two were laughing over silly pranks they had each pulled at their high schools.

Lita smiled sweetly, "Well…this is my room….um… I had a great night."

"So did I," John smiled at her.

"So um…goodnight."

"Yea goodnight," John smiled as he looked into her eyes. He leaned in and his lips touched hers into a passionate kiss. They pulled away within a minute and smiled at each other.

"Nite," Lita smiled before entering her hotel room. She took a deep breath. _Wow. _

-X-X-X-X-

Randy Orton was back in his room. He went online again and she was there.

Him as blue eyes and her as sizzling

**BlueEyes: Hey**

**Sizzling: Hiya.**

**BlueEyes: Aite?**

**Sizzling: I'm okay, just a little bit tired.**

**BlueEyes: Had a good night?**

**Sizzling: Nah just a quiet night with friends.**

**BlueEyes: I did the same**

**Sizzling: a coincidence**

**BlueEyes: Written any poems lately?**

**Sizzling: No I haven't which is weird I have no inspiration.**

**BlueEyes: really? What usually inspires you?**

**Sizzling: Daily life. Anthing. Once my roommate couldn't choose an outfit which inspired me to write. Sounds weird I know.**

**BlueEyes: LOL. Any problems like?**

**Sizzling: Yea. Got any? Lol**

**BlueEyes: Only silly ones which don't matter.**

**Sizzling: Okay but if you wanna talk about em let me knw.**

**BlueEyes: I'll hold you too dat :D**

**Sizzling: Counting on it :D**

**BlueEyes:D**

**Sizzling: I think I better go. Bye xxx**

**BlueEyes: Bye X**

Randy signed off soon after she did. Again, he just enjoyed talking to her for a few minutes. It wouldn't mean anything to other people but it does to him. it was no big deal but it did. An idea popped into his head. _What if she doesn't like wrestling or she watches it and hates me? _Randy sighed. Only one thing to do. He opened up a new message and sent her the following email:

_LOL. I just finished watching a wrestling episode I recored and realised I don't even know your interests except for poetry. Do you enjoy wrestling? If so which wrestlers do you like. If not why not? LOL. I probably confused you. I just wanna know your interests basically._

_BlueEyes_

_X_

Randy clicked the send button and finally went to sleep dreaming of her reply.

**A/N: HI GUYS! THNKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEW. SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK AGES! ANYWAYS HOPE U LIEK IT! READ AND REVIEW :D**

**XXX**


	6. Waking up Early

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina and other divas. LOL.

Randy Orton is on RAW in this fic.

When I use **her **or **she **in the bold font it means her as in the mystery chick.

Chapter 6:

Opening his blue eyes, the brightness of the light closed them again. Searching with his hands, he grabbed his clock and looked at the time. 7:25. Randy sighed at the time and got up. It was too early for him but he was anxious. He could barely sleep that night, with the reply he wanted so badly, was on his mind all night. He logged on to the computer and tried to hurry it up but ended up freezing it. Sighing with defeat he took a long cold shower to get his mind off her but when he returned to his room, his laptop had unfreezed and he logged on to his email. _What if there is no reply? What if she hates what I love? _Randy shook his head and was exited to see a reply had been sent earlier this morning. He clicked open the message and read it:

'_LOL. Our message did confuse me a little but I figured it out in the end. :D. I actually do like wrestling; it's always been an interest of mine. Wrestling kind of got me into poetry. I can't explain that but it just did. My other interests are a lot of things. I love nature and animals, I like shopping but then most women do. I don't know what exactly to tell you other then that. I have other smaller interests but the ones I've written are the ones I love. What about you? What are your interests?_

_Sizzling_

_xxx'_

Randy smiled at the message. _So she does like wrestling. We have one thing in common. She seems…sweet._

He typed in his reply saying:

'_Um…well to start off…sorry my message confused you. LOL. My interests? Hmm…Wrestling is my all time fav hobby. I enjoy watching it and I practise it a little too. My other interests are to just hang out and having a good time. I think I understand how wrestling made you get into poetry. I'll run it by you some time. I have a few small interests as well but like I said there small and don't matter too much. And by your interests you sound like a sweet person. I hope you don't mind me saying that._

_Blue Eyes X_

Randy smiled as he sent the message. He decided then that he would wake up John and find out how his second date went. As he walked out of the hotel room, he headed right along the pink corridors. _Why have they painted the walls pink? _

Randy laughed, and not looking where he was going, he turned the corner and knocked down Melina.

"Melina," Randy said as he offered his hand to help her up. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking…"

"Nah it's okay," Melina smiled as she got up.

"Your not hurt are you?"

Melina shook her head.

"Good," Randy smiled.

"Where were you going in such a rush?" Melina asked.

"To John. See how his date went," Randy replied.

Melina let out a laugh, "I was just going to Lita and ask her as well."

"Coincidence," Randy smiled.

"Maybe later we can compare notes," Melina flirted.

"Maybe we can," Randy said with less enthusiasm then Melina expected.

They said bye and headed their separate ways. Randy was a little more careful as he walked and finally reached John's room. He knocked on the door and saw a half asleep John open the door.

"Why you awake so early?" John muttered.

"Because I am," Randy smiled.

"What moron is up this early?" John yawned pulling open the curtains.

"Melina's up," Randy answered.

"She now on your 'slept with' list," John asked sitting down.

"No," Randy answered. "Not yet anyway."

John let out a laugh. "Wwhy you here… early?

"How was your date?"

"Perfect. We kissed."

"That all? A kiss?"

"Listen Randy I ain't about to jump into bed with Li and ruin everything."

"Oh because you have some _small _issues," Randy laughed.

"Shut up. I have no _small issues_," John replied.

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Me and her are gonna wait a bit."

"Wanna know something?" Randy said.

"What?" John asked.

"It's about Lita."

John nodded, "Well you gonna tell me or make me wait a lifetime."

"Chill mate," Randy said.

"You woke me up early and you tell me to chill," John fell back on his pillow. "Just tell me."

"Okay. After Adam and Matt she decided she didn't want her body to be used like that again and she ain't planning to sleep with anyone until marriage. She's a born again virgin."

"What?" John said sitting up. "Are you serious!"

Randy nodded, "But don't worry. If she meets Mr. Right after a while she will sleep with him. Are you Mr. Right?"

John nodded, "I can wait."

Randy smiled, "Cool."

John then kicked Randy out so he can have a shower so randy decided to go and annoy Lita but neither Lita nor Trish were in their hotel room. _Great now what do I do? _Randy headed back to his room and grabbed his gym bag and headed to the hotel gym. He lifted weights and was about to do something else when he noticed Maria by the water machine looking exhausted.

"Maria?" Randy asked standing behind her.

Maria turned around quickly, "Oh hi Randy."

Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Maria nodded.

"Truth Maria," Randy demanded.

"It's John."

"What about him?"

"Him and Lita. I can't…it's hard… I still love him," Maria cried.

Randy was shocked. He hugged her while she cried and helped her back to her room. As soon as he had dropped her off, it was noon and he headed to his own room. _Maria's declaration, it can't affect John and Lita can it? _Randy shook his head again. _Stop being silly. Maria won't get in the middle. Nothing will happen. _

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I' glad You liked this last chapter! Hope you like this. Read and Review xxx**


	7. 4 months later

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashely Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL.

Randy Orton is on RAW in this fic.

When I use **her **or **she **in the bold font it means her as in the mystery chick.

A/N: Trish is the women's champion in this fic. Wrestlemania 22 has not happened yet.

Chapter 7:

4 MONTHS LATER – JUNE 2006

It had been exactly four months since Maria confessed her love for John, she never did anything about it but her heart was still hurting. Inside she was breaking, she was glad she had Randy to talk to but she had the feeling something or someone was always on his mind. Randy did. He listen to Maria, he helped her but as friends and they both knew it but who Randy was in love with Maria had no idea. Over the four months Randy had talked to his mystery woman a lot and without even realising it, he had fallen in love. Only a few weeks ago he realised how much **she** was on his mind all the time and they had gotten a lot closer and even though he had not seen her beautiful face, he didn't care, for the first time in his life looks were not everything.

Jeff and Trish had got married in a small ceremony. Ashley was currently dating Matt Hardy and Johnny Nitro was with Melina. Come to think of it, none of the divas were single anymore, they all had someone except Maria.

As for John Cena and Lita – well their relationship was heating up fast although Lita was a born again virgin and planned not to have sex till marriage but it did not stop them having a lot of fun. Yeah they had their ups and downs but all couples did and no matter what John Cena was in love and at the current time he was in Randy's hotel room discussing his plans for tonight's hot date.

"I'm gonna do it," John repeated for there hundredth time that morning.

"Good do it," Randy smirked knowing John was panicking.

"Or is it too early?" John asked.

"No it's not," Randy grinned as he grabbed a beer can.

"It is isn't it?"

"No."

"I should go and get ready shouldn't i?"

"Yes."

"You sure this is the right thing?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Randy laughed as he watched the nervous wreck called John Cena walking out of the room. _Your doing the right thing John, afterall I did plan it all for you. _Then he snapped back into reality. Maria. She's gonna be heartbroken if everything goes as planned.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"John, where are we going?" Lita smiled.

"Just come on!" John laughed pulling her with him through a park.

It was 10pm and dark and in a small park in a nice cosy corner on the green grass was a picnic blanket, two candles and a picnic basket.

"Dinner is served," John smiled.

"Oh John," Lita melted.

John received a kiss for his efforts before the couple sat down. John poured two glasses of champagne and served the picnic.

"This is so romantic. Did you plan it yourself?" Lita asked.

"A little help from young Randall," John confessed.

"It's great and the food is great."

"I'm glad you like it."

As they ate John started to realise what he was about to do. He was nervous but suddenly it felt right. She would not be expecting it. He took out a portable music player out of the picnic basket and under the moonlight he played soft music. Lita giggled when he offered her hand to dance. She took it and joined his in a slow dance.

"Lita…you know I love you," John whispered.

"I know. I love you too," Lita whispered back.

John pulled back a little, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you make me happy, you make me feel alive and every minute I'm not with you, I'm thinking of you. I love you." John got down on one knee as Lita gasped. "Lita Dumas will you marry me?" he opened the ring box revealing a white gold diamond ring.

"Yes John I will," Lita answered as the two shared a passionate kiss.

**A/N; I know, short but the next one will be longer and another thing I'll let you know. In one or two chapters the mystery girl will be revealed at the engagement party of Lita and John but I ain't completely sure who it will be. LOL. And I am warning you, because of Maria's feelings things will get COMPLICATED! Cya for now and review review review! Andy enjoy the summer xxx**


	8. The Engagement Party

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashely Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL.

When I use **her **or **she **in the bold font it means her as in the mystery chick.

This chapter does mention 'gay' but this is not to offend anyone and if it does I am sorry. It is not intended to offend.

Chapter 8:

_Knock Knock._

"Come in," came the voice of Maria.

Randy Orton entered the hotel room and saw Maria was on her bed with her laptop open.

"Hey Randy," she smiled. "What's up?"

"I think you better sit down, Maria," Randy began.

"I am sitting Randy," Maria laughed and stopped when she noticed his facial expression. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something before you hear it from someone else."

"Okay go on."

"John proposed to Lita tonight."

Just as Randy expected, Maria went pale as inside her heart was breaking.

"What'd she say?" Maria whispered.

"I'm assuming she said yes. If she had said no, then John was planning to call."

"Oh."

"Maria I'm sorry…"

"Why should you be?"

"I just am and…"

"What more? She pregnant or something?"

"I don't think so, no. their having an engagement party tomorrow which I'm organising," Randy murmured.

"YOUR ORGANISING IT!" Maria cried. "How can you Randy?"

"John's my best mate Maria! I have to!" Randy argued.

"So what am I getting an invite?" Maria muttered.

"You can come if you want but Maria don't cause any trouble okay? If you love John let him be happy and as for yourself move on, don't you think it's time?" Randy asked.

"You can leave know," Maria said coldly.

"Fine I will but Maria think about what I said," Randy sighed as he left the diva's room. All he had to do know was organise tomorrow and invite the people in the morning. _I can do this._

-X-X-X-X-

Lita kissed John romantically as he left her at her room.

"I love you," John whispered in her ear.

"Me too," Lita smiled.

"I better go," John muttered.

"Yea bye," Lita grinned.

It was past midnight, as she watched John walk away. Entering her room the red head sighed. Trish was not here but her computer was on, so she'd turn up eventually. Lita sighed. _I'm engaged! Did I do the right thing in saying yes? Of course I did, I love him. But Maria. She loves him too. But he loves me not her._

-X-X-X-X-

3AM in the morning. Randy was sharing a room with a delightful John Cena who had just fallen asleep. John Cena was extremely happy thst he went and told all the WWE superstars he was engaged. Half of them thought he was drunk. Randy laughed as he switched on his laptop. Signing into MSN Messenger he grinned as **she** was online.

_**Blue Eyes: Hey beautiful.**_

_**Sizzling: Hiya. You okay?**_

_**Blue Eyes: Yea I'm kl. U?**_

_**Sizzling: im kl too.**_

_**Blue Eyes: We need to meet**_

_**Sizzling: U want to?**_

_**Blue Eyes: it's time to meet don't you think because……over the last few months I've grown to really like you.**_

_**Sizzling: I know you have and a part of me has too.**_

_**Blue Eyes:D. It's obvious we're both in the WWE as we're always in the same location.**_

_**Sizzling: True**_

_**Blue Eyes: So you heard of John and Lita's engagement?**_

_**Sizzling: Hasn't everybody? Lol. The guys so happy he danced around the whole hotel and Lita told me as well.**_

_**Blue Eyes: Lol. Their engagement party is tomorrow**_

_**Sizzling: John announced that as well lol**_

_**Blue Eyes: Yea I heard him so you wanna meet then?**_

_**Sizzling: How will I know it's you?**_

_**Blue Eyes: Well…the party's downstairs in the hotel hall so…I'll meet you at midnight in the gardens – the centre. And to recognise each other……..**_

_**Sizzling: Um…in the hotel gift shop there's a disgusting green mini teddy bear, carry it at midnight tomorrow and we'll recognise each other**_

_**Blue Eyes: That's cool**_

_**Sizzling: Hold on…are you Carlito?**_

_**Blue Eyes: NO! **_

_**Sizzling: Just guessing**_

_**Blue Eyes: Better turn in for the night**_

_**Sizzling: it's nearly morning**_

_**Blue Eyes: Lol. **_

_**Sizzling: but your right, better turn in XXX**_

_**Blue Eyes: XXX **_

**End of convo**

Randy Orton smiled, tomorrow he will meet his dream girl……he closed his eyes as his mind filled with dreams of **her**

-X-X-X-X-

9PM – THE NEXT NIGHT – ENGAGEMENT PARTY HAS STARTED

The hotel hall was full of WWE superstars and John's family had also joined the party as well as some of Lita's family.

"You cannot stop smiling," Randy grinned at John Cena in his suit.

"I'm happy man, you should try it sometime," John laughed.

"Shut up," Randy laughed. "When you gonna put the ring on again?"

"Really late, or 6AM," John joked.

Randy nodded as he walked around the room. As he walked a diva bumped into him.

"You okay?" Randy asked looking at her.

"What? Oh yea fine," Melina laughed nervously.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" Melina laughed again. "I better go."

"Right…see ya," Randy replied. _What's up with her. _The confused look on his face continued to show as he made his way to the bride to be.

"Why you so confused?" Lita asked.

"Nothing, you look great by the way," Randy smiled.

Lita who wore a long red dress, her hair curled and her makeup done properly probably by Trish Stratus.

"Thanks, know tell me why you're confused?" Lita demanded.

"Because Melina bumped into me and she was really edgy and I'm confused," Randy replied.

"Oh well I can help you there. Rumours are that Melina is seeing another guy behind Jimmy's back and both guys are here tonight," Lita answered.

"No wonder she's edgy," Randy replied. "Where's Trish?"

"Dunno. She went out to buy something," Lita replied. "Trish was asking random questions last night."

"Like?"

"Something about meeting someone and whether Jeff and her were perfect or each other or not. I think me getting engaged is scaring her more then me," Lita laughed.

"Jeff and Trish are perfect for each other, my personal opinion is anyway. Anyone who gets in between them is headed for a fall," Randy answered. "Hold up did you say your scared?"

Lita nodded. "It's a big commitment. Marriage. It's scary but doesn't mean I don't want to marry him."

"Promise me one thing?"

Lita nodded.

"Please don't get cold feet on the day of the wedding and run away because I'll have to find you without John knowing you even left," Randy grinned.

"It's a promise," Lita laughed.

-X-X-X-X-

11PM

Lita giggled as John kissed her as they sat at the dining table

"Get a room!" Stacy laughed.

"They have two. One his and one hers," Victoria joined in.

"Shut up," John laughed.

"When you doing the rings ROMEO, most people do it by know," Ashley asked.

"Actually, at 1AM or something like that. Randy's suggestion," John laughed.

"That Randall has some weird ideas," Stacy laughed. "But he is fit."

Victoria began to grin.

"Oi!" Chris joined the convo.

"But you more sexy," Stacy hugged him and winked at the others.

Randy who was starting to get nervous, although he never showed it, joined the table and as soon as he sat down, Chris gave him a dirty look.

"What have I done?" Randy asked.

"Breathed," Chris replied.

"Huh?" Randy asked.

"Remain confused pretty boy," Chris got up. "I need a drink."

"Is he drunk?" Randy asked.

"Slightly," Stacy replied.

"What have I done?" Randy asked.

"We were saying your fit and he heard and sort of got jealous," Stacy replied.

"You think I'm fit?" Randy leaned in.

"Down boy, I'm in a committed relationship," Stacy giggled.

"What about you Victoria," Randy winked.

"I'm dating Dave you know one of your best mates," Victoria laughed.

"Right so Lita any available cousins?" Randy turned his attention to the red head.

"RANDALL KEITH ORTON don't even think about hitting on one of my cousins. They are not one night stand chicks!" Lita laughed.

"Okay okay, clam down," Randy laughed.

"Have you hit on everyone here?" Stacy asked.

"Only the babes, I don't swing both ways," Randy grinned looking at John.

"Why you looking at me?" John asked nervously.

"Nothing," Randy smiled innocently.

"Shut up Orton," John said.

"Don't you want me to tell everyone of that night," Randy winked.

"Do not wink at me and keep your gob shut," John threatened.

"Lita do you know what your getting yourself in for," Randy began.

"Randy…" John muttered.

"Tell me Randy," Lita laughed.

"two years ago, on my birthday we were celebrating at a club and Johnny boy saw a 'fit' blonde in the club. Oh and he chose the club by the way. Anyways there was that blonde chick, so John grabs her ass from behing and hits on her. She turns around and…" Randy laughed.

"RANDY!" john shouted.

"It's not a chick it's a dude. Turns out John picked a gay club for us to go to." Randy laughed as did everyone else around the table.

"I didn't know," John muttered.

"Awww John," Lita tried to keep a straight face.

"Go on laugh," John said.

"Sorry," Lita laughed.

"That was fun," Randy grinned.

"For you maybe," John murmured.

"All this laughing has mashed up my make up. I am going to the ladies," Stacy stood up.

"I'll come with you," Victoria volunteered.

"Me too," Lita followed. "Oh and there's Steph, she heading there too."

Paul made his way to John and Randy as Stephanie headed to the ladies with the other divas.

"Why do chicks go to the bathroom together?" John asked. "And it looks like every diva in this place is here."

"I don't know. Maybe they help each other," Hunter suggested.

"That's hot," Randy fantasised. "I need to go see some person, so I better leave you two."

"Who you gonna see?" Hunter asked.

"Someone," Randy laughed.

"You dog, you've hooked up with someone," Hunter guessed.

Randy laughed as he walked away. He waited until he was outside to pull the teddy bear out of his inside pocket. The centre of the gardens had two benches and directly behind there was a wall, as part of a maze. Randy whistled to himself as he waited. Grabbing a pen from his pocked he wrote on his bear and waited. His watch beeped as it turned midnight and that's when he saw her…

Randy's eyes opened widely as he looked at her properly from behind the wall. _Oh shit, not her. No this is…wrong. _His eyes squinted as he noticed the teddy bear in his hand. This was his mystery girl. _It can't be her._

**A/N: Okay okay! Don't get angry because I ain't revealed her but I will in the beginning of the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope you like this chapter! AND LET ME KNOW WHO YOU THINK IT IS AND WHY YOU THINK IT'S HER SO I KNOW WHETHER I'M PREDICTABLE OR NOT!HEHE! And i have given a clue to who she is, in this chapter. keep the reviews coming. Update will be up soon xxxxxxxxx**


	9. Mystery Chick Revealed

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashely Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL.

When I use **her **or **she **in the bold font it means her as in the mystery chick. Okay the POV will change into different people's views now including the mystery chicks.

This chapter does mention 'gay' but this is not to offend anyone and if it does I am sorry. It is not intended to offend.

Chapter 9:

He waited until he was outside to pull the teddy bear out of his inside pocket. The centre of the gardens had two benches and directly behind there was a wall, as part of a maze. Randy whistled to himself as he waited. Grabbing a pen from his pocked he wrote on his bear and waited. His watch beeped as it turned midnight and that's when he saw her…

Randy's eyes opened widely as he looked at her properly from behind the wall. _Oh shit, not her. No this is…wrong. _His eyes squinted as he noticed the teddy bear in his hand. This was his mystery girl. _It can't be her._

His heart began to beat faster. He watched her standing there. Waiting for him to come, but he couldn't. if he did, everything would be destroyed. He would loose a lot of people close to him. Could he risk all that. After all she was with someone anyways, maybe she came here to tell him, it could never happen, that would break his heart. She was with someone and not just anyone, his mate. Her red hair, her loving hazel eyes, it was as if she really wanted him. He could see the eagerness in her eyes. He watched her.

Lita.

His best friends girlfriend – fiancée. _No! I finally find someone and she's with John. John? why she with John if she has fallen for me? My head hurts. _Still behind the wall Randy dropped the tedy bear and headed back to the bathroom.

-X-X-X-X-

Lita stood in the centre of the gardens. _Where is he? Is he coming? Lita –what are you doing? Are you mad – I have John why am I going after this other guy?_

She turned her head. _That sounded like someone dropping something. _Walking up to the side wall of the maze. _No one._ Looking down at the floor, she noticed it, the teddy bear. _He was here, where is he now? _Lita sighed, this was never meant to be. Grabbing both bears she took them with her and stuffing them both in her hand bag she moved slowly back to the hall. _Am I doing the right thing with John? Am I really in love with him or am I in love with this other guy…can you fall in over instant messaging. He was a fake otherwise he would be here, this was all a joke to make me look stupid. _

"Hey sexy," John grinned at her.

"Hey," Lita smiled weakly.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yea I am, just a bit tired," Lita lied.

"We're about to do the rings now," John smiled. "Ready?" Lita nodded.

Everyone was cheering and everyone had a champagne glass in hand. This was meant to be the perfect night for Lita, so why didn't it feel like it. As John like most guys didn't want an engagement ring, the only ring to put on was Lita's. Their friends laughed and cheered as John picked up the ring, he was just about to put the ring on her finger when it slipped.

The white gold ring rolled down the hall and right to the entrance of the hall where none other then Randy Orton stood. He picked up the ring, his heart breaking inside. He walked down to where John stood and handed him the ring.

"Here mate," he smiled. His eyes turned to Lita. Was there sadness in her eyes?

John thanked him and placed the ring on Lita's finger. She smiled at him as their friends all cheered and clapped.

"Raise your glasses to the newly engaged couple, John and Lita," Randy announced raising his glass into the air. _Act normal. _His heart shattering into pieces, he put on a smile.

For the rest of the party left, he drank a lot and at 4am he finally left as the party died out.

He was drunk, extremely drunk. His head was hurting, more then ever. He was gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, two days before Monday night Raw.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Lita had just waved John goodbye and entered her hotel room, Jeff and Trish were married so she slept in his room. She spent her day with Lita but at night Lita was alone.

She sighed as she re read her mystery man's emails. Who was he? Was he really part of the WWE or did he make it up? Was he a stalker? The questions circled Lita's brain. Her eyes finally closed as she fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning……

Her hazel eyes watched the clock. It was midday and she had just gotten up. Taking a quick cold shower she switched on her computer and her prayer was answered, he was online.

**Sizzling: Where were you last night?**

**Blue Eyes: I was there.**

**Sizzling: I found the bear but you……you left.**

**Blue Eyes: Do you blame me? It was your engagement party and you came to meet me.**

**Sizzling: You saw me?**

**Blue Eyes: Yes Lita I did.**

**Sizzling: You think it's fair of you know who I am yet I don't know you.**

**Blue Eyes: If you know who I am, then everything will go wrong.**

**Sizzling: …**

**Blue Eyes: Your meant to be in love with John Cena. How do I fit into this picture?**

**Sizzling: I…I started talking to you before John asked me out and when he did I said yes because you and me were like mates, I didn't know I'd fall for you and I didn't know you would fall for me.**

**Blue Eyes: So why did you agree to marry him?**

**Sizzling: I already knew he was going to propose that night, Trish overheard John and Randy talking. She talked to me and told me that I would never meet you and…**

**Blue Eyes: She knows about me?**

**Sizzling: She's the only person who does.**

**Blue Eyes: Okay continue.**

**Sizzling: She told me I would never meet you. It had been 4 months. She told me John loved me and I would never get another guy who loved me as much. So I agreed and then you wanted to meet. I had no idea what I did. I said yes, I really wanted to meet you and Trish spent the whole night searching for you but she never found you. You hid from me.**

**Blue Eyes: Lita…Trish was right, John is the right guy for you and as for me, it probably wouldn't work.**

**Sizzling: How'd you know that?**

**Blue Eyes: Do you love John?**

**Sizzling; I have feelings for him.**

**Blue Eyes: Do you love…me?**

**Sizzling: I think I do.**

**Blue Eyes: You can't love me. You haven't met me.**

**Sizzling: It feels as if I do know you.**

**Blue Eyes: I'm sorry Lita – it wouldn't work, go to John.**

**BLUE EYES OFFLINE**

Lita felt the tears in her eyes. He had ended their friendship. It was over. She would never meet him and she would never meet the guy who touched her heart. The door opened and Trish Stratus walked in.

"Li…" she whispered and hugged her friend.

"He ended it!" she cried. "He…knows…who I am b…b…but I can't know him."

Trish knew exactly what she was talking about and comforted the red head.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Randy Orton threw a flower vase across the room. He was hurt, angry and upset. He had lost her because he had met her too late. Grabbing his gym bag he headed to the gym. The punching bag was free. His heart was still wet as he attacked the red bag. Punching the bag faster and harder each time, his anger was consuming him. His breaking heart was still shattering. He had no idea how to control this; he headed back to the garden where his heart had first broken.

Sitting in the centre, on the bench he stared into space. That's when she came along. Lita. She sat quietly opposite him, obviously she had been crying. He saw her heart was broken too.

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't tell him.

"Just some bad news," she replied not looking at him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Randy asked hoping the answer was no.

"Not really, I just want to sit quietly," she answered.

"Sorry, I'll go," Randy stood.

"No Randy, stay. Looks like you wanna think too," Lita smiled. "Stay, we'll both think with each other here."

Randy smiled as he sat down, opposite the woman he loved but she never knew who he was. She didn't know he was the reason she was crying. She didn't know any of it. She was in the dark and that broke Randy's heart. Lita – his friend was not just a friend anymore, she was a lot more. He stole a glance and wanted to scream. _She will get over this and she will run to John, she will be happy. If she ever finds out then we'll both be in for it. I won't do that to her. I will never let her find out who I am. _

**A/N: Well done Fozzy – Floozy for getting it right! And Tainted Hollywood Diva for nearly getting there. You knew it was Lita but you thought it was one of the others cz I sortof confused u. Thanks for all the great reviews guys. Let me know what you all think on this chapter and if you think Lita was the right person to make this story more dramatic or not! Thanks again for the reviews, they are all appreciated. And I knw this chapter aint too long but the next one will be longer. Let me know if u have any ideas for this fic or any predictions, just keep the reviews coming:D xxxxxxx**


	10. Tears on the Roof

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashely Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL.

Okay the POV will change into different people's views now including the mystery chicks.

Chapter 10:

RAW was a few hours away and before she left she wanted to talk to him. Her mystery guy. Lita sighed. Lita knew he was online but he had blocked her but it didn't mean she couldn't send him an email.

-X-X-X-X-

Randy sighed. She was online he could see it, and he knew that she knew that he had blocked her but he forgot to block her emails, when he received one from her, he opened it:

**I know you want it to be over but I want to talk to you one last time, I swear I will never bother you again. Unblock me please. **

Randy muttered under his breathe as he unblocked her one last time. She had changed her username to her name.

**Blue Eyes: Last time?**

**Lita: Yes**

**Blue Eyes: Fine, go on, say what you want?**

**Lita: Listen, I know you cant tell me who you are but can you tell me this, are you not revealing yourself because of John or because of me?**

**Blue Eyes: It's because of John not you Lita. You are a wonderful person who I admit I care more about then I thought. Your amazing and your beautiful but like you said John fell in love with you before I had a chance and I know that's my fault.**

**Lita: Neither of us expected to fall for each other, it's neither one of our faults.**

**Blue Eyes: Yea well, you better go, Raw will begin in a few hours.**

**Lita: I better, I guess this is goodbye.**

**Blue Eyes: It is.**

**Lita: Maybe one day long in to the future you can tell me who you are.**

**Blue Eyes: Maybe but I doubt it. Goodbye.**

**Lita: Bye**

**Blue Eyes: And Lita…**

**Lita: Yea**

**Blue Eyes: I love you and I never will stop.**

**BLUE EYES OFFLINE**

-X-X-X-X-X-

Lita read the last few words again and again. He loved her, she will find him one day, she knows she will.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Lita said as she saved the conversation and closed it down.

A smiling John Cena entered the hotel room, "Hey."

"Hiya," Lita smiled and allowed him to kiss her.

"Ready to go to RAW?" he asked.

"Yep," she smiled getting up.

"Where's your bag?" John asked.

"Bathroom," Lita replied as he went to get it. _I have John, I should be happy, not many people are lucky enough to get someone who loves them this much._

"Come on then," John grinned.

"Wait," Lita said as John turned back around to a long kiss from Lita.

"What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to."

-X-X-X-X-

Randy could not believe what he just typed and as soon as he did, he signed off. _What am I doing? Why am I so stupid? John's fiancée! She's the girl who John loves, she is John's. _

Randy sighed as he grabbed his gym bag and headed to his car.

"Randy," Jeff's voice came.

"Hey Jeff," Randy turned around.

"Listen can me and Trish get a ride to the arena from you?"

"Yea sure but what's up with your car?" Randy answered with a question.

"It broke down," Jeff answered.

"Ok. So where is the Mrs.?" Randy asked.

"She's coming," Jeff answered handing his and Trish's bag to Randy who placed them in the car. "You all right?"

"Yea why?" Randy asked.

"You seem sort of … lost."

"I'm fine."

As Randy said his statement, Trish entered the parking lot.

"You ready?" Jeff asked kissing her.

"Yea baby I am." Trish giggled.

Randy looked at the two love birds. _Maybe it's not Lita I'm in love with, maybe it's the fact that everyone seems to be in love and I want to feel like that. _

"Okay come on lovebirds, in the car and Jeff up front, you two are not using the backseat," Randy laughed.

"Yes sir," Trish giggled as Jeff tickled her.

Jeff took the passenger seat while Trish slid in the back.

"Did Lita go with John?" Jeff asked randomly.

The mention of her name made Randy feel a little uncomfortable like he had a dirty secret to hide.

"I think so," Trish answered. "Randy you okay? You seem tense."

"I'm fine," Randy answered._ Keep cool. Remember Trish knows._

Randy tried to keep a straight face, Trish may look innocent but she can figure any thing out especially if it helps her best friend. He tried to change the conversation topic and laughed when he was supposed to just so Trish would not get suspicious. When they entered the arena, Trish and Jeff wanted to go see Lita and John but Randy made an excuse so he didn't have too. Instead he dropped his bag in his changing room and walked around the arena to see who else had arrived, as he did, Melina bumped into him again.

"R…Randy," she stuttered.

"Okay come on," he said as he grabbed her by the arm and took her inside his changing room.

"What you doing?" Melina asked angrily.

"Something's bugging you and your gonna tell me, and tell me who this other guy is," Randy asked.

"Other guy?" Melina asked totally confused.

"Rumours have it you and Johnny are not seeing eye to eye and there's another guy involved."

"Oh that other guy," Melina laughed. "There isn't one."

"What?"

"There isn't one."

"If there is no other guy then why are you stuttering and nervous 24/7?"

"Well…Promise you won't tell anyone especially Johnny."

"Promise."

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh Wow. Congrats babe," Randy kissed her on the cheek. "Why ain't you told Johnny yet?"

"Because I wasn't a hundred percent sure and now I am and I'm gonna tell him today. I was until you dragged me here," Melina laughed.

"Oh sorry!"

"It's okay. I'll see you later, gotta go tell Johnny."

"See ya Melina," Randy waved her goodbye.

As the door closed, it opened just as fast but it wasn't Melina this time, it was Lita.

"Hey," Lita smiled.

"Lita." Randy replied. "Hi."

"Why was Melina here?" Lita asked suspiciously.

Randy thought about it. _She thinks there's something going on, she can't think that. I have to break my promise to Melina. _"Promise you won't tell anyone at all."

"Promise."

"Not even John or Trish…or Jeff……or Rob Conway."

"Rob Conway?" Lita laughed.

"Li…"

"Okay I promise, not that I would ever tell Rob Conway."

"Your funny," Randy rolled his eyes. "Basically Melina ain't cheating on Johnny like you said."

"She isn't?"

"She thought she was pregnant and now she knows she is so she has to tell Johnny."

"Oh wow. That's major news…."

"Not gossip. I broke a promise to tell you that." Randy warned.

"I feel privileged," Lita grinned and sat down on the bench. "I'm bored."

"Find John and let him entertain you," Randy suggested.

"He's boring me," Lita laughed.

"Is he know? Remind me to remind him of what you said."

"You won't?"

"I will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. no no no no no NO! and if you do I am not gonna be your friend!"

"How old are you Lita. You sound like a kindergartener."

Lita stuck out her tongue.

"Don't stick that out unless you plan on using it," Randy said. _I wasn't meant to say that._

"Shut up," Lita laughed.

"So you okay know? After the other day in the gardens?" Randy asked casually.

_How does he know about the gardens…oh he means the daytime when I was there with him. _"Yea I'm fine."

"Are you sure because if you wanna talk I am here," Randy replied. _Except I'm the one you want to talk about. _

"I know," she smiled at him.

"So you have a match tonight?" Randy asked.

"Do I ever? I'm just gonna go out with Adam while e gloats about the title. You?"

"I'm not too sure what's happening tonight. I should find out probably something about Hogan and Brooke."

"I bet you don't mind the Brooke bit."

"It's all professional."

"Sure it is."

"Lita don't make me tell John how boring you said he is."

"I didn't mean it," Lita giggled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"I'm serious Lita."

"Okay Randall ask me," Lita smiled.

"Are you truly happy with John?" Randy asked.

If anyone else had asked her that, she would have told them to keep their nose out of it, but it was Randy, her friend, someone she had always talked to and always will. She thought about the question. _Am I? _"Actually I am Randy." _Did I just say that. _

"Good." _There's no reason why I should tell her who I really am._

"I know why you asked," Lita said.

"You do?" _She can't know can she?_

"Because of the other day while I was upset but I am fine know Randy, I was just confused about me and John and stuff like that. It's sorted know."

"Okay I believe you." _I don't know whether I should believe her. This confusion has got too stop. She is happy. _

"So Randy…I'm still bored."

"Good for you."

"So you ain't gonna help me unbored myself?"

"How?"

"I dunno, go jump off the building," Lita suggested.

Randy raised an eyebrow, "And that will entertain you?"

"Yes."

"Okay come on then."

"You would?" Lita asked following him through the door to the stairs.

"To make you 'unbored' I would do anything," Randy replied, climbing the stairs to the roof.

"You'd do anything?" Lita asked.

"Anything PG material," Randy laughed still climbing. The two reached the roof and they stood. "Jump of yeah."

"Yep," Lita replied. _He will never do it. _

Randy nodded and walked over to the edge. _Looks like I'm jumping. Wonder if she'll stop me. _He looked down and bent his knees. Lita watched him. _Oh god, Randy will jump. _

Randy bent his knees and was ready when the red head pulled him back.

"What you pull me back for?" Randy laughed.

In response he received a slap.

"Ouch," Randy muttered.

"You idiot! You can't jump off a building because I told you too!" Lita yelled.

"I'm sorry," Randy replied.

"Don't do that too me again. I though you were about to jump!" Lita yelled.

That's when Randy noticed the tears in her eyes. _She cares about me…… a lot. _

Lita hugged him tightly.

"Don't cry Li," Randy hugged her back. "I won't scare you again."

"Promise?"

"Yea I promise I won't scare you again," Randy smiled down at the red head.

What a sight they were, hugging on top of the arena roof.

**A/N: Since all of you gave me really nice reviews, I thought I'd update sooner then planned. Thanks for all the reviews, guys and the faster you review the faster I will update. Thanks again for the review and keep them coming! xxxx**


	11. Someone's watching and listening

**CONGRATULATIONS TO STEPHANIE AND TRIPLE H WHO JUST HAD A LIL BABY GIRL:D BABIES ARE SOOOO CUTE!**

**XXX**

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashely Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL.

Okay the POV will change into different people's views now including the mystery chicks.

AN: THE WORD WHICH ARE BOLD AND ITALICS ARE SONGWORDS FROM NICK LACHEY'S – FALL IN LOVE AGAIN.

Chapter 11:

"You calmed down now?" Randy Orton asked the red head as they made their way back to Randy's changing room.

"Yea, I can't believe you were gonna jump!" Lita said.

"Relax I knew you would stop me," Randy replied.

She looked into the blue eyes of the legend killer and smiled. He always made her smile, usually he'd make her scared first but then he would make her smile. She laughed.

"What you laughing at?" Randy asked.

"Just…you scare me and then make me smile," Lita grinned.

"It's the talent of the lady killer," Randy grinned arrogantly

Lita opened her mouth to respond to that statement when the door was blasted open.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" John Cena asked angrily.

"Huh?" Lita and Randy chorused.

"You two were on the roof, Steph saw you!" John answered. "What happened? Why were you up there? Did Randy make you?"

"You what?" Randy asked.

"John, you know no one can make me do something I don't wanna. And number two don't ask too man questions it'll confuse me and Randy," Lita answered. _No it won't really confuse us but I don't like too many questions. Then again it could confuse Randy. _Lita laughed to herself.

"Fine what were you doing on the roof?" John asked calmly.

"We were…bored," Lita smiled.

"So going on the roof is entertaining?" John asked totally confused.

"Yea, you should try it," Randy suggested. "Anyways, you've had your match and I better go out there as well"

Randy waved the couple goodbye as he headed to the ring, leaving Lita and John in his changing room. The red head was again, bored but this time there was no Randy.

"I'm bored John," Lita moaned.

"Want me to entertain you?" John grinned.

"Maybe but maybe I'll go find Trish," Lita smiled.

"So your leaving me all alone?" John put on a sad face.

"Don't worry Randy will be back in a bit," Lita laughed before she headed out to find Trish. Just before that she headed to the ring with Edge for a five minute promo as Edge and Lita cussed Edge's opponents.

She hummed as she walked down RAW corridors. Heading towards the diva changing rooms, she found Trish, Candice and Victoria.

"Lita!" Candice smiled joyfully.

"Hey girls. Wasup?" Lita asked.

"Nothing," Victoria grinned.

"Come on, out with it!" Lita demanded taking a seat next to Trish.

"We were just wondering if you were really on the roof with Randy Orton," Trish grinned.

"I was," Lita answered.

"WHY?" all the other three girls chorused.

"Basically I was bored and I asked Randy to jump off the roof for entertainment…"

"I would have asked for something different for entertainment but continue," Candice interrupted.

"Anyways that's why we were on the roof, I was bored," Lita finished.

"And you hugged!" Trish added.

"I thought he was gonna jump, and after that I hugged him but I did slap him as well," Lita defended herself.

"How does John feel?" Victoria asked.

"Um…nothing why?" Lita asked literally confused.

"You're hugging another guy on the roof," Candice replied.

"A hot, young delicious guy," Trish smiled.

"Your married Trish," Lita reminded her best friend who rolled her eyes. "And me and Randy are friends, just friends."

"But you gotta admit he is hot!" Candice laughed.

Lita laughed, "Okay he is hot but still not for me, I have John."

"Now more girl talk – Is John good where it counts?" Victoria giggled.

"Yes he is," Lita laughed. "Why love is Dave not satisfying your needs?"

Victoria laughed at the comment, "He's Dave Batista the animal, you think he ain't satisfying me?"

"Okay okay fair point," Lita laughed.

"So forget Dave, when you and John setting the wedding date?" Candice asked.

"Later this week maybe," Lita shrugged.

"Are you happy?" Victoria asked as the other divas watched Lita.

Lita smiled. _Everyone seems to be asking me that, do I not look happy? _"Yes I am happy, I know sometimes I might not look completely happy but I am, I love John and I am happy with him."

"As long as you're sure, we just want you too be happy," Candice smiled.

"Yea I know." Lita smiled.

Victoria smiled and looked at the diva; Trish was asking something about something when Victoria noticed the door slightly open.

"Li… did you leave the door open?" Victoria asked.

"No I closed it," Lita replied, getting up followed by Victoria.

Before they reached the door, they heard hurried footsteps. Lita ran for the door and opened it. No one.

"They ran," Lita announced to the other girls.

"Can't believe someone was listening to our conversation!" Candice said outraged.

"It's probably just one of the guys," Trish said calmly.

"But the guys usually don't mind getting caught, like last week when Carlito and The Miz were at the door, they laughed and even joined us after," Victoria said.

"Don't worry about it," Lita said. "We didn't say anything personal."

Just then the door opened revealing Randy Orton, "Hey ladies." He grinned cockily.

"Hi Randy," the girls laughed.

Randy looked at them and wondered why they were laughing.

"Randy did you see anyone run from here?" Lita asked.

"No, should I have?" Randy asked.

"Never mind," Lita smiled.

"Anyways Li… John sort of injured Matt Striker in the ring and he's going with him too the hospital, so he told me to make sure that I give you a ride home, make sure your fed, happy and there was something else," Randy thought. "Oh yea I can't loose you if I see a hot babe."

"I'm not a baby," Lita laughed.

"John just cares too much," Randy smiled.

"Yea I guess but don't worry I can get a lift from Trish or one of these two," Lita pointed to the divas in the room.

"Nope I have to take care of you or John will attempt to kill me but obviously I'll beat him since I am a lot stronger," Randy grinned.

"Uh huh," Lita rolled her eyes as Randy opened his mouth. "Don't even think of arguing with me RANDALL KEITH ORTON!"

"Yes mum," Randy smiled. _I have to spend the evening with her or John will kill me, will I survive it? _

"How about we make it a group night?" Trish suggested to Randy.

"Sounds cool," Randy grinned.

"Yea girls?" Trish asked looking over at Candice and Victoria.

"I can't I have a date," Candice smiled.

"I can though as soon as I find Dave," Victoria answered.

"Okay so who's the date with Candice?" Lita asked.

"Someone," Candice smiled before heading to the door. "See ya all later."

"Bye," the rest chorused.

"So me, Jeff, Vic and Dave will meet you two in the parking lot?" Trish suggested.

Randy nodded as he and Lita headed to the parking lot while the other two divas looked for their boyfriends. Randy led the way and he suddenly felt a rush over him, being near the red head and knowing her feelings for him, he suddenly felt…uncomfortable. It was inevitable but he just realised he had been normal with her earlier but right now he was feeling…weird.

"You ok?" Lita asked looking up at the legend killer.

"Yea fine," he answered. "So…um…did you bring your own car here?"

"Yea me and John got his but he must have took it too the hospital."

"Right."

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yea I'm fine."

The red head let Randy stay in his own thoughts. _Wonder what's wrong with him? Why won't he talk to me about it? He always does._

"HEY!" Trish's bubby voice snapped both of them out of their thoughts.

Lita and Randy smiled at the four who were heading their way, all of them dressed in street clothes.

"We decided we wanna go clubbing!" Victoria laughed.

"We need to get changed then," Randy replied.

"That's why we're gonna head back to the hotel and change and then go," Jeff answered.

"So who's riding with who?" Dave asked. "I have my car and Vicky has hers."

"And I have mine," randy added.

"Lita came with John and me and Jeff came with Randy," Trish said.

"Okay, so Jeff can come with me, Trish with Vicky and Lita with Randy," Dave suggested.

"Great," Vicky smiled as everyone headed to their cars.

So in the order planned by Dave, each superstar headed to their directed cars. Randy opened the door for Lita before heading to the driver's side.

"Can I put some music on?" Lita asked.

"Sure you can," Randy smiled.

Lita looked around Randy's music case and found the first CD interested her, "Metallica."

"Yea I think it's your CD as well," Randy laughed.

"I have good taste," Lita grinned.

"Some of the time."

"All the time."

"You believe that sweetheart."

"I know I have good taste love," Lita laughed as Randy rolled his eyes.

He finally parked outside the hotel as each of the group went to their rooms to get changed and half an hour later all of them were back in the lobby. The guys were downstairs first. Randy wore a black shirt, with the top buttons all undone and black jeans and shoes. Jeff wore black combats and a red shirt. Dave wore a maroon shirt and black trousers with his sunglasses.

"Why do women take so long?" Dave asked.

"Too look perfect and they spend half the time up there, talking," Randy answered.

"You really know everything about women, don't you?" Jeff laughed.

"Well…I am the lady killer," Randy grinned.

"So he thinks," a new voice joined the conversation. The guys turned to see Lita had spoken and behind her was Trish and Victoria.

Randy held his breathe as he looked at the red head, she was wearing a red skirt and a black strapless top, her hair was loose and wavy. _WOW! _

"You look amazing," Dave smiled kissing Victoria who wore shiny black jeans and a baby blue halter neck top.

"You do look great," Jeff smiled watching Trish, who left her hair straightened wearing a black skirt and a pink spaghetti strap top.

"Okay enough of this," Lita smiled.

"Anyways do you know someone was listening to our conversation in the divas changing room, it seems someone was outside Lita's room listening to us again," Trish told Randy.

"Must be an obsessed fan or something," Randy suggested.

"Or Mickie James," Dave smiled.

"She ain't really a psycho," Victoria rolled her eyes. "Anyways forget that let's go!"

The ride to the car was silent between Randy and Lita but when he stopped outside the club he spoke softly, "You look beautiful."

Lita smiled, "Thanks Randy. You look great too."

"I know," Randy grinned cockily causing Lita too laugh.

The two got out of the car and entered the club where Trish and the others had already found a booth and ordered drinks for everyone. Randy and Lita joined them.

"It's love night tonight," Jeff announced.

"Huh?" Dave asked.

"It means every hour there gonna play a slow song to celebrate love," Jeff smiled. "I love you blondy."

"I love you too punk," Trish kissed her husband.

"Let's dance!" Victoria laughed and grabbed Dave by one hand and her drink in the other. "OH and Stacy and Chris are here!" Victoria smiled heading towards the dance floor.

"I wanna dance," Trish added dragging Jeff to the dance floor leaving Lita and Randy at the table.

"You wanna dance?" Randy asked.

"Yea sure," Lita replied getting up with Randy behind her.

Victoria drank a lot every time a new song played while Trish and Jeff were just plain and simply snogging and dancing every now and again while Lita and Randy danced and laughed at the other antics. Five songs later, the love song played. Trish and Jeff moved closer for a slow dance, as did Victoria and Dave.

"You wanna dance or sit it out?" Randy asked. _Oh god._

"I don't wanna sit this out. I like this song," Lita smiled wrapping her arms around the legend killer's neck and also allowing him to wrap his arms around her small waist.

_**I don't know what it is tonight,  
Your smile,  
Your eyes.  
Yeah...**_

Randy looked at the red head who was currently resting her head on his chest. _You are beautiful, inside and out._

Even in the candle light,  
You shine,  
So bright.  
You are so beautiful,  
More beautiful,  
Than you've ever been.  
I catch my breath,  
And fall in love again.

Lita closed her eyes. _John should be here, or my mystery guy. Why can't I get him out of my head! I'm with John but why is he on my mind._

_**  
I can't imagine where I'd be  
Without you with me.  
I need you more everyday,  
More than words can say.  
**_

Randy watched her as she closed her eyes. _You've always been there for me, why did I not see it earlier._

_**  
I want you in my life,  
For all my life.  
This night will never end.  
You'll take my hand,  
And I'll fall in love again.**_

Lita smiled to herself as she listened to the words. _I wish you were here mystery guy._

And nothing short of a miracle  
Could have brought you here to me.  
When I'm with you,  
Heaven's all I see  
(All I see)

Randy knew she must be thinking of his other identity. _When you were my mystery chick I was more in love with you then you could imagine, I never knew you could be real. You were perfect, you still are. _

_**  
Caught up in every touch,  
I feel the rush,  
Of this moment that we're in.  
Each time we kiss,  
I fall in love again.  
**_

Lita lifted her head and looked into Randy's eyes. Randy began to get mesmerised. His heart was beating. He was so close to her. His attention went to her lips, so soft.

_**  
I can't resist,**_

Randy wanted to kiss her but before he could, he realised what he was about to do he let go off Lita and ran straight out of the door.

_**  
I fall in love again.**_

The song finished and Lita was surprised as she saw Randy head outside.

"Where'd he go?" Jeff asked.

"I have no clue," Lita answered. _Did we just have a…moment._

Meanwhile Randy Orton stood outside the club, taking deep breaths. He punched the wall, his knuckles cut as blood began to come out. The tears were falling out of his eyes. _I am so in love with her…I can't do this! She's with John not me, why can't I get her out of my head and my heart. What is so special about her. _Randy thought about the question. _Because she has always been there and I have been so stupid I never noticed. She has always had my heart, I just never knew and every since I found her poems I started seeing her in that special way. I love her. _He closed his eyes as he thought of something Lita had once said to her.

FLASHBACK –

"One day Randy a woman will make you settle down," Lita commented.

"I'd like to see her try!" Randy laughed grabbing the bags from the two divas.

"Thanks," Trish said.

"When that woman comes into your life I will give her so much credit for taming the lady killer," Lita laughed.

"I don't think that woman exists," Randy said.

"She will be one strong woman!" Trish commented.

"Yea and she might come into your life soon for all you know!" Lita laughed.

"Uh huh," Randy rolled his eyes. "You worry about John and let me take care of this 'woman' who's meant to tame me!" Randy laughed.

END OF FLASHBACK

The tears were coming out faster. _I've never cried for a woman before, you're the only one Lita. I need you! _Taking deep breathes, he wiped away his tears and the blood on his knuckles, he was ready to get back in but someone had followed him out.

"Randy…what happened?" Lita asked with concern.

"I felt a bit sick, it was really hot in there," Randy lied.

"Are you sure that was it?" Lita asked.

"Yea come on, I need a drink," Randy said directing the red head back inside, what neither of them realised was someone was watching them, the same person that had heard all their conversations.The person who wanted to cause a little bit of trouble...who was about to do just that.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad u liked this chapter, let me know what you all think of this one. READ AND REVIEW XXXX :D**


	12. Stuck in an Elavator

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashely Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL.

AN: YEY JEFFS COMING BACK:D Oh and the person listening to them will be a '**her**'. Sorry I ain't telling who it is yet.

Chapter 12:

The tears were coming out faster. _I've never cried for a woman before, you're the only one Lita. I need you! _Taking deep breathes, he wiped away his tears and the blood on his knuckles, he was ready to get back in but someone had followed him out.

"Randy…what happened?" Lita asked with concern.

"I felt a bit sick, it was really hot in there," Randy lied.

"Are you sure that was it?" Lita asked.

"Yea come on, I need a drink," Randy said directing the red head back inside, what neither of them realised was someone was watching them, the same person that had heard all their conversations.

A smirk appeared on **her** face as **she** grabbed her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello," came the reply of Maria.

"Maria," **she** smiled.

"What'd you want?" Maria asked.

"Nothing, I just…well I just have some information which could help you get John back."

"Who said I wanted him back?"

A evil laugh escaped from **her** mouth, "It's so obvious, know listen up." Maria remained silent. "I told you before that I thought little Miss Princess was not 100 keen on John. You laughed in my face."

"So?"

"So, I'm calling to tell you that I was right and you were, completely wrong."

"What?" Maria answered.

"Tonight John was at the hospital but he said Lita should go out, under Randy's… 'supervision'." **She** laughed once again.

"Hurry up and get too the point," Maria said impatiently.

"I'm getting there. The whole group decided to go to a club, where Lita and Randy danced a slow song, their lips were so damn close."

"They kissed?" Maria shrieked.

"Nearly, Randy ran out and his fist hit the wall and he looked upset. I think he's in love with Lita and she has some feelings for him."

"Don't be stupid. Number one Randy can never be in love with anyone else but himself and as for Lita and Randy, their friends. He was probably upset that he was nearly gonna use his best friends girl. He's a player, not a lover. As much as I want what you said to be true, it isn't. John and Lita love each other, me nor you can do anything about it," Maria whispered.

"Suit yourself but keep your eyes open because I know something is going on with those two," **She **hung up the phone. _I've planted the thought into Maria's head, know let's see where it all leads to. _**She **grinned. _I am such a bitch._ **She **laughed and re-entered the club.

-X-X-X-X-

Randy Orton moved away from the group when he came back in, instead of heading to the booth where everyone was sitting he headed straight to the bar, ordering himself a strong drink, he drank in one go. Three times he repeated this while the others watched.

"Randy is really knocking back the drinks," Jeff Observed.

"Yea, he said he felt sick and needed a drink," Lita replied.

"I think something's wrong with him," Trish said.

"I know but he won't talk to me," Lita said sadly.

"Maybe he needs a guy to talk too," Trish smiled and looked at Jeff.

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Jeff gave in.

He walked over to the legend killer who was know on his fifth glass. Jeff ordered himself a drink and sat beside Randy.

"Hey man," Jeff smiled. Randy barely acknowledged him. "Randy haven't you had enough."

"I ain't even started."

"Is something wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Nope nothing is wrong Jeffy," Randy laughed.

"You can talk to me you know," Jeff replied.

"Promise you won't tell a soul."

"I promise."

"Well…there's this girl……"

"Is she a WWE diva?"

"Nope, she just this girl….and I think I love her."

"That's great. Isn't it?"

"No it's not. She's got a boyfriend and it's serious but that ain't the whole problem."

"Then what is Randy?"

"I'm the legend killer and I can't fall in love. I'm known for having more women then any other man. I can get any girl and I don't even need to know her n…name," Randy stuttered as he was drunk. "See…I can get anyone so why is she making me feel like this Jeff. I hate it! I can't think about anyone else, I can't be myself and I can't stand to be around her because I want her!"

"I know it's hard Randy but sometimes…" Jeff began.

"Sometimes you gotta let the ones you love go, for their happiness," Randy finished.

"I'm sorry mate," Jeff sighed.

"Yea well…it ain't meant to be," Randy shrugged. "I see a really hot brunette so I'll see you later."

A shocked Jeff Hardy watched a baffled Randy Orton hit on a random brunette.

"Well?" Trish asked Jeff as she and Lita sat at the bar.

"What happened Jeff?" Lita questioned.

"He's in love with someone and he can't have her," Jeff responded.

The diva's looked at each other. Randy Orton. Love. Unbelievable.

"But he's hitting on that woman," Trish spoke after an uncomfortable silence.

"That's how Randy deals with his problems. Random women, random one night stands," Lita answered. "Who is this other woman?"

"We don't know her, she's from his past," Jeff replied.

"He's kissing her!" Trish remarked bewilderedly.

"He does that," Lita answered.

"Let's save him from the biggest mistake of the night," Jeff stood up followed by the two divas.

-X-X-X-X-

Maria, stood in the hotel lobby having just returned from an extremely late dinner with Torrie Wilson, who had gone out again after the dinner, leaving Maria alone, which suited her just fine especially know, after the phone call. Her mind raced back to what **she** had said. Randy and Lita. Lita not happy with John. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she advanced to the elevators. Entering the small room, she pressed her floor number and just as the doors were about to close, someone else entered. John Cena.

"Hey Maria," he smiled at her.

"John, hi," she spoke, suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I sort of interrupted your thoughts."

"No it's cool."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Um…"

"Bad idea?" John asked realising this was his ex girlfriend.

"No, it's just…it doesn't really matter. Just me being silly," Maria smiled.

"As usual," John laughed.

"Shut up!" Maria grinned and punched him playfully.

Maria looked up at him, it felt like old times, but it wasn't the same because he was with Lita, not her. He was engaged, it was a serious relationship nothing like the one she had with John. _I love him enough to let him go, I want him to be happy but only once I find out what's really going on with Lita and Randy._ Maria snapped back into reality but this time it wasn't John's voice, the elevator had jerked, the lights were flickering and the elevator was going down.

"Oh my god," Maria muttered as she fell.

"It'll be alright Maria," John had fallen as well and as the lights flashed, he found her hand and squeezed it tightly.

The elevator stopped but not at the bottom, somewhere in between the fifth and sixth.

"We're stuck!" Maria gasped.

John got up and grabbed the emergency phone and spoke to the front desk.

"Well?" Maria asked.

"There working on it, we'll be out soon," John smiled. _It could take hours._

"Right."

"At least this way we can catch up and talk."

"Talk?"

"It's when words come out of your mouth and…"

"I know what it means!" Maria laughed.

"I know, cause you talk a lot," John laughed.

"My mouth ain't half as big as yours!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

John laughed once again, "Right…forget that. Wasup Maria?"

"The sky?"

"Your not funny," John grinned.

"Uh huh."

"I meant what's new? What's going on in your life right know? You and Randy seem close."

"We are but not…romantically."

"That's a first for Randy," John raised an eyebrow.

"He's just great to talk to, problem solving and stuff. He helps when there's a dilemma."

"Lita says that too."

"Does she?"

"Yea. He's helped her in the past and their the best of friends, so you and Randy, nothing…you know."

"No, nothing. It's just a friendship. He's more mature now then he used to be," Maria replied.

"Oh," John nodded.

Maria looked up._ Did I hear a hint of jealousy? No stop imagining it. _"Yea, he's great but what about you? How's things?"

"You know how it is. Me and Lita, happily engaged. Nothing new since then," John smiled.

"That's great."

"Is there something you ain't telling me?" John asked.

"No, why'd you say that?" Maria replied a little nervous.

"I could always tell when your hiding stuff from me," John answered.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me," John requested as he stood up, just realising he still had Maria's hand. He pulled her up slowly.

"John," Maria breathed.

The elevator began to jerk once again and this time more rapidly. Maria held on tightly to John who placed his arms around her and whispered, "It'll be okay."

The elevator stopped once again in between the second and third floor. John looked down at the helpless diva in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he spoke softly.

Maria nodded. John slowly lifted her head, she had tears flowing down her cheeks and she was scared.

"Maria don't cry," he murmured. "We'll be out of here soon."

"I'm scared…," she muttered.

He smiled at her and looked into her eyes and he felt drawn to her. Something about the way she looked at him made him move even closer. So close that it was wrong. His lips soon found hers, he deepened the kiss intensely………

-X-X-X-X-

Randy, Lita, Jeff and Trish headed into the groups hotel. Jeff holding onto Trish as Lita held onto Randy keeping him standing.

"One of the elevator's broken," Jeff announced.

"The other one ain't," Trish smiled as the four entered the second elevator.

All four were located on the same floor they got out quickly.

"I'm gonna get him to his room and then I'll go to mine," Lita told the other two.

"Do you want help?" Jeff asked.

"No it's okay, I'll manage," Lita replied.

"Okay night night you two," Trish smiled.

"See ya guys," Lita waved and watched them walk the other way. "Randy let's get you to your room."

Randy nodded, "Th…thank ya."

"You sound funny when your drunk," Lita laughed.

-X-X-X-X-

John pulled away. _Shit._

Maria looked at the doctor of thugonomics. _He kissed me._

The elevators started again and finally made their way back up to the right floor. The doors opened and John just ran out, he didn't look back because he was afraid. Afriad he may still have some feelings for Maria.

Maria watched him walk and she slowly got out of the elevator as well, heading to her own room. _He kissed me. _

-X-X-X-X-

"Come on Randy. Help a girl out," Lita laughed as she helped him onto his bed. _John and Randy ain't sharing tonight. Should I go see if John's back? It's two in the morning, I can't wake him. Right now, deal with Randy. _

"Randy!" Lita muttered as Randy grabbed her hand tightly.

"I love you, and I'll never stop," Randy whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Lita gasped. She tried to wake him up but she couldn't. she returned to the corridors and closed his fdoor behind her. _That's what my mystery guy said. Is Randy that guy? No, it's just a coincidence. Yep it is._

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews you have sent me and I am so sorry I couldn't reply to them all personally! Hope you all like this chapter! Let me know who you all think told Maria about Randy and Lita in the club. Read and Review xxx**


	13. The truth's out

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashely Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL.

AN: YEY JEFFS COMING BACK:D Oh and the person listening to them will be a '**her**'. Sorry I ain't telling who it is yet.

Chapter 13:

The Next Morning, 7am.

"Fucks Sake!" Randy Orton muttered grabbing his head. A hangover was never a good thing- drinking that much could cause a lot of trouble as Randy Orton was about to find out.

Crawling out of bed, he headed straight to the bathroom and grabbed a painkiller. After taking one his next task was to make himself some coffee as he tried to recall what happened the previous night. All he could remember was drinking a lot after his almost kiss with Lita and then…more drinks…and…

FLASHBACK –

"_**Hey man," Jeff smiled. Randy barely acknowledged him. "Randy haven't you had enough."**_

"_**I ain't even started."**_

"_**Is something wrong?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Nope nothing is wrong Jeffy," Randy laughed.**_

"_**You can talk to me you know," Jeff replied.**_

"_**Promise you won't tell a soul."**_

"_**I promise."**_

"_**Well…there's this girl……"**_

"_**Is she a WWE diva?"**_

"_**Nope, she just this girl….and I think I love her."**_

"_**That's great. Isn't it?"**_

"_**No it's not. She's got a boyfriend and it's serious but that ain't the whole problem."**_

"_**Then what is Randy?"**_

"_**I'm the legend killer and I can't fall in love. I'm known for having more women then any other man. I can get any girl and I don't even need to know her n…name," Randy stuttered as he was drunk. "See…I can get anyone so why is she making me feel like this Jeff. I hate it! I can't think about anyone else, I can't be myself and I can't stand to be around her because I want her!"**_

"_**I know it's hard Randy but sometimes…" Jeff began.**_

"_**Sometimes you gotta let the ones you love go, for their happiness," Randy finished.**_

"_**I'm sorry mate," Jeff sighed.**_

"_**Yea well…it ain't meant to be," Randy shrugged. "I see a really hot brunette so I'll see you later."**_

END OF FLASHBACK

Randy cursed angrily. _Why the fuck did I tell Jeff! Stupid mistake…but I did tell him he don't know the chick, so maybe I'm in the clear. Ow my head. I am never drinking again. _Drinking his black coffee, he tried to remember anything else but couldn't. his mind was blank at that point.

-X-X-X-X-

_Do I tell Lita about the kiss with Maria or don't I? It wasn't like I was cheating. It was just a kiss…to comfort her. She was scared, it didn't mean jack. _John Cena searched his brain for as many excuses as he could to stop him telling Lita._ Or I do tell her. She'll appreciate the honesty. Won't she? Or she'll dump me. Great. What if Maria tells her? Shit never thought of that. Why did I kiss her? Was I really attracted to her at that point…she is hot…really hot but Lita. She's my future, I love her. Last night's kiss was a mistake. Now I just gotta make sure Lita don't find out._

Before he left the room, he drank a few beers, he was closer to getting drunk. One more beer and he would be. Deciding to take a shower first, he then left his room and walked down the hallway.

-X-X-X-X-

Lita opened her hazel eyes. She hadn't slept at all. The only thing going through her head this early in the morning is what happened a few hours ago. Was Randy confessing through alcohol? Slowly getting up she walked over to the balcony._ Can Randy really be my mystery guy or is it just a coincidence? Randy can't love anyone, he's a player. He moves from one woman to the next. If it was him, if he really is my mystery guy he would have told me because being the player he is he would have used me. Or would he? We've been mates for ages, he's never tried it on before but Randy can't be him, he can't be my mystery guy because the two of them are different. _She sighed, as a part of her was still unconvinced. _Looks like I'll have to find out for myself._

-X-X-X-X-

7AM – the clock on Maria's bedside table read and the WWE diva was awake, unusually early. She assumed no one else was awake. She showered and dressed in a black tube top and a short skirt, no one else was here so she decided not to dress up. She then sat back on her bed, Torrie had not returned last night so she had the room all to herself. Gave her time to think. The only thing she needed to think about was the kiss.

She never started the kiss, John did. She never pushed herself onto him but John did. She never deepened the kiss, John did. She never gave as much passion as she could but John did._ Does this mean, John is attracted to me again but then again, I didn't end the kiss but John did. _From the min fridge she grabbed some wine and drank. _Why does he confuse me like this? _As she went for a third glass, someone knocked on the door.

"Great time to turn up, Torrie," Maria muttered to herself before heading to the door but it wasn't Torrie, it was John Cena.

"John," Maria whispered.

"Can we talk?" John asked.

Maria nodded before moving over to let him in, "A drink?" John nodded. He watched her as she grabbed a beer for him and he recalled when they dated, she always had everything ready for him after every Raw, so he could relax. He missed that. She handed him the cold drink and he drank it. He felt a little tipsy but oh well.

"We need to talk," John said.

"You said that," Maria replied.

"Because we gotta do that," John smiled.

"Your sort of drunk, at 7AM!" Maria gasped.

"So?"

"Never mind."

"I never meant to kiss you."

"But you did John. You started it. You deepened it" Maria argued.

"And I ended it!"

"So you don't feel anything for me John?"

John remained silent.

"YOU FELT SOMETHING! YOU CAN'T LEAD ME ON LIKE THIS AND DROP ME WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT!" Maria shouted.

"I wasn't leading you on," John muttered.

"Really?" Maria laughed sarcastically and moved closer to him, so she could feel his breathe. "Then why you breathing hard John."

"I'm not," John lied.

"I feel you breathing hard. Tell me you don't have feelings for me," Maria asked, her hands found his head as she tempted him.

"No" John pushed her off him. "We can't do this know and we never will be able too!"

With the last statement, John walked out to his own room. With a banging headache he fell straight to sleep but Maria couldn't relax. He did have feelings for her but he denied it. She knew he was lying to her and himself. The one problem was Lita. Maria got along with Lita and didn't want to hurt her but she would get John if Maria didn't step in. _All I have to do is get John to admit his feelings._

-X-X-X-X-

10AM – Lita never went back to sleep but just lounged around the hotel and after a lot of thinking, she knew Randy was defiantly not her mystery man, the two of them were totally different. So she thought she'd spend the day with John, who unfortunately had a headache and wanted to sleep all day and be alone. Trish and Jeff were celebrating the anniversary of their first kiss, so Lita went to the legend killer. _Why shouldn't I spend the day with Randy, my mate?_

Walking over to Randy's hotel room, she knocked on the door and a half awake Randy opened it.

"Morning!" Lita laughed.

Randy grunted and allowed the red head to enter the room.

"Someone still has a hangover," Lita observed.

"Head…hurts," Randy replied trying to crawl back into bed.

"No way are you sleeping! I'm gonna be on my own if you sleep!"

"Go bug John."

"He's ill."

"Go play nurse then."

"He won't let me."

"Fine. Go torture Jeff and do some shopping with Trish." Randy suggested pulling the covers over his head.

"There celebrating one of their anniversaries," Lita argued pulling off the covers.

"Do you live to annoy me?"

"Yes I do," Lita laughed at Randy's remark. "Now get up, take a shower and I'll give you a painkiller and some hot coffee. You'll be fine in no time!"

"Like I have a choice," Randy muttered before entering the bathroom.

Lita laughed at him as he walked off. She then opened one of he Nescafe sachets and made a strong dark coffee. As soon as she had poured the hot water into the mug, Randy Orton emerged fully dressed with wet hair. Lita handed him a painkiller and the coffee which he took graciously . he drank it slowly and within an hour he was fine.

"Told you you'll be fine in no time," Lita laughed.

"Next time I have a hangover, I'll call you," Randy replied.

"Feel free to," Lita grinned.

"So what'd you wanna do today?"

"First I wanna go to the park and then…I dunno," Lita replied.

Randy laughed at the red head. She had never been good at planning.

"Stop laughing at me!" Lita pouted.

"I'm sorry," Randy smiled innocently.

"Come on!" Lita dragged him from the bed and pulled him outside and as she was dragging him, they ran into Melina and Johnny Nitro.

"Where you two off too?" Melina asked.

"The moon," Randy answered.

"Good for you and we have good news off our own," Johnny smiled. "We're having a baby!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Lita and Randy spoke in unison even though both of them knew.

"Shock innit?" Melina asked.

"Yep!" Lita grinned.

"We better let you two get on your way to the moon," Johnny laughed.

Lita and Randy waved the happy couple goodbye, both still high and laughing as they got into Randy's rental.

"Why do you have more of my CD's then I have?" Lita asked.

"You leave them here," Randy replied.

Lita laughed, as Randy drove to the city park, and once they were parked in the right place Lita and Randy walked into the park where they had first met.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**He was new to the business and all the WWE superstars wanted a little party in the city park where the superstars got together with each other and even fans could come, for free. He walked around, he was gonna be a part of Evolution in a few weeks time, the creative team had told him. He was finally gonna make a name for himself, but today he knew a few people. He knew John Cena, they had been friends before WWE, there was Dave Batista, Paul, Stephanie, Ric, D-Von, and most of the divas were fond of him.**_

"_**Can I have your autograph?" a little girl in a red coat asked.**_

"_**Yes you can gorgeous. What's your name?" Randy smiled.**_

"_**Lilly," the girl blushed, she was no older then seven.**_

_**Randy signed the photo of himself for her and handed it back, "There you go."**_

"_**Thank you!" she laughed before running off in a flush.**_

_**Randy watched her go. It was weird to think, a seven year old had a crush on him.**_

"_**You'll get used to kids liking you," a voice came from behind. Randy turned around to see Lita standing behind him. She wasn't wrestling right know because of her neck but she was still around.**_

"_**I'm gonna have to," Randy replied. "I'm Randy Orton."**_

"_**Lita. I heard we had a third generation superstar with us," Lita smiled.**_

_**Randy laughed, "Hope I can live up too my expectations."**_

"_**I'm sure you will. Come on I'll introduce you to a few people," Lita suggested.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

Lita had introduced Randy to everyone and since then the two have been friends. They smiled at the memory of their first encounter.

"Come on," Lita said as they walked over to the fountain.

"I know you wanna make a wish here, so I'm gonna get ice cream," Randy said.

Lita smiled at him. He knew that when she wished at a fountain she wanted to be alone. Grabbing money from her pocket, she made her wish. _I wish that when I turn around, my mystery guy will appear in front of me. _Taking a deep breathe, she threw the coin into the water. She closed her eyes and turned around.

"Here's your ice cream," Randy handed her a strawberry ice cream. "Made your wish?"

"Yea I did," Lita smiled. _Not that it came true. _

They ate their ice cream and just sat on the bench in front of the flower beds.

"So…" Lita began.

"So…" Randy continued.

"Who is she?"

"Chelsea," Randy replied knowing she was talking about the girl he loved. He lied to her.

"Isn't she your mate from back home?"

"Yea she is, and she's perfect for me."

"Um…yea she is," Lita smiled.

"But I'd rather not talk about it if that's cool," Randy said.

"Yea okay. Wanna go to a theme park?" Lita suggested.

"Race you too the car!" Randy laughed as he leapt ahead.

Randy raced to the car, winning because he had taken the lead. Lita argued with Randy that he had cheated but the lady killer refused to accept it and drove to the theme park.

"Where to first?" Randy asked.

"Rollercoaster!" Lita laughed.

The queue was very long as it normally would be at this time of year. It was the holidays and school children and families were poured into the theme park.

"Excuse me aren't you Randy Orton?" a teenage blonde girl patted Randy on the back from outside the queue.

"Yes I am," Randy grinned.

"Oh my God, wow! I can't believe I'm meeting you!" She gasped. "I'm Kelly."

"Nice to meet you Kelly, would you like an autograph or a picture?" Randy asked.

"Yea can I have a photo!" she smiled and when Randy nodded she handed her camera to her friend who took a picture. "THANKS!"

Randy kissed her on the cheek and she giggled like a mad girl, "See ya."

"Bye," she whispered.

Randy turned to look at Lita who was…scowling. "What's wrong?"

"Am I invisible?" Lita asked.

"Not that I've noticed."

" 'Kelly' just gave you all her attention," Lita moaned.

"When people are around me they forget everyone else," Randy spoke cockily.

"Shush!" Lita laughed. _Was I jealous at the way she drooled over Randy?_

"Anyways, how hard you gonna grasp my hand this time?" Randy asked.

"Excuse me?" Lita asked.

"Last time, in England on the rollercoaster you literally broke my hand!" Randy argued.

"No I didn't and anyways it's our turn now so come on," Lita dragged him into the front seat of the rollercoaster.

They were buckled up and ready to go. The ride began and so did Lita's screaming and as Randy had said, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it extremely tight. The ride was over and the two walked out feeling dizzy, still holding hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen the theme park is about to close and all queues will now be closed," an announcement was made.

"Great," Lita muttered. "God that made me dizzy!"

"Tell me about it," Randy replied.

"John hates the rollercoaster," Lita said.

"I know. We took him once and he threw up," Randy and Lita laughed at the memory.

"Is it ten 'o' clock already?" Lita asked.

"Yea it is. How fast time can fly," Randy smiled. "We'd usually be at club at this time."

"The others probably are or out to dinner or something," Lita replied.

"So what would you like to do?" Randy asked as the two walked to the car.

"Watch a movie?" Lita suggested as Randy began to drive.

"Cinema or DVD?"

"DVD. I have one which I wanna watch so we don't have to go and rent something."

"What is it? Not a chick flick!"

"No, the Amityville Horror," Lita smiled.

"Cool."

The two drove over to the hotel and turned the film on and every time there was a scary bit, Lita grabbed onto Randy, nearly pushing him off the bed.

"Scardy cat," Randy muttered with a grin.

"Shut up," Lita laughed still holding onto him.

-X-X-X-X-

The next morning

She had fallen asleep in his arms after the film had finished and right now, they were tangled up. Her hazel eyes were open but he was still asleep and trying not too wake him she tried to move, but it was impossible, so she just lay there. Her head was buried into his chest and his arms were around her and she felt so safe and comfortable, even though they were tangled. _What is going on with me? Why am I suddenly feeling something for Randy?_

Randy's eyes opened slowly and saw the red head on his chest, "Morning."

"Morning," Lita replied.

"How long you been awake?" Randy asked.

"A little while," Lita replied.

The two tried to untangle their selves and eventually they were both up.

"Listen can I just use your laptop. Trish told me she'd email me where her and Jeff were staying last night?" Lita asked.

"Sure, I'm gonna take a shower," Randy smiled and entered the bathroom.

Lita who still had her combats on, took off her shirt which felt a bit tight and put on Randy's legend killer shirt. She switched on the computer and grinned as she noticed Randy's messenger was auto sign in, so she allowed it to sign itself into Randy's account. Lita didn't even read the email address she had signed into and when she did, she gasped. There was one contact on this email…queenofcolour ('at'symbol).zat. This was the email she had made for her mystery guy. Browsing through the saved instant messages and the emails, her heart skipped a beat as she finally understood what was going on. _Randy Orton is my mystery guy._

**A/N: Yep Lita knows now! Hope you all like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me so keep em coming. xxx**


	14. Flashbacks

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashely Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL.

AN:D Oh and the person listening to them will be a '**her**'. Sorry I ain't telling who it is yet. THE 'XXXX' BETWEEN EACH FLASHBACK SEPARATES THEM.

Chapter 14:

Lita who still had her combats on, took off her shirt which felt a bit tight and put on Randy's legend killer shirt. She switched on the computer and grinned as she noticed Randy's messenger was auto sign in, so she allowed it to sign itself into Randy's account. Lita didn't even read the email address she had signed into and when she did, she gasped. There was one contact on this email…queenofcolour ('at'symbol).zat. This was the email she had made for her mystery guy. Browsing through the saved instant messages and the emails, her heart skipped a beat as she finally understood what was going on. _Randy Orton is my mystery guy. _

The red head took a deep breath, she was right it was him. Her head started to hurt and she knew she could no longer stay in the room, she wasn't ready to face him. She needed to think. She ran straight out of the room and headed straight for hers.

-X-X-X-X-

**She **grinned. Always at the right time and right place, but a part of **her** was gutted to see the red head running around in Randy's shirt. **She** knew John wouldn't believe her but someone else would.

"Maria!" **She** laughed. "Guess who I saw in a legend killer's shirt waking out of Randy's room?"

"Who?" Maria asked.

"Lita."

-X-X-X-X-

Closing the door behind her Lita fell straight to her bed and thank god, Vince hadn't found her a room mate yet since Trish was with Jeff now. Her mind sped back to what she had seen. Her emails, to her mystery guy who was Randy, John's best friend. _Am I in love with Randy? I love who I was talking to but that's Randy…did I have feelings for him before? Randy's always been there, even if I haven't noticed properly. _

She closed her eyes and recalled all her recent memories of Randy, because what ever happened between the two happened in the last year:

**FLASHBACKS **

**John nodded. Randy sighed as he made his way back to Lita's room. _What I do for John! He better appreciate this! _Randy knocked on the door. Lita opened it wearing 'miffy' night shorts and t-shirt. Randy laughed as Lita hit him. **

**"Sorry…but miffy!" Randy creased. **

**"Shut up!" Lita laughed. "All I had left!" **

**"So you don't secretly like…miffy!" Randy laughed. **

**"No!" Lita smiled. "Done laughing now?" **

**Randy nodded, "Um…Miffy…I mean Lita walk with me for a bit," Randy suggested. **

**"Wait," Lita quickly went in and grabbed a jacket. Randy couldn't help but still grin at miffy. "Shut up!" **

**"I didn't say anything!" Randy said as they walked into the floors common room. They both sat on the sofas, no one else was there but who would be at this time. **

**"You grinned!" Lita replied. **

**Randy grinned again as the red head threw a cushion at him. **

**"Why you drag me here," Lita asked when the cushion fight ended. **

**"What are your intentions with John?" Randy asked causing Lita to laugh. **

**"You sound like you're his dad!" Lita laughed. **

**"Seriously Lita don't hurt him," Randy warned. **

**"I won't. I've not enjoyed a night out like tonight," Lita, confessed. **

**"Do you…like him more then a friend?" **

**"I'm starting to." **

**"Good." **

**"Any more questions?" **

**"Two more. First are you looking forward to the second date?" Randy asked. **

**Lita nodded, "Of course I am. Next question." **

**"Your not still in love with Adam or Matt or anyone else are you?" **

**"Randy you know Matt and Adam both hurt me in different ways. I will never forgive them. The love I had for them is gone and it's never coming back," Lita whispered. **

**"I'm sorry I had to ask," Randy muttered as he cuddled her. **

**"I know," Lita muttered. **

**"I'll walk you back miffy," Randy grinned. **

**"Shut up," Lita wiped away her tear and laughed. **

**Randy walked her back **

**XXXXXXXX **

**The two divas turned round to see a grinning Randy Orton. **

**"Hi. Why you so happy?" Lita asked. **

**"Met a chick," Randy answered. **

**"Remember her name?" Trish joked. **

**"Um…actually no. I think it was Kayleigh of Kathleen or something," Randy shrugged. **

**"One day Randy a woman will make you settle down," Lita commented. **

**"I'd like to see her try!" Randy laughed grabbing the bags from the two divas. **

**"Thanks," Trish said. **

**"When that woman comes into your life I will give her so much credit for taming the lady killer," Lita laughed. **

**"I don't think that woman exists," Randy said. **

**"She will be one strong woman!" Trish commented. **

**"Yea and she might come into your life soon for all you know!" Lita laughed. **

**"Uh huh," Randy rolled his eyes. "You worry about John and let me take care of this 'woman' who's meant to tame me!" Randy laughed. **

**XXXXXXXX **

**John, where are we going?" Lita smiled. **

**"Just come on!" John laughed pulling her with him through a park. **

**It was 10pm and dark and in a small park in a nice cosy corner on the green grass was a picnic blanket, two candles and a picnic basket. **

**"Dinner is served," John smiled. **

**"Oh John," Lita melted. **

**John received a kiss for his efforts before the couple sat down. John poured two glasses of champagne and served the picnic. **

**"This is so romantic. Did you plan it yourself?" Lita asked. **

**"A little help from young Randall," John confessed. **

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**Randy Orton threw a flower vase across the room. He was hurt, angry and upset. He had lost her because he had met her too late. Grabbing his gym bag he headed to the gym. The punching bag was free. His heart was still wet as he attacked the red bag. Punching the bag faster and harder each time, his anger was consuming him. His breaking heart was still shattering. He had no idea how to control this; he headed back to the garden where his heart had first broken. **

**Sitting in the centre, on the bench he stared into space. That's when she came along. Lita. She sat quietly opposite him, obviously she had been crying. He saw her heart was broken too. **

**"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't tell him. **

**"Just some bad news," she replied not looking at him. **

**"You wanna talk about it?" Randy asked hoping the answer was no. **

**"Not really, I just want to sit quietly," she answered. **

**"Sorry, I'll go," Randy stood. **

**"No Randy, stay. Looks like you wanna think too," Lita smiled. "Stay, we'll both think with each other here." **

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

**Hey," Lita smiled. **

**"Lita." Randy replied. "Hi." **

**"Why was Melina here?" Lita asked suspiciously. **

**Randy thought about it. _She thinks there's something going on, she can't think that. I have to break my promise to Melina. _"Promise you won't tell anyone at all." **

**"Promise." **

**"Not even John or Trish…or Jeff……or Rob Conway." **

**"Rob Conway?" Lita laughed. **

**"Li…" **

**"Okay I promise, not that I would ever tell Rob Conway." **

**"Your funny," Randy rolled his eyes. "Basically Melina ain't cheating on Johnny like you said." **

**"She isn't?" **

**"She thought she was pregnant and now she knows she is so she has to tell Johnny." **

**"Oh wow. That's major news…." **

**"Not gossip. I broke a promise to tell you that." Randy warned. **

**"I feel privileged," Lita grinned and sat down on the bench. "I'm bored." **

**"Find John and let him entertain you," Randy suggested. **

**"He's boring me," Lita laughed. **

**"Is he know? Remind me to remind him of what you said." **

**"You won't?" **

**"I will." **

**"No." **

**"Yes." **

**"No." **

**"Yes." **

**"No." **

**"Yes." **

**"No. no no no no no NO! and if you do I am not gonna be your friend!" **

**"How old are you Lita. You sound like a kindergartener." **

**Lita stuck out her tongue. **

**"Don't stick that out unless you plan on using it," Randy said. _I wasn't meant to say that._ **

**"Shut up," Lita laughed. **

**"So you okay know? After the other day in the gardens?" Randy asked casually. **

**_How does he know about the gardens…oh he means the daytime when I was there with him. _****"Yea I'm fine." **

**"Are you sure because if you wanna talk I am here," Randy replied. _Except I'm the one you want to talk about._ **

**"I know," she smiled at him. **

**"So you have a match tonight?" Randy asked. **

**"Do I ever? I'm just gonna go out with Adam while e gloats about the title. You?" **

**"I'm not too sure what's happening tonight. I should find out probably something about Hogan and Brooke." **

**"I bet you don't mind the Brooke bit." **

**"It's all professional." **

**"Sure it is." **

**"Lita don't make me tell John how boring you said he is." **

**"I didn't mean it," Lita giggled. **

**"Can I ask you something?" **

**"You just did." **

**"I'm serious Lita." **

**"Okay Randall ask me," Lita smiled. **

**"Are you truly happy with John?" Randy asked. **

**If anyone else had asked her that, she would have told them to keep their nose out of it, but it was Randy, her friend, someone she had always talked to and always will. She thought about the question. _Am I? _"Actually I am Randy." _Did I just say that._ **

**"Good." _There's no reason why I should tell her who I really am._ **

**"I know why you asked," Lita said. **

**"You do?" _She can't know can she?_ **

**"Because of the other day while I was upset but I am fine know Randy, I was just confused about me and John and stuff like that. It's sorted know." **

**"Okay I believe you." _I don't know whether I should believe her. This confusion has got too stop. She is happy._ **

**"So Randy…I'm still bored." **

**"Good for you." **

**"So you ain't gonna help me unbored myself?" **

**"How?" **

**"I dunno, go jump off the building," Lita suggested. **

**Randy raised an eyebrow, "And that will entertain you?" **

**"Yes." **

**"Okay come on then." **

**"You would?" Lita asked following him through the door to the stairs. **

**"To make you 'unbored' I would do anything," Randy replied, climbing the stairs to the roof. **

**"You'd do anything?" Lita asked. **

**"Anything PG material," Randy laughed still climbing. The two reached the roof and they stood. "Jump of yeah." **

**"Yep," Lita replied. _He will never do it._ **

**Randy nodded and walked over to the edge. _Looks like I'm jumping. Wonder if she'll stop me. _He looked down and bent his knees. Lita watched him. _Oh god, Randy will jump._ **

**Randy bent his knees and was ready when the red head pulled him back. **

**"What you pull me back for?" Randy laughed. **

**In response he received a slap. **

**"Ouch," Randy muttered. **

**"You idiot! You can't jump off a building because I told you too!" Lita yelled. **

**"I'm sorry," Randy replied. **

**"Don't do that too me again. I though you were about to jump!" Lita yelled. **

**That's when Randy noticed the tears in her eyes. _She cares about me…… a lot._ **

**Lita hugged him tightly. **

**"Don't cry Li," Randy hugged her back. "I won't scare you again." **

**"Promise?" **

**"Yea I promise I won't scare you again," Randy smiled down at the red head. **

**What a sight they were, hugging on top of the arena roof. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

**Victoria**** drank a lot every time a new song played while Trish and Jeff were just plain and simply snogging and dancing every now and again while Lita and Randy danced and laughed at the other antics. Five songs later, the love song played. Trish and Jeff moved closer for a slow dance, as did Victoria and Dave. **

**"You wanna dance or sit it out?" Randy asked. _Oh god._ **

**"I don't wanna sit this out. I like this song," Lita smiled wrapping her arms around the legend killer's neck and also allowing him to wrap his arms around her small waist. **

**_I don't know what it is tonight,  
Your smile,  
Your eyes.  
Yeah..._**

**Randy looked at the red head who was currently resting her head on his chest. _You are beautiful, inside and out. _**

**_Even in the candle light,  
You shine,  
So bright.  
You are so beautiful,  
More beautiful,  
Than you've ever been.  
I catch my breath,  
And fall in love again. _**

**Lita closed her eyes. _John should be here, or my mystery guy. Why can't I get him out of my head! I'm with John but why is he on my mind._ **

**_  
I can't imagine where I'd be  
Without you with me.  
I need you more everyday,  
More than words can say._**

**Randy watched her as she closed her eyes. _You've always been there for me, why did I not see it earlier._ **

**_  
I want you in my life,  
For all my life.  
This night will never end.  
You'll take my hand,  
And I'll fall in love again._**

**Lita smiled to herself as she listened to the words. _I wish you were here mystery guy. _**

**_And nothing short of a miracle  
Could have brought you here to me.  
When I'm with you,  
Heaven's all I see  
(All I see) _**

**Randy knew she must be thinking of his other identity. _When you were my mystery chick I was more in love with you then you could imagine, I never knew you could be real. You were perfect, you still are._ **

**_  
Caught up in every touch,  
I feel the rush,  
Of this moment that we're in.  
Each time we kiss,  
I fall in love again._**

**Lita lifted her head and looked into Randy's eyes. Randy began to get mesmerised. His heart was beating. He was so close to her. His attention went to her lips, so soft. **

**_  
I can't resist,_**

**Randy wanted to kiss her but before he could, he realised what he was about to do he let go off Lita and ran straight out of the door. **

**_  
I fall in love again._**

**The song finished and Lita was surprised as she saw Randy head outside. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

**"Come on Randy. Help a girl out," Lita laughed as she helped him onto his bed. _John and Randy ain't sharing tonight. Should I go see if John's back? It's two in the morning, I can't wake him. Right now, deal with Randy._ **

**"Randy!" Lita muttered as Randy grabbed her hand tightly. **

**"I love you, and I'll never stop," Randy whispered before falling into a deep sleep. **

**Lita gasped. She tried to wake him up but she couldn't. she returned to the corridors and closed his fdoor behind her. _That's what my mystery guy said. Is Randy that guy? No, it's just a coincidence. Yep it is._ **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**"Come on," Lita said as they walked over to the fountain. **

**"I know you wanna make a wish here, so I'm gonna get ice cream," Randy said. **

**Lita smiled at him. He knew that when she wished at a fountain she wanted to be alone. Grabbing money from her pocket, she made her wish. _I wish that when I turn around, my mystery guy will appear in front of me. _Taking a deep breathe, she threw the coin into the water. She closed her eyes and turned around. **

**"Here's your ice cream," Randy handed her a strawberry ice cream. "Made your wish?" **

**"Yea I did," Lita smiled. _Not that it came true._ **

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**"Excuse me aren't you Randy Orton?" a teenage blonde girl patted Randy on the back from outside the queue. **

**"Yes I am," Randy grinned. **

**"Oh my God, wow! I can't believe I'm meeting you!" She gasped. "I'm Kelly." **

**"Nice to meet you Kelly, would you like an autograph or a picture?" Randy asked. **

**"Yea can I have a photo!" she smiled and when Randy nodded she handed her camera to her friend who took a picture. "THANKS!" **

**Randy kissed her on the cheek and she giggled like a mad girl, "See ya." **

**"Bye," she whispered. **

**Randy turned to look at Lita who was…scowling. "What's wrong?" **

**"Am I invisible?" Lita asked. **

**"Not that I've noticed." **

**" 'Kelly' just gave you all her attention," Lita moaned. **

**"When people are around me they forget everyone else," Randy spoke cockily. **

**"Shush!" Lita laughed. _Was I jealous at the way she drooled over Randy?_ **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

**She had fallen asleep in his arms after the film had finished and right now, they were tangled up. Her hazel eyes were open but he was still asleep and trying not too wake him she tried to move, but it was impossible, so she just lay there. Her head was buried into his chest and his arms were around her and she felt so safe and comfortable, even though they were tangled. _What is going on with me? Why am I suddenly feeling something for Randy?_ **

**END OF FLASHBACKS **

Her head began to hurt even more as she thought of the last few months. He had always been there, when she needed to talk about John, he had even planned the way John would propose to her. He nearly jumped off a building for her and they almost kissed. The wish she made had come true and she in the last few days she had fallen for him. Grabbing the teddy bear the mystery guy – that Randy had left she cried. She had fallen for Randy Orton, her fiancée's best friend. This was defiantly not a good thing. There was a knock on the door, assuming it was Trish she opened it only to reveal it was Randy.

"Lita, why'd you leave like that?" Randy asked and that's when he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Lita." He cuddled her and she cried even more. "What's wrong?"

"I…I know," she choked.

"Know what?" Randy asked taking her face into his hands.

Lita showed him the bear. "Your blue eyes."

Randy froze. _She knows. Oh shit!_ He didn't know how to react or what to do. He wanted to run, so he didn't have to face her but that option was out of the question right now.

"You're the one!" Lita continued. "You should have told me!"

"Why? There was no point. Nothing could ever happen between us!" Randy argued.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID RANDY! SOMETHING HAS BEEN HAPPENING BETWEEN US!" Lita screamed before she calmed down. "Whether it was online or in person. You and I talked a lot when we didn't know who we were and then after that. You had always been there for me Randy. You even planned every surprise John had for me. The other night at the club…we almost kissed."

"It was all a mistake. Your John's fiancée."

"I know…"

"You once said John beat me to you. You said that online and you were right."

"I…"

"I never saw you like that before, at least I never thought I did."

"You're the one I can always talk to and I always have and know you're my secret love."

"Lita we can't."

"You can't deny there is something strong between us."

"There isn't."

"This morning when we woke up, it felt great. I felt the safest I've ever felt and so did you."

"No."

"Yesterday we had an amazing time. I've never had that much fun in my life."

"That's you."

"You told Jeff you were in love with someone who was with someone else. I thought it was Chelsea but it wasn't was it?"

Randy sat down on the bed and refused to answer.

"It was me wasn't it?" Lita asked.

Randy continued his silence.

"Answer me! It was me wasn't it!" Lita demanded.

"YES IT WAS YOU! YES I'VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY BEFORE! THE ANSWER'S YES! I LOVE YOU!" Randy shouted. "But it can never happen. I can't do it too John."

"So that's it. It's over."

"Something that hasn't even started cannot be over," Randy replied.

"Fine," Lita let some tears fall.

"I better go," Randy finally managed and just as he had reached the door, Lita spoke.

"I love you too Randy," Lita said.

Randy sighed as he walked out of the door and when he reached his room, he fell to the floor and wept, just as Lita was doing in her room. They both knew it was over but like Randy said, something that never started can never be over.

**A/N: Not a very very good chapter but I think it was okay but it's your opinions that count so let me know what you all think! Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming! xxx **


	15. It will never be the same

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL.

AN:D Oh and the person listening to them will be a '**her**'. Sorry I ain't telling who it is yet. RAW is gonna be my way hehe. The bold writing towars the end are lyrics called 'I can't read you' by Daniel Bedingfield.

Chapter 15:

49 Hours, 56 minutes and 24 seconds since Randy confessed his love for Lita and at this exact moment he sat in the RAW locker room remembering that last week everything was different but now nothing would ever be the same again. He loved someone who was meant to be untouchable, it was the guys code and he had broken the first rule – never touch your mates girl.

Heartbroken was a word you could use to describe Lita's feelings. Others were gutted, angry, confused and the last was ashamed. She had fallen for another man and not just any other man, it was Randy. Sure she hadn't exactly cheated on John, not physically but she knew her heart belonged to someone else and she also knew she had to get over it, not for her sake but for John, he didn't deserve this after all he didn't cheat on her, he was loyal.

John Cena, sitting alone on a crate in the arena hallway would not have agreed with Lita. The kiss, with Maria was still in his mind. He had told her it was a mistake but the other day…he tried to talk to her but he was tempted, that can't happen again. Lita was his fiancée. Lita was the women he was meant to love and he did love her, didn't he?

Maria still hadn't told John what **she** had told her. Lita left Randy's room in his t-shirt. Something fishy was going on there but right know on her mind was the former champion – John. Her original plan was to tempt him, to make him realise his feelings but right know she was reconsidering. Lita hadn't done anything to her so why should she take her man but then again if John was not completely in Love with Lita, it was up to Maria to prove it. In the end, Lita would thank her.

**She** had told Maria the about what **she** had seen but young Maria still hadn't used the information, which frustrated **her**. You give someone info as juicy as **she **did to help that person and still they don't use it. **Her** head ached. How much longer could **she** hide her true feelings on why **she **was doing all this? Life just sucked for **her.**

-X-X-X-X-

RAW – ON SCREEN

Edge was standing in the middle of the ring with his on screen girlfriend Lita as RAW began.

"I guess your wondering why me and Lita are here," Edge spoke cockily as Lita just held his hand and laughed. "You all thought 'Cena' would be having his title match with me tonight but you all were wrong!"

Edge laughed and handed the microphone to Lita, "Cena has not earned a title match. He lost at Summerslam and why should he get another rematch, he has had loads. SO tonight me and Edge are Cena free."

Just as Lita finished her sentence John's music hit, "Your not giving me a title match. Fine. I'll earn one, right here tonight in Atlanta City!"

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"And how exactly are you gonna attempt that?" Edge grinned.

"You'll find out, 'Champ'" Cena grinned before heading backstage.

OFF SCREEN.

Adam Copeland and Lita then headed backstage as well as the first bit of the show ended.

"What is John going to do?" Lita asked Adam.

"Didn't you read your script?" Adam asked as Lita shook her head. "We have a six man intergender match."

"With who, and who wins?" Lita asked.

"You really must have really been distracted if you didn't read the script," Adam asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, fine really. I just…you know wedding stuff, made me a bit…" Lita began.

"Oh don't worry I understand."

"So tonight?"

"Yea me, you and a male partner of our choice versues John and his partners whom Vince is still deciding."

"Who'd you think they are?"

"To be honest, no clue," Adam replied as they neared the water table. He grabbed on and handed the other to Lita. "It's just wedding stuff, nothing else right?"

"I'm sure Adam," Lita smiled as John came over. "Hey."

"Hey," John smiled.

"So who are your partners tonight?" Adam asked.

"Dunno," John replied.

-X-X-X-X-

Meanwhile…

Randy Orton, who had no idea what his use for tonight would be was in his locker room, the others like Jeff and Johnny Mercury had gone to train as they knew what they were going to do tonight. Randy sat down, what else was he to do? His mind still on the redhead as he tried to push her out of his mind and a distraction walked through the door. Maria.

"Hi," She smiled at the legend killer and sat beside him.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yea fine. You?"

"Never better."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Go on."

"The other night actually the other morning someone saw Lita leave your room in your shirt."

"And?"

"She's your best mate's fiancée Randy! You can't sleep with her!" Maria shouted.

"I never slept with her," Randy replied calmly.

"Then why was she in your clothes and sneaking out early in the fucking morning!"

"We are mates. She fell asleep while watching a film okay?" Randy angry this time.

"Look Randy. I don't know whether your telling the truth or not but for John's sake, keep away from her."

"Why'd you care? You want John."

"So? I love him but I do want him to be happy and all I do, I do the best thing for him."

Randy nodded his head. _So do I. I even gave up my only love for him. _

Before either of the two could say anything a stage hand called them and told them the plan for tonight.

-X-X-X-X-

RAW – ON SCREEN – MAIN EVENT:

John Cena pumped up the crowd as he made his way into the ring, smiling as he pretended to know who his partners were. He threw his shirt into the crowd and as usual the crowd fought for it. He stood waiting as his music came to an end and the next competitor was ready. Jeff Hardy. The crowd went wild as he danced and jumped around. Upon entering the ring, he shook John's hand as the two men waited for a diva. John smiled at Jeff wondering who their partner could be. _Probably Trish. Her and Lita have an on screen rivalry so it's defiantly Trish. _But it wasn't Trish. It was someone else. Someone the crowd loved and someone John was trying to avoid. Maria. She pecked Jeff and John on the cheek as she felt John's eyes on her.

Next the WWE Champion and the Women's Champion headed to the ring and as they were heels, the crowd booed them. Lita kissed Adam lightly on the cheek as the entered the ring and John had to be pulled back by the referee. When the Champions music stopped playing there was a silence as everyone wondered who the third person was. After a minute he came out and to Lita's surprise it was Randy. Someone she hadn't seen since that night and someone she didn't wanna see. She faked a smile as she saw him.

The women would start the match as Lita and Maria stayed in the ring. Maria attempted to clothesline Lita who ducked. The red head kicked the younger diva in the stomach and applied a DDT. Maria screamed in pain. Lita dragged her to the ropes and placed her neck on the bottom rope before applying pressure with her foot to the back of Maria's head.

John Cena watched on. _If Lita ever found out about the kiss, is this what she'd do? Maria will get killed if all this was real. _

Lita smirked grabbing the brunette by the hair and as Lita was being a bit too cocky, Maria managed to pull free and kick Lita. The younger diva ran to Jeff Hardy and tagged him in. Lita quickly tagged in Randy and for one second their eyes met but both pushed the thoughts of each other out of their heads.

Randy, who had wasted a minute to catch a glimpse of Lita was blinded when Jeff jumped on him, causing him to be knocked down. Jeff Hardy who saw the legend killer was still rubbing his eyes, got onto the top rope. Randy had just gotten up and as he turned around, Jeff attacked him with a hurricane. Jeff Hardy was about to climb the top rope again when Randy got up and pushed him off.

Lita watched Randy in action. _God he is hot, why am I sooo stupid? Why did I not notice him before? I'm not blind am I? Now it's tooooo late. _

In the ring Jeff had made his way back in and him and Randy were toe to toe, exchanging punches when Jeff Irish whipped him but Randy stopped himself at the ropes and tagged in Edge. Jeff, before Edge could attack him, tagged in John Cena. John continually punched Edge who kept getting up as if he was asking for more.

The last punch John did, kept Edge down. Randy looked as if he was about to enter the ring. John ran to the apron and knocked him to the outside. His attention back to Edge as he did the five knuckle shuffle! Lita jumped up onto the second rope and tried to distract the referee, so Randy could get up. Maria ran into the ring and pushed Lita off the ropes, straight on top of Randy.

Lita's hazel eyes, full of sadness looked into the blue eyes of the youngest heavyweight champion.

"Come on Li, we have to help Edge," he whispered.

Lita nodded and got off him. Randy ran over to Jeff Hardy and began to fight him outside so the referee was distracted. John Cena was attempting to FU the champion when Lita ran in, holding the WWE title and attacked the face of John. Maria ran back into the ring but Lita ducked out of her way and when Maria turned around, she met the title. Edge crawled on top of the WWE champion for the cover As the referee re entered the ring. 1…2…3.

Lita held up Randy and Edge's hand in victory. She then grabbed the mic and looked at John, "Look's like you never earnt your self a title match."

RAW GOES OFF AIR.

The WWE superstars shook a few hands and signed a few autographs before heading backstage.

"That was a good match," John commented.

"Did I hurt you with the title?" Lita asked.

"No." John replied.

"Maria?"

"No, I'm fine too," she smiled.

"I thought you and Randy were gonna leave me, when Maria pushed you off the apron," Adam said to Lita.

"We wouldn't do that," Randy quickly spoke noticing Lita was somewhat speechless.

"Oh before I forget Randy I got my old room mate Carlito back," John said. "So you get a new roomie tomorrow morning."

"And Lita, Vince wants to see you too. I think he has a storyline change for you," Jeff added.

The superstars changed and dressed before meeting Trish, Victoria and Dave in the parking lot.

"So what'd you all wanna do tonight?" Victoria asked.

"PARTY!" Trish laughed.

"Count me out," Randy replied.

"You're usually up for a party. What's wrong?" John asked.

"I'll be having a party tonight but a private one," Randy grinned as a tall blonde woman walked over to them. "This is Candy, my date."

Lita's eyes opened in disbelief. _He's going on a fucking date! He loves me, what's he want with blonde Barbie!_

"See ya all later," Randy smiled. Lita noticed that when they got to Randy's car his tongue was down her throat. Lita's stomach turned as if she was going to puke.

Being normal about everything was not going to work especially if Randy was just going to date randomly.

"So the rest of us going to party?" Victoria asked.

"Not me," Lita replied. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel. Got a bit of a headache."

"Want me to come back with you?" John asked.

"No, you guys have fun. I'll see ya later," Lita smiled.

"You sound like Randy. You too been spending too much time together," John grinned.

Lita smiled and kissed him before heading to the hotel. Grabbing her ipod and one of her photo albums. She pressed play on her ipod.

**I'm never shy but this is different  
I can't explain the way I'm feeling tonight  
I'm losing control of my heart  
Tell me what can I do to make you happy  
Nothing I ever say seems to come out right  
I'm losing control of my heart  
**

The album she had on her bed, was of her and Randy. They had made it on a rainy day when both of them were bored. The first picture was when they had first met and they were just standing normally.

The second picture was of them really drunk and sticking their tongue at the camera. She cried remembering the memory.

**  
And I wish that I could be  
Another better part of me  
Can't hear what your thinking  
Maybe if I just let go  
you'd open up your heart  
**

The next picture she looked at was when Lita was dumped by one of her boyfriends and they had gone into a photo machine and taken four stupid pictures. Randy did this in attempt to cheer her up.

**  
But I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart defending I get left behind  
Can't reach you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind  
**

Lita grabbed the photo and cried. _At that time we were different. We were totally happy with each other but now I can't even let you touch my hand because of our circumstance. _

**  
I like you so much I'm acting stupid  
I can't play the game I'm all intense and alive  
I'm losing control of my heart  
I'm not supposed to be this nervous  
I should play my hand all cool and calm  
I can't breathe  
I'm losing control of my heart  
**

The next photo Lita looked at was another one of their drunk nights when they were completely stupid and she had put Jeff's face paint onto Rnady and he in return used a black marker to draw over her face.

**  
And I wish that you could see  
The other better parts of me  
Feel this fire I'm feeling  
Then you'd see me in control  
And baby then you'd know **

But I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind  
Can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart defending I get left behind

_Why you acting so weird Randy? Instead of dealing with it, you hide your feelings and sleeping with a stupid blonde bitch! Why do you have to move on so fast. Why are you hiding behind your 'player' name?_

**  
And I wish that you could see  
The other better part of me  
Feel this fire I'm feeling  
Then you'd see me in control  
And baby then you'd know **

But I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind

But I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart defending I get left behind

_This is how it's always gonna be now. You and me, keeping our distance from each other, not even being alone in the same room together. Everything's changed. _

Little did she know, things were gonna change for her again.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, hope you all like this one just as much xxx**


	16. The 4th Floor

**SECRET LOVE**

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test. Oh and Melina's pregnant in this fic.

AN::D Oh and the person listening to them will be a '**her**'. Sorry I ain't telling who it is yet. RAW is gonna be my way hehe.

Chapter 15:

Noon, Vince had wanted to see Lita at noon. He had got his PA to leave her a message about where and when to meet him. The day after RAW the WWE superstars would sleep in, most of them battered from the night before but Lita never did and waking up two hours before she had to meet the boss, she got herself ready and headed to her car. Her phone began to vibrate and she answered it without looking at the name.

"Hello?" Lita answered dryly.

There was no reply.

"Hello?" Lita repeated.

Again no answer. Lita looked at her phone, a withheld number. She sighed and hung up, not thinking anything of it. Behind the wheel, she drove straight to Vince's office and his secretary asked her to wait. Her name was Julie, she was a sweet innocent girl.

"So wasup Juls?" Lita smiled at the younger woman.

"Nothing really," she grinned.

"Why you grinning then?" Lita smirked. "Come on spill."

"Okay…I finally got the guy of my dreams!" she shrieked.

"Really? Last I heard you had a complicated love story."

"Yea I had a boyfriend and I thought I loved him but then James, the current love of my life was my best friend at the time and I loved him and after a lot of struggle we got together!"

"Jul's I am so happy for you," Lita smirked. "Will there be wedding bells soon?"

Julie smiled innocently and before she could speak Vince McMahon and Randy entered the room.

"Every time you come to my office Lita, you and Julie are always gossiping," Vince laughed.

"That's what women do," Lita grinned as her eyes landed on Randy. She knew he'd be here this morning and there meeting with the boss was at the same time, yet neither of them knew what it was about.

"Come through," Vince told them both as they walked into his office. "Take a seat."

Randy and Lita both took seats opposite Vince.

"Okay, first of all you can both relax, your not in trouble." Vince smiled.

Lita looked up. _Why are we here then? _

"Lita you've had your own room for a while because there were no other superstars needing a room mate but Randy now needs one," Vince said.

"You saying me and Lita are now room mates?" Randy asked.

Vince nodded, "That's about it. You may go enjoy your day oh and the rooms under both your names."

Before either of the two could argue Vince's phone rang and he was busy once again.

Lita waved goodbye to Julie as she tried to process the new information. _Oh shit, this is all going to go wrong. _

"What we gonna do?" Randy asked.

"We can't do anything Randy, we'll just deal with it. I'll room with John when we're married so…" Lita whispered.

Randy looked at the red head who walked in front. _Duh, she will marry John soon. I'm gonna loose her forever. _He snapped out of it, "John's outside by the way."

Lita nodded. She didn't care why or how come he was outside. She didn't want to talk to Randy, it hurt her too much. Just knowing he was behind caused butterflies in her stomach. It was like being a teenager with a huge crush. This is how she should feel about John. Snapping the thought out of her head and walked straight outside to where John stood.

"Hey beautiful," John grinned.

"Hey," Lita smiled as John kissed her. She held the kiss and could feel Randy's eyes on her. He was watching her and every inch of him was turning green. He wished he was John but he knew that was never to happen. He watched Lita pull away and she smiled. A smile which was hiding the truth, the hurt she felt knowing this was hurting Randy as well, but their biggest obstacle was still to come.

"So what's on the agenda today li?" John smirked.

"I'm sorry John but Trish really wants me to go shopping with her for tonight," Lita replied.

Randy's eyes widened. Wasn't Trish spending the day with the other girls. _I swear Maria said Trish organised a girl's day out and Lita had turned it down. Does Lita not want to spend time with John? Shut up Randy, she just changed her mind._

"Oh," John tried to hide the disappointment.

"But the club tonight yea?" Lita smiled.

"Yep sounds great," John replied. _I haven't spent time alone with Lita in ages._

"I better get my car and go or Trill will murder me," Lita faked another smile before waving goodbye. _Great know I have to go shopping with the others or John will get suspicious. Just perfect. Roommates with Randy and know a day of loudness. _

-X-X-X-X-

"What's wrong?" Randy asked John in the car knowing the answer.

"It's Lita…she seems distant," John replied.

"Does she?"

"I haven't spend time alone with her in ages," Johns sighed. "Maybe she's gone off me."

"She loves you," Randy spoke, trying to hide his own hurt. "She's marrying you. If she didn't love you, she would never marry you right?"

John nodded. Randy was right. "So what did Vince want?"

"Um…he wants me and Lita to be roommates," Randy replied calmly.

"Is that it?" John's eyes widened.

Randy nodded and continued to drive. John looked at his best friends. _He may be a player but he would never make a move on Lita and even if he did she wouldn't reciprocate, would she? I have nothing to worry about. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. _

-X-X-X-X-

Trish Stratus waited in the lobby with the other WWE divas. Victoria was here as well as Stacy, Candice, Torrie, Mickie and Maria.

"Sorry!" Lita smiled as she entered the lobby.

Trish laughed, "It's fine but who would have thought you would be late?"

"Shush," Lita smiled. _Regardless of everything she was going to have fun today. _

"We've heard rumours," Victoria grinned.

Lita looked up, "Huh?"

"We heard you and a certain legend killer – " Torrie began.

"A hot legend killer," Stacy added.

"Are going to be roomies," Mickie finished.

All seven divas looked at Lita, who laughed, "Yes we are roomies."

"You have a gorgeous fiancée and the legend killer. You lucky bitch," Trish laughed.

"You have Jeff remember?" Maria joined in. _Lita and Randy? _

"I know," Trish whispered dreamily.

"Okay girls, to the limo! Time to shop," Torrie grinned.

Lita and Victoria exchanged looks, the were the only two who didn't enjoy shopping as much as the others. In the limo the girls had a glass of champagne before heading to the shops. In the first store Trish made everyone try one thing on and it was an hour later they left the store and headed to the next.

"I'm glad you came," Victoria smiled.

"Otherwise you'd suffer alone," Lita laughed.

"Yep," Victoria smiled.

Just then Trish came out of the changing rooms wearing a baby pink knee length strapless dress.

"Lovely," Lita and Victoria chorused knowing Trish would love them to love her in the dress.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked.

The other two nodded.

"Great because I'm getting Lita one in black and you Vic get a similar one in blue," Trish smirked.

"You what?" Lita questioned.

"Don't even think of arguing. You two are not coming to the club without dressing up a little," with that from Trish she headed back into the changing rooms to change leaving Victoria and Lita speechless.

"What's wrong with you two?" Maria turned up behind them.

"Trish just tried on a dress, me and Vic said we liked it and she ended up buying us the dress too!" Lita replied still shocked.

Maria laughed, "Typical Stratus."

"We have to do something about her," Victoria muttered.

Lita and Maria laughed at Victoria.

"So what you been upto Maria. Haven't seen you in ages?" Lita said softly.

"Been a little bit busy with stuff," Maria replied.

"You mean you got a secret man somewhere?" Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like Trish!" Maria giggled.

"We take that as a yes," Lita smiled.

"No I don't. I did. Sort of did but it's over now," Maria replied.

"I'm sorry Maria," Lita smiled. _I know what it's like to loose someone you really love._

"It's fine," Maria smiled. _If only you knew Lita. _

-X-X-X-X-

Later that night, 9PM

All the guys were ready. They were always on time. Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Dave Batista, John Cena, Randy Orton, Kenny and Test, who had just started to date Torrie.

"Can't believe your on time Randy," Dave commented.

"I don't always take too long to dress," Rand replied.

"You mean Lita kicked you out of your room," Jeff grinned.

"Are you mad? He ain't even gone in there. All the divas have taken refuge," John laughed.

"I was in there and had my stuff and Lita came in followed by all the others and Mickie wanted to put make up on me so I ran for my life," Randy laughed.

"She's already drunk?" Kenny grinned.

Randy nodded. The divas slowly made their way to their other halves. Lita, Trish and Maria were the last all wearing the same dress in different colours. Trish in pink, Lita in black and Maria in pale yellow.

"Wow," John commented.

Lita pecked him on the cheek and smiled. She hated the dress, she noticed Randy look her up and down and then he turned to Maria.

"You look great," Randy said to her.

"Thanks," she blushed.

Lita eyed the younger diva. _Is he interested in her now? Is he the secret boyfriend she was talking about?_

"Should we go?" John asked. He too had noticed Randy comment on Melina and he just watched him put her arm around her.

Lita nodded. She just wanted to throw up. Randy turned around, he saw Lita's face, he saw the hurt on her face. He let go of Maria's waist. _I wanted to see her a little bit jealous but I can't, not with Maria. _

Everyone headed into different cars and once they reached the club. The WWE wrestlers grabbed a booth and ordered the first round of drinks.

"I wanna dance," Torrie giggled dragging Test, Stacy and Chris to the dance floor.

"Come with me," Jeff whispered to Trish who let out a little giggle and followed.

"No guesses to where their going," Victoria laughed.

"We need more drinks," Lita observed and got up.

"I'll give you a hand," Randy volunteered.

As they headed to the bar Randy began to speak, "Me and Maria are just friends."

"I know," Lita muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You and me aren't a couple," Lita said softly.

"I wish things could go back."

"So let's go back. Let's try and forget everything and just be friends again. I mean we haven't done anything wrong so why can't we just be normal? Get drunk have fun?"

"You think it'll work?" Randy asked. _I Can never forget how much I love you but I will try._

"It can," Lita smiled and raised the glass the barman gave her. _It's gonna have to Randy._

Randy smiled as he grabbed the other drinks and headed back to the booth with Lita behind him.

"Torrie and the guys look like their having fun. Come on John, let's dance!" Lita laughed.

"No way!" John said stubbornly. "Not till I have some more drinks down me!"

"Spoil sport," Lita pouted.

"Take Randy. He loves to dance," John smiled.

"Um…" Randy began.

"Just go with her," John ordered.

Randy gave in and turned to the red head, "Shall we?"

"Love to," Lita replied. _Remember last time. _

Torrie and Stacy were grinding together as Test and Jericho watched on happily.

"Hey!" Stacy laughed.

"Looking good ladies," Randy commented.

"Eyes off," Jericho warned.

"Are you still mad at me because every lady thinks I'm hot?" Randy grinned.

"Shut up," Jericho replied.

"Don't wind him up Randy," Lita giggled. "He's just jealous."

Jericho gave Lita a dirty look.

"Looks like he hates you as well know," Randy laughed.

4 Hours Later…

"I'm tired," A drunk Maria spoke.

"Me too," Torrie whispered.

"We should have gone with Jeff and Trish," Stacy muttered. "Or Mickie and Kenny."

"Let's call a cab and c..call it a night," John stuttered.

"NO WAY I AIN'T READY TO LEAVE!" Lita giggled.

"Stay with Randy, we're going," Test replied.

Lita nodded and headed back to the dance floor to join Randy as John watched on. _She can't be attracted to him can she? No, he ain't Lita's type. I'm her type, but their sharing a room. No…no matter what she will not cheat on me. My head. _John grabbed his head before turning to the others.

Only four people per cab so Torrie, Test, Victoria and Dave went in the first and twenty minutes later Maria and John got in the next. They reached the hotel within fifteen minutes.

"There are rain clouds," Maria giggled looking up at the clouds as she exited the cab.

"That's because it's night," John laughed.

"No it's gonna rain!" Maria argued.

"Okay hun, it's gonna rain," John grinned.

Maria smiled as they walked to the elevators, "What floor you on?"

"7…no 4!" John replied.

"Me too, Race you up the stairs," with that the small WWE diva ran to the stairs, with John taking a few seconds to process what she said and following her.

"I WIN!" Maria laughed as she passed the double doors to enter the fourth floor.

"You had a head start!" John argued.

"You mad?" she asked innocently.

"Extremely," John moaned.

"I'll walk you too your room so you don't have to walk me to MINE!" Maria laughed.

"Deal!" John agreed.

Maria skipped across the hallway, having no idea what room she wanted to go to.

"It's here Maria," John called.

"Oh," Maria smiled and turned around before happily skipping to his door. "Where's Carlito?"

"In Australia, so I got the whole room to myself," he smirked.

"GREAT, I need a drink!" Maria replied as she took his room card and opened the door.

"Your drunk!" John laughed. _So am I, but who cares? _

Maria helped herself to some vodka and orange and handed John some. John graciously took it out of her hand and in one gulp drank it all down, which sent his head spinning. _Ouch._

"Slow down babe," Maria giggled, having just drank hers. "Your head must be hurting now."

"It ain't!"

"Liar. You can't take too much alc-oholy!"

"Yes I can. I'm a man," John said childishly.

"Sure…" Maria smiled.

"Come here you!" he laughed as she ran across the room. She giggled as he grabbed her before she could run out of the door. That's when it happened. The second kiss. John's tongue went into Maria's mouth faster then he could say KISS. Maria kissed him back, and pushed him till they were both on the bed, both of them too drunk to think of the consequences of the night…

-X-X-X-X-

4AM –

Lita and Randy had called it a night as they walked back to the hotel, both partly drunk.

"It's raining," Lita observed.

"Really, I thought it was sunny!" Randy laughed. _She hates being winded up._

"Shut up!" Lita playfully punched him but looked up at the sky, with a frightened look on her face. Randy watched her before realising what she was doing.

"I forgot, the Queen of Extreme is afraid of a little thunder and lightening," he laughed again. _How can i forget her fears?_

"I am not!" Lita argued. The hotel was in her sight and at the first roar of thunder, she ran as fast as she could inside the hotel. Randy smirked as he followed after her casually.

"HURRY UP!" Lita called from the hotel entrance._Please Randy, move!_

"I'm coming," he hid a grin as he entered the hotel.

"Do you have your room card?" Lita asked.

"Where's yours?" Randy asked as he showed her his.

"Um…somewhere," Lita giggled.

"You mean you lost it?"

"No I mean…it's somewhere but I don't know where that somewhere is but I know it's somewhere."

Randy rolled his eyes. _Cute. _

Lita smiled. _Okay, I did loose it but I ain't telling Randy that. Better to confuse him. _

"Wanna go and visit John?" Lita asked.

"It's 4 in the morning, he's asleep," Randy replied.

"Wanna visit Jeff?" Lita asked.

"Lita sweetie, there all asleep and sweetie if your gonna go to them because your afraid of the thunder, then don't worry I'll protect you," Randy smirked as they penetrated the elevator.

"Shush!" Lita giggled as she pressed button number five on the elevator keypad. Lita was still a bit shaky as they entered the hotel room as Randy tried to hide his amusement.

"Just laugh," Lita finally said when she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," Randy laughed. "But come on, you turned the music on loudly in the bathroom to hide the thunder."

"No, I just like music…on loud," Lita shook as the thunder roared again. "Go away, I'm sleeping."

Lita got into the second of the double bed and tried to sleep as Randy turned off the light, still trying not too laugh. Lita had managed to fall asleep and so had Randy but two hours later the thunder roared so loudly that both WWE superstars woke with a start. Randy turned over slowly to see the frightened red head. He got up slowly and walked over to her bed.

"Scared huh?" he asked. "I ain't gonna laugh."

"I hate the thunder," Lita got up.

Randy switched on the light and listened as the red head talked.

"My mum used to be an alcoholic when I was really small. I was six and she was drunk, she was driving. It was thundering and she got mad at me and…she kicked me out of the car," Lita recalled the memory as small tears left her eyes. "I was found by some lady who lived near by, she called social service and then my mum got help. For a year I lived with the lady, her name was Belle and she was really nice. She's still alive, about sixty, but since that night I've been petrified off the thunder."

"Must have been hard when you were just six," Randy looked at her with concern. Lita nodded. "Your not gonna be able to go back to sleep are you?"

"I usually jumped in with Trish or even Jeff when I used to room with one of them," Lita replied.

"What if I replace Jeff?" Randy asked.

"Is that a good idea?" Lita wondered aloud.

"We said we'd move on, so yea it's a good idea," Randy replied.

"Okay but trust me when I am scared I scratch and stuff," Lita warned.

"I'll take the risk," Randy laughed as Lita moved aside letting Randy slide in. _Hope this is a good idea. _

Little did they know what John and Maria were doing on the 4th floor.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am really sorry this chapter took so long but I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, hope this one is just as good! R n R xXxXx**


	17. The morning after

SECRET LOVE 

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test.

AN::D Oh and the person listening to them will be a '**her**'. Sorry I ain't telling who it is yet. RAW is gonna be my way hehe.

Chapter 16: The morning after.

He smiled. His head hurt, sure it did, after all he was drunk last night. But he had worn the red head down. Lita wanted to wait till marriage but he remembered last night he had slept with her. John Cena smirked. She had sneaked off earlier but he still remembered how much he enjoyed last night. She was embarrassed that she had broken her vow but that was fine with him. He wouldn't mention it to her. Little did he know that it wasn't Lita he had slept with.

-X-X-X-X-

"Fuck!" the young diva cursed loudly. Maria's roommate Torrie was probably with Test so she was alone.

She had her clothes on, but barely. She was carrying her sandals when she entered her own hotel room. Twenty minutes ago she had been in John Cena's room. He was still asleep when she left she hoped he wouldn't remember last night. This was not meant to happen. She was never meant to sleep with him. He was with Lita. He was so drunk; he was totally out of it. She only prayed he wouldn't remember as she slipped into her own bed.

-X-X-X-X-

Randy's hand was cut. Lita was right she did scratch when she was scared. He laughed to himself. An extreme diva scared of thunder and lightening. It was hilarious.

"Let me," Lita crept up behind him and helped place the bandage on his hand.

"Thanks," he replied.

"I'm sorry," the redhead apologised.

"It's fine. Anyways you go grab a shower, I've had mine," Randy smiled.

Lita nodded as she entered the bathroom. _God he's hot!_

Randy meanwhile was dressed and was debating whether to order room service or wait for Lita and go to the breakfast room and eat. A small knock on the door got Randy off the bed.

"Hey mate," John Cena smirked.

"Hey," Randy smiled. _Here to see Lita. Afterall he was her boyfriend – no fiancée. _

"Where's Lita?"

"Shower."

John nodded and noticed Randy's hand, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing just your fiancée being afraid of the storm last night and scratching my hand off," Randy shrugged.

John went pale, "She was here all night?"

"Where else would she be?"

"I thought…"

"What?"

"Damn, it must have been a dream," John faked a smile. "I have to go but tell Lita I'll meet her later."

Randy looked confused. _What the hell was he talking about?_

-X-X-X-X-

John Cena was panicking. _I know it wasn't a dream. I slept with someone but who? Did I really cheat? Think John THINK!_

**Flashback: **

There are rain clouds," Maria giggled looking up at the clouds as she exited the cab.

"That's because it's night," John laughed.

"No it's gonna rain!" Maria argued.

"Okay hun, it's gonna rain," John grinned.

Maria smiled as they walked to the elevators, "What floor you on?"

"7…no 4!" John replied.

"Me too, Race you up the stairs," with that the small WWE diva ran to the stairs, with John taking a few seconds to process what she said and following her.

"I WIN!" Maria laughed as she passed the double doors to enter the fourth floor.

"You had a head start!" John argued.

"You mad?" she asked innocently.

"Extremely," John moaned.

"I'll walk you too your room so you don't have to walk me to MINE!" Maria laughed.

"Deal!" John agreed.

Maria skipped across the hallway, having no idea what room she wanted to go to.

"It's here Maria," John called.

"Oh," Maria smiled and turned around before happily skipping to his door. "Where's Carlito?"

"In Australia, so I got the whole room to myself," he smirked.

"GREAT, I need a drink!" Maria replied as she took his room card and opened the door.

"Your drunk!" John laughed. _So am I, but who cares? _

Maria helped herself to some vodka and orange and handed John some. John graciously took it out of her hand and in one gulp drank it all down, which sent his head spinning. _Ouch._

"Slow down babe," Maria giggled, having just drank hers. "Your head must be hurting now."

"It ain't!"

"Liar. You can't take too much alc-oholy!"

"Yes I can. I'm a man," John said childishly.

"Sure…" Maria smiled.

"Come here you!" he laughed as she ran across the room. She giggled as he grabbed her before she could run out of the door. That's when it happened. The second kiss. John's tongue went into Maria's mouth faster then he could say KISS. Maria kissed him back, and pushed him till they were both on the bed, both of them too drunk to think of the consequences of the night

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Maria. _John sighed. _Oh fuck. _He ran up and down the stairs until he found Maria. He knocked on her door and she was barely dressed and defiantly hung over. She went paler then a ghost when she saw him. Without a word she moved out of the way and let him in before locking the door.

"You remember?" Maria asked sadly.

"I've cheated Maria. Big time," John looked into her eyes. She was hurting just as much as he was if not more.

"Me and Lita were getting closer. I can't believe I let this happen," Maria cried. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. We were drunk it was as much my fault as it was yours," John said.

"How are we going to tell her?" Maria asked.

"What?"

"Lita."

"We're not."

"You what?" Maria asked.

"Maria let's keep this between us. I don't wanna hurt Lita. She's been hurt before and I don't wanna do that to her," John said.

"A secret?"

"There are loads of secrets in love and this is one of them," John commented. "Please?"

"Fine but we gotta talk about…"

"Us?"

"Yea. I mean come on John, we kissed in the elevator, and we slept together. There is an attraction between us and it's gonna hurt someone if we carry on."

"Then we gotta stop seeing each other," John suggested.

As much as it pained her. She nodded. She watched John walk out of her room and her life. It pained her so much. After all the years they've been together as friends, as a couple and now to be nothing to each other. Her head hit the pillow as she cried to herself.

-X-X-X-X-

Outside the door **she **had heard everything and last night **she** had seen everything. If Lita found out the truth she might run into Randy's arms. Was that good or bad? _I told Maria I'll help her get John but not if it means me losing Randy. Sorry Maria. _

-X-X-X-X-

Randy and Lita had decided to go down for breakfast but not in the hotel in a little coffee shop down the road where Trish and Jeff would meet them.

Randy and Lita found a table and sat down.

"Hi I'm Becky and I'll be your waitress today," A brunette smiled at Randy.

Randy didn't even look twice at her, "We ain't ready yet."

"Okey dokey I'll be back soon!" the bubbly waitress smiled again.

Lita noticed he hadn't looked at her twice. _A year ago he would have flirted like mad. He must really love me to give up all that. When he dated Melina for a while he looked at other women all the time and when he dated Torrie, which was his last relationship. _

"Are you ready yet?" Becky was back.

"Yea I'll have a coffee and an omelette," Randy said and looked at Lita.

"Have pancakes, they make nice ones." Lita suggested.

"Listen to the wifey she knows what she's talking about!" Becky giggled.

"Okay make that two batches of pancakes and two coffees," Randy ordered.

"I wonder where Jeff and Trish are," Lita wondered aloud and just then her phone beeped.

It was a text from Trish:

_Hey gorgeous! Jeff surprised me with breakfast in bed so…I can't make brekkie but what about lunch? Take care xxx_

"Her and Jeff are…busy," Lita smirked.

"Right," Randy rolled his eyes. _Ever since their marriage they had been like that. Will Lita and John be like that?_

"There's gonna be another storm tonight," Lita said as she watched the weather on the little TV in the shop.

"I'm wearing gloves and fully boy protection," Randy laughed.

"Shut up," Lita giggled.

"Here's your breakfast!" Becky grinned as she put the plates down.

"Thank you," Lita beamed.

"Your right these pancakes are yum," Randy acknowledged as he ate.

"Told you!" Lita grinned.

Lita's phone rang but bad reception meant she had to take the call outside.

"Hello," Lita answered.

"Li, it's John."

"Hey, wasup?"

"Nothing I was just wondering where you are?"

"Oh me and Randy went out for breakfast."

"Oh ok. Did he tell you I came by?"

"Yes he did."

"And you never thought to call me or anything."

"I was going to John after breakfast."

"I'm sure you were after your breakfast with Randy," John couldn't hide the jealousy. "Have fun."

He hung up. Lita was angry. _Jerk! Why's he so jealous?_

Lita reentered the diner and sat down and Randy knew something was wrong, "Spill. What's wrong?"

"John's a jerk," Lita replied.

"What'd he say?"

Lita explained the whole conversation to Randy and to her surprise Randy told her to eat and go to him. She smiled at him before she left. Randy paid for the breakfast and headed back to the hotel, he was going to the gym with Dave Batista while Lita headed to John's room. Randy had calmed her down but she was still a little angry and she accidentally knocked over poor Maria.

"I'm so sorry!" Lita gasped as she helped her up.

"Its fine," Maria was pale and startled.

"Are you okay?" Lita showed genuine concern.

"Yea I'm fine," Maria lied.

"Why don't you join me and Trish for lunch at around 1?" Lita asked.

"I dunno…" Maria began.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Lita smiled warmly.

"Ok," Maria gave in. _Your having lunch with John's fiancée. What is the matter with you?_

"Great," Lita replied before heading off to find John. She knocked on his door and he answered, he looked as if he had just come out of the shower.

"What is the matter with you?" Lita yelled.

"With me? What the fuck is the matter with you?" John shouted back slamming the door shut. "Had a good breakfast!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means!"

"NO I DON'T FUCKING KNOW SO WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Randy. You and pretty boy, I saw the way you were at the club with him! DO YOU THINK I'M BLIND! AND THIS MORNING – BREAKFAST!"

"YOU WHAT! ME AND RANDY ARE FRIENDS AND HIS YOUR BEST MATE!"

"A best mate who wants my woman!"

"Your woman? I ain't your property. I chose my own friends and Randy is one of them!"

"FINE"

"FINE!" Lita said angrily before heading to the door. "I can't believe you think I'd cheat on you!" She said before leaving the hotel room. _Arrogant Stubborn FOOL!_

Randy was at the gym and Trish was busy and she had cancelled lunch so she was on her own when she ran into Joey Mercury who looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked.

"Melina had a miscarriage two days ago and her and Johnny broke up," Joey filled Lita in. "I wanna cheer Johnny up but what about Melina, she doesn't wanna go out or anything!"

"Would she come out for lunch with me?"

"I doubt it. I think she's staying in with Mickie for a girls day."

"Oh well tell her if she needs me I'm here," Lita smiled. "And that goes for Johnny too."

"Thanks Lita but I've sort of lost Johnny so I'll see you later," Joey Mercury ran off.

Lita continued to roam around. She decided why not go sit in the park. As she sat on the bench she noticed a familiar face by the flower bed.

"Hey, Joey's looking for you," Lita smiled.

"Is he?" Johnny Nitro replied.

"Yea he is," Lita answered.

"I guess you've heard the gossip."

"Not everyone knows it you know."

"Right," Nitro shrugged and sat down.

"You wanna talk about it?" Lita asked sitting beside him.

"You wanna listen?"

"Why not?"

"Coz you and John are in perfect land, you don't need me to be depressing."

"Perfect Land? Far from it," Lita tried to hide the hurt.

"Relationships are hard."

"Your telling me," Lita looked at him. "So come on talk, I have good ears."

He smiled weakly at her, "I guess this break up was coming. I mean me and Melina were rocky for ages. I mean like we broke up and she went out with Randy and I went out with Krystal but then we realised we were still in love so we got back together. And I really did love her, I still do."

"So what happened?"

"Melina had changed. She was moody and everything. Then the arguments began and she even accused me of cheating!"

"But you weren't?"

"No never! I loved her too much. A week later she was pregnant and I was over the moon! So was Melina and the last few weeks have been great. It was like old times. Couldn't sleep, couldn't eat all that. Love. We were happy. This baby was bringing us closer together and then the miscarriage. It hasn't been two days it's been two weeks. We never told anyone. The arguments began again and then she said…"

"What did she say Johnny?"

"She didn't love me anymore. That was it. The end of our relationship."

"I'm so sorry."

"I loved her Lita. I loved her!"

She hugged him. He was really heartbroken over Melina, but then she knew how Melina was feeling as well.

"I thought she was the one," Johnny continued. "Lita if you ever find the perfect guy for you. If you find the one then don't let him get away or you'll regret it. If me and Melina never went on that break or if I'd been more serious in the start I would have still had her. Never let the love of your life get away," Johnny smiled at her.

"I've found the one," Lita said.

"Don't let him go."

"I won't," Lita smiled. _Randy's the one._

"I better find Joey," Johnny got up.

"Yea and I have lunch with Maria," Lita stood up.

"Thanks for the talk Lita," he smiled.

"Anytime," Lita replied as she watched him walk away. _Do I want to regret this for ever or should I do something about it? I need to think about this._

Lita called Maria and told her to meet her at the restaurant for lunch. Little did she know what was coming.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am really sorry this chapter took so long but I hope you like it. Writer's block! It was bad but I'm back! YAY! And for making you guys wait for ever I'll give you a preview for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 17: An Unexpected Lunch – Lita and Maria will be having lunch and it will be great and then other divas come to join them. More the merrier but one of them is the woman, the woman who knows everything about JOHN/MARIA/LITA/RANDY and only Maria knows who she is and in the next chapter you will know exactly what she wants and maybe I'll even tell you who she is.**

**So the faster you review the faster Chapter 17 will be up. More reviews mean a faster update!**

**Take Care guys**

**xxx**


	18. An Unexpected Lunch

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test.

AN::D Oh and the person listening to them will be a '**her**'. Sorry I ain't telling who it is yet.

Chapter 17: An unexpected Lunch

At 1pm, like planned Lita met Maria at the restaurant. Lita couldn't help but notice that behind Maria's smile, she was hiding something. Lita couldn't help but wonder if it was a secret heartbreak she was hiding. _Maybe Maria was interested in Randy but Randy wasn't. Great, I've made Maria's life miserable too._

"You okay Maria?" Lita asked.

"Yea I'm fine Lita," Maria smiled. "Don't I look it?"

"Honestly, you look a little sad," Lita replied.

"The truth is…"Maria began. "There's this guy. I really care about him and I might even…"

"You might even love him," Lita finished as Maria could not.

Maria nodded.

"What's the problem then?"

"He's in love with someone else. At least I think he is. He says he is."

"So you don't defiantly know if he's in love with someone else?"

"No."

"Then you have to talk to him. I mean if he's in love with you he's lying to this other women and to you as well as himself. If he isn't in love with her, he better end it and if he does love her then Maria you have to…"

"Let him go," Maria stared into space. _Let John go._

"I know it's hard but…it'll be better in the long run," Lita smiled at the younger diva.

"Thanks Lita," Maria smiled as the two ordered chicken and veg.

As they ate, the talked about a lot of different topics and after they finished the two women decided to do what women do best. Shopping!

"Hey isn't that Torrie, Stacy and Victoria?" Maria noticed as they entered a lingerie store.

"Yea it is," Lita smiled as the two joined the trio. "Hey guys."

"THANK GOD!" Victoria hugged Lita tightly. "I cannot stand another second of convo on lacey bras or padded!"

Lita laughed at Victoria.

"We are not that bad!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Anyway, Maria do you think I should go for a sexy black lace or baby pink lace?"

"Black," Maria replied.

"See what I mean?" Victoria whispered to Lita as she nodded.

"We need to go get tops and trousers and stuff," Victoria thought of any excuse to get out of this store.

"Come on then," Torrie said as she quickly went to the counter and paid.

As the five continued to shop they entered a huge clothes store which allowed Victoria and Lita to slip away from the other three. As they browsed through a sections of t-shirts, Lita's phone began to ring.

"Hello," Lita spoke softly.

"Hey it's Stacy. We're in the changing rooms and Melina and Trish are here too. After Melina's break up she needs all of us here so can you and Vic make your way too the back," Stacy spoke really fast.

"Okay we're coming," Lita smiled. She told Victoria what Stacy had said and after grabbing some random jeans and top they made their way to the changing rooms and joined the other WWE divas.

"Hey Melina," Victoria hugged her. "You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine," she smiled. "I'm over it. So how does this top look on me?" Melina modelled a red top which she just tried on.

"It looks great," Lita spoke softly. _She is so not over it. _

After half an hour in the changing rooms the divas left and Melina was craving a giant cookie from the shopping mall coffee shop. The divas headed their with everyone tiptoeing around Melina, just in case she broke down in tears because of Johnny. Then a thought crossed the divas as they whispered to each other. What if Johnny was in the coffee shop? Their faces went pale hoping and praying he wasn't there.

To their relief he wasn't but the coffee shop was not completely WWE wrestler free. Sitting on a table goofing around was Rey Mysterio, Dave Batista and Randy Orton. Lita's heart skipped a beat. This was not happenening.

"Hey guys!" Victoria laughed and sat down between Batista and Rey.

"Enjoying the shopping," Dave grinned eyeing up all the bags as he leaned in to kiss her.

The girls excluding Lita made a oooo sound.

"Take a seat," Rey smiled.

Lita froze for a second. _Sit or run? Shut up Lita. _The last seat available was the one beside Randy.

"You waiting for Christmas Red?" Dave asked.

"No just thanksgiving," Lita smiled weakly as she sat down.

Randy looked at her. _She was nervous. That much is obvious. We're meant to be just friends. She should relax. I guess it ain't that easy._

"What'd you buy?" Randy's attention turned to the backs.

"Oh nothing much," Torrie smiled.

"No just Torrie and Stacy buying out the whole shop," Lita replied.

The others laughed.

"We need to do more shopping and this time everyone has to try on everything!" Stacy giggled.

Melina looked at Lita who looked at Victoria who looked at Maria. Stacy and Torrie were being serious and the four of them are going to have to suffer with the shopoholics.

"Lucky Trish she doesn't have to be a part of this," Victoria muttered to Lita as they tried on another top.

"Lucky her. Wonder where she is?" Lita wondered.

"Where's Maria?"

"Toilets."

Maria looked in the mirror of the mall toilets. Her eyes were red and with a little help from her good friend the foundation stick, she'd cover it up in no time. She was not planning for someone to walk in.

"Crying Maria," **she **said.

"No," Maria lied.

"Are you crying because you slept with John?" **she **grinned.

Maria looked at her.

"I know. I know everything and soon so will Lita."

"Why are you doing this?

"Because I want something."

"I can tell John and Lita who you are. I can tell them what your doing and your trying to break them up."

"I am not trying to break them up Maria, you are. What exactly are you going to say."

Maria looked deeply into her eyes, "I can't believe your doing this…."

**A/N: Hey guys yes I know it's been like a year since an update. Personal problems so sorry about that. Hope you all like this chapter, short I know. **

**I've got a deal for you guys. You guess who the mystery woman is and I'll update. The first person to guess correctly gets an advanced copy of the next chapter and one other chapter they can choose at a later date. Sound like a plan?**

**And I promise I won't change the mystery woman depending on my mood lol.**

**Anyways update guys! xxx**


	19. Tears in the Rain

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test.

AN::D Oh and the person listening to them will be a '**her**'. Sorry I ain't telling who it is yet.

Chapter 18: A Blonde with a vengeance

Maria looked in the mirror of the mall toilets. Her eyes were red and with a little help from her good friend the foundation stick, she'd cover it up in no time. She was not planning for someone to walk in.

"Crying Maria," **she **said.

"No," Maria lied.

"Are you crying because you slept with John?" **she **grinned.

Maria looked at her.

"I know. I know everything and soon so will Lita."

"Why are you doing this?

"Because I want something."

"I can tell John and Lita who you are. I can tell them what your doing and your trying to break them up."

"I am not trying to break them up Maria, you are. What exactly are you going to say."

Maria looked deeply into her eyes, "I can't believe your doing this…stacy, this isn't like you."

"How do you know what I'm like," the blonde diva scowled.

"Your Lita's friend!" Maria argued.

"AND I'M PROTECTING HER! YOU MARIA ARE A LITTLE SLAPPER! DO AS YOUR TOLD FROM NOW ON AND I WON'T TELL NOONE!" Stacy yelled.

"What'd you want," Maria whispered.

"I want…" Stacy began.

The door opened quickly, "Will you two get a move on!" Torrie Wilson moved.

"Sure," Stacy smiled. _BITCH! SO CLOSE!_ "Come on Maria!"

Stacy keibler linked her arm into the timid Maria's arms and walked out of the toilets behind Torrie.

The rest of the day was pretty eventless. Stacy tried to get Maria on her own but with a group of divas shopping, it was near impossible. Stacy watched as each diva retreated to their rooms. _Tomorrow Maria, or maybe the next day, I've waited ages for this I can wait a little longer. _

Maria was literally shaking as she entered her room, Torrie was knackered but she still had enough energy to go on her date but Maria was exhausted, physically and mentally. As she sat alone in her room, her mind wondered to her "friend" Stacy. _What can she want? What do I have to offer? Why me? Does she just want Lita's happiness? No she can't she want's something else. Think Maria think. Should I call John, someone knows I have to call him._

The young diva grabbed her phone and dialled the number she wanted, "John…" her voice was quiet.

"Maria," John replied. "You okay?"

"Someone knows."

"Knows what?"

"About what happened."

"What happened?"

"MEN! WE SLEPT TOGETHER YOU IDIOT. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN!"

John's heart literally stopped beating, "Who?"

"Doesn't matter but I'm getting blackmailed."

"What do they want? Money?"

"No. I haven't been told yet."

John paused, "Will they tell Lita?"

Maria's heart sank, _Is that all you care about? _"Doubt it."

John breathed a sigh of relief. Just as he was about to reply a small knock came from his door, "Maria I have to go but when they tell you what they want you tell me."

"Okay." _Why the hell should I? To double check your fiancée won't find out. _

"Bye," John hung up and went to his door to find the red head standing there. "Hi."

"Hi," Lita replied before walking in.

"I'm sorry" John spoke softly as he joined Lisa on the sofa.

"For what?" _For yelling at me, for sating I'd cheat?_

"For everything, I was out of line," _For cheating, for starting this relationship with a lie._

"John if we're always going to fight…"

"No, don't finish that. I was grumpy. I took it out on you but I shouldn't have. I'm sorry," he leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"You have jealousy issues."

"Yea but what was I thinking. You going for Randy, nah you have better taste," he grinned.

"Exactly," Lita faked a smile. _I'm falling for him John. _

"I love you," John smiled. _Am I just saying that or do I mean it? I don't want to hurt you babe._

"I love you too," Lita replied before kissing him. _I'm with you John and I promise never to cheat on you. I do love you in a way. _

Lita smiled as she entered her room where Randy was coming out of the shower.

"Done shopping?" Randy asked looking at the time which read 8pm. "And home early, some one's a goody goody."

Lita laughed, "How old are you?"

"1 and 0" Randy replied before grabbing the hairdryer.

"Were you this vain when you were 10?" Lita asked as Randy used various hair products in his hair.

"Not my fault I'm hot," Randy laughed.

"Vain, self absorbed…"Lita began before collapsing on the bed.

"Better then being an over energetic fiery red head," Randy laughed. "I'd die if I was born with red hair."

"Haha your hilarious. Red hair is beautiful!"

"If you say so red," Randy smiled.

"I do say so," Lita smiled. _Perfect. Me and Randy can be friends. No matter how hot he is. Snap out of it._

"You in a daydream?" _About me? Maybe I am vain._

"No just thinking."

"Elaborate. I'm not a mind reader."

"Not smart enough."

"Insult me as much as you want you'll regret it one day," Randy joked as he tried to open another bottle of his hair product.

"Need a hand," Lita got up.

"Nope."

"Too bad I'm helping," Lita replied.

"I'm sure your not scared of the storm so your moving this way, next to the big strong man," Randy smiled as thunder roared behind them.

"I am not scared," Lita said stubbornly.

Her hand touched the lid of the bottle on top of Randy's. He held her gaze and without hesitation he leaned in, their lips touched and then as if they had waited all their life for this moment, a passionate kiss followed.

What seemed like ages was only a few minutes. The realisation of what had occurred caused Lita to pull away, with her eyes wet with tears she ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the garden of the hotel. The rain poured down on down. Her bouncy red hair flattened, her face paler then a ghosts, tears mixed with the rain as she fell on her knees.

"Li," a voice came from behind.

More tears from the red head, "J…jeff."

"Li," the multicoloured haired superstar kneeled beside his bestfriend. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with Randy!"

"What?"Shocked Jeff spoke calmly.

"He's my mystery man. I'm the girl he's in love with. I love him but I can't have him," Lita cried into the darkness of the night.

**a/n: Well done ****behrendt54 for guessing correctly, remember you can ask for another chapter in advance as well:D **

**This fic is nearing a end guys I'm guessing a few more chapters, depending on where I take the fic from here!**

**Thanks guys for reviewing the last chapter I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy this chapter:D**


	20. Choices

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test.

AN::D Oh and the person listening to them will be a '**her**'. Sorry I ain't telling who it is yet.

Chapter 19: Choices

Jeff Hardy opened the door to his hotel room and let the shaking, soaking wet red head into his room where Trish was occupying the sofa with a magazine in her hand but the moment she saw the red head the magazine went flying as she ran to hug her best friend.

"Hun, what happened?" The blonde diva asked as she sat Lita down on the sofa.

Through the uncontrollable shaking and tears Lita tried to answer, "R…r..andy…"

"What about him?" Trish asked.

Lita could no longer speak, she looked at the younger Hardy brother to answer for her.

"You remember Lita emailing some guy?" Jeff asked and when Trish nodded he continued, "It was Randy. The girl Randy was in love with, is Lita. At that club a few months ago he was talking about being in love with someone he can't have…"

Trish's eyes widened, "Real…legit feelings!" Trish closed her eyes. "I was shocked that day when he said he was in love

_**Flashback:**_

_**Randy Orton moved away from the group when he came back in, instead of heading to the booth where everyone was sitting he headed straight to the bar, ordering himself a strong drink, he drank in one go. Three times he repeated this while the others watched.**_

"_**Randy is really knocking back the drinks," Jeff Observed.**_

"_**Yea, he said he felt sick and needed a drink," Lita replied.**_

"_**I think something's wrong with him," Trish said.**_

"_**I know but he won't talk to me," Lita said sadly.**_

"_**Maybe he needs a guy to talk too," Trish smiled and looked at Jeff.**_

"_**Fine, I'll talk to him," Jeff gave in.**_

_**He walked over to the legend killer who was know on his fifth glass. Jeff ordered himself a drink and sat beside Randy.**_

"_**Hey man," Jeff smiled. Randy barely acknowledged him. "Randy haven't you had enough."**_

"_**I ain't even started."**_

"_**Is something wrong?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Nope nothing is wrong Jeffy," Randy laughed.**_

"_**You can talk to me you know," Jeff replied.**_

"_**Promise you won't tell a soul."**_

"_**I promise."**_

"_**Well…there's this girl……"**_

"_**Is she a WWE diva?"**_

"_**Nope, she just this girl….and I think I love her."**_

"_**That's great. Isn't it?"**_

"_**No it's not. She's got a boyfriend and it's serious but that ain't the whole problem."**_

"_**Then what is Randy?"**_

"_**I'm the legend killer and I can't fall in love. I'm known for having more women then any other man. I can get any girl and I don't even need to know her n…name," Randy stuttered as he was drunk. "See…I can get anyone so why is she making me feel like this Jeff. I hate it! I can't think about anyone else, I can't be myself and I can't stand to be around her because I want her!"**_

"_**I know it's hard Randy but sometimes…" Jeff began.**_

"_**Sometimes you gotta let the ones you love go, for their happiness," Randy finished.**_

"_**I'm sorry mate," Jeff sighed.**_

"_**Yea well…it ain't meant to be," Randy shrugged. "I see a really hot brunette so I'll see you later."**_

_**A shocked Jeff Hardy watched a baffled Randy Orton hit on a random brunette.**_

"_**Well?" Trish asked Jeff as she and Lita sat at the bar.**_

"_**What happened Jeff?" Lita questioned.**_

"_**He's in love with someone and he can't have her," Jeff responded.**_

_**The diva's looked at each other. Randy Orton. Love. Unbelievable.**_

"_**But he's hitting on that woman," Trish spoke after an uncomfortable silence.**_

"_**That's how Randy deals with his problems. Random women, random one night stands," Lita answered. "Who is this other woman?"**_

"_**We don't know her, she's from his past," Jeff replied.**_

"_**He's kissing her!" Trish remarked bewilderedly.**_

"_**He does that," Lita answered.**_

"_**Let's save him from the biggest mistake of the night," Jeff stood up followed by the two divas.**_

_**End of flashback. **_

"He was so genuine," Trish finished.

"Ki…kissed. We." Lita murmured.

"You kissed him!" Trish asked loudly.

Lita nodded.

"What are you doing with John then?" Jeff asked. "If you love Randy…"

"I love John, just differently…" Lita whispered as she started to warm up.

"But…" Trish began.

"I…I can't hurt him, nor can Randy," The sad hazel eyed diva replied.

Trish hugged her best mate, nothing left to say was there. A few drinks were passed around, a few tears cried but Lita had decided she had to talk to Randy, no matter what they had to come to a final final final solution. What ever the decision there was no going back.

"Wait till the morning," Jeff suggested.

"RAW is on tomorrow I can't wait!" Lita argued.

"It's 10pm and you're soaked," Trish commented. "Take a shower and you can borrow some clothes."

After a half an hour shower, the red head was in a pair of black jeans a blue t-shirt. She headed towards the door as words of encouragement came from Jeff and Trish. She opened the door but before she left she looked at her two best friends, "I love you guys."

"We know," Jeff grinned.

Lita smiled as she walked down the corridor to her room. Taking deep breathes she entered her room, to see Randy Orton by the window with a glass of vodka in his hand. He turned around as he felt eyes piercing into his back. _Your best mate's fiancée. _

"Hey," Lita whispered.

"You changed your clothes," Randy noticed.

"Yea," Lita nodded. "Um…I got wet so I borrowed Trish's."

"So you were with Trish?"

"Yes." _Not with John. _

"Ok." _Good not with John._

"We need to…"

"Talk. I figured that Li…we kiss and you run off. I get why but…"

"What now Randy?"

Lita sighed as she sat on her bed and Randy on his. Both facing the mirror before the, a sad look on their faces.

"I can't stop loving you," Randy said plain and simply.

She looked at him with her hazel eyes. All she wanted was to feel his touch again. Have his lips on hers. His hands on her body.

"We can't hurt John, he will never forgive us. He deserves someone he loves to be with him," Randy added.

"I can't just be with him during the day and then come back here and kiss you!" Lita argued, her eyes filling up with tears. "Or get in your bed if there's a storm!"

"So I have to change rooms," Randy replied.

"What?"

"You can't come back here to me every night can you? So it makes sense if I leave!" Randy yelled.

"Run away then as always!" Lita shouted back.

"What do you want me to do?" Randy stood up. "I can't stop these feelings can I!"

Just before Lita could reply the phone rang and the red head answered it, "What?"

"Mam, I have a call for Miss Dumas from Atlanta shall I connect it?" The woman at reception asked.

"Sure," Lita replied totally confused. "A phone call from Atlanta," She said to Randy who was also confused. Lita's mum never called.

"Amy…" Lita's mother spoke.

"Mum, what's wrong? Couldn't you get my cell?" Lita asked.

"Lita there's something I have to tell you…"

The conversation lasted about half an hour before Ms. Dumas hung up.

"Lita…" Randy looked at the teary red head.

"Bella's on her death bed," Lita replied as Randy hugged her.

Randy tried to recall why that name seemed so familiar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Lita got into the second of the double bed and tried to sleep as Randy turned off the light, still trying not too laugh. Lita had managed to fall asleep and so had Randy but two hours later the thunder roared so loudly that both WWE superstars woke with a start. Randy turned over slowly to see the frightened red head. He got up slowly and walked over to her bed.**_

"_**Scared huh?" he asked. "I ain't gonna laugh."**_

"_**I hate the thunder," Lita got up.**_

_**Randy switched on the light and listened as the red head talked.**_

"_**My mum used to be an alcoholic when I was really small. I was six and she was drunk, she was driving. It was thundering and she got mad at me and…she kicked me out of the car," Lita recalled the memory as small tears left her eyes. "I was found by some lady who lived near by, she called social service and then my mum got help. For a year I lived with the lady, her name was Belle and she was really nice. She's still alive, about sixty, but since that night I've been petrified off the thunder."**_

"_**Must have been hard when you were just six," Randy looked at her with concern. Lita nodded. "Your not gonna be able to go back to sleep are you?"**_

"_**I usually jumped in with Trish or even Jeff when I used to room with one of them," Lita replied.**_

"_**What if I replace Jeff?" Randy asked.**_

"_**Is that a good idea?" Lita wondered aloud.**_

"_**We said we'd move on, so yea it's a good idea," Randy replied.**_

"_**Okay but trust me when I am scared I scratch and stuff," Lita warned.**_

"_**I'll take the risk," Randy laughed as Lita moved aside letting Randy slide in. **__**Hope this is a good idea.**_

_**Little did they know what John and Maria were doing on the 4th floor.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Outside the door stood the devious Stacy Keibler trying to listen to every word of the conversation. _Did Randy say he was in love with Lita? And they kissed?_

Stacy took a deep breath. _No way can Randy Orton be in love with a bitch like Lita. She has everything and now she wants whats mine. No way in hell._

"Stacy baby let's go to my room," Chris Jericho smiled at his girlfriend.

"Come on," Stacy faked a smile. _No way Lita, you don't get my man this time. After I'm done your going to have nothing left bitch._

John Cena was stretched across his bed, doing something he did not usually do, thinking about life. _Lita, Maria, Lita, Maria. Maria, I remember when we first met._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**The young John Cena on his night to challenge for the WWE Championship waited backstage for any last minute instructions. His heart was already beating faster then normal. This was it, the big one. The title he dreamed of, the title which should be his, the title he desired from the young age of five. He was sweating and nervous already and that's when he saw her. Dressed in a black jacket and a mini skirt, a beautiful brunette woman, walking towards him like an angel from heaven. **_

"_**Excuse me, do you know where Mr.McMahon's office is?" she asked in a cute voice.**_

"_**Um…um…down the hall, first door on the right," John Cena stammered.**_

"_**Thanks," she smiled and just as she began to walk off, she suddenly stopped and slowly turned around, "I'm Maria by the way."**_

"_**John Cena," he replied. **_

"_**Great," she smiled flirtatiously. **_

"_**So you're a new diva?" He asked.**_

_**She nodded, "You're a RAW Wrestler right?"  
**_

"_**Great assumption," he smiled as she laughed at her blondeness, "If your not busy after the show maybe I could show you around RAW and stuff."**_

"_**Sounds great," Maria smiled before she headed off to the chairman's office.**_

_**John Cena could not help but smile, and suddenly all his nerves were gone.**_

_**End of flashback**_

The present John Cena smiled at the memory of that day, he did win the title that night and he and his friends did celebrate, Maria came along and after the celebrations he got to know her, what she liked, what she hated…who she was. That was the beginning, the next year was the best in his life until that day when it all came to an end.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**John Cena laughed at the joke of one of one of the make up stylists. Claire, her name was, she was hilarious and gorgeous. She was a blonde, model looking girl who any guy would love to have. She was beautiful but she had a sense of humour and common sense which some girls lacked. She defiantly wasn't a girl of low intelligence. She was only working until her modelling contract started in two weeks.**_

"_**Shut up that did not happen to you!" Claire argued with the champ.**_

"_**It did, that dog was wild," he grinned.**_

"_**Wow, you have loads of stories."**_

"_**In this job you do make stories! You'll have millions of stories once you get modelling."**_

"_**Hope so! Hope their half as interesting," she smiled. "You're an amazing guy John."**_

_**John Cena had a momentary lapse, without thinking he leaned in to kiss her and to his surprise she kissed him back.**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK?" Maria's startled voice shouted.**_

_**John Cena pulled away, "Maria…"**_

_**Maria was already storming off in the other direction not listening. John Cena caught up with her and begged her to hear him out. She angrily followed him into his dressing room.**_

"_**You kissed her," she said simply.**_

"_**A weakness…Maria, I'm sorry it should never have happened, I love you. It was a mis…"**_

"_**Cut the crap. I can't stand this John, what the hell has happened to you. This isn't the guy I met on the first day of RAW!"**_

"_**I'm apologising Maria!"**_

"_**Save it. Last week you were apologising because you forgot that we were meeting my parents, the week before you forgot our anniversary and this week to top off a brilliant month you kissed big boobed CLAIRE!" Maria screamed as people gathered outside the door, all listening.**_

"_**I'm sorry I'm a disappointment to you! Like your miss perfect! Your always late for everything."**_

"_**By what ten minutes, at least I don't forget I'm meeting your parents!"**_

"_**I was busy I had other things on my mind!" John shouted.**_

"_**Right…" tears came out of Maria's eyes.**_

"_**Your nagging and constant crying is doing my head in!"**_

_**Maria remained quiet, "You've changed."**_

"_**Then why are you with me. How about this, we end it right here right now."**_

"_**Is that what you want?" Maria asked.**_

"_**Didn't I just say that?" John shouted.**_

_**A tearful Maria walked out into the gathering crowd and straight to Stacy Keibler who comforted the young diva. The girls were sympathetic to the young diva while majority of the men took John's side but then again that was expected. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

That was the decision John made that day and today he was remembering. _Am I regretting it? Why did I make such a harsh decision so quickly? Why did I kiss Claire? I was young and stupid and not ready for a relationship. But a good few months later here I am engaged to Lita. I'm engaged because I felt guilty about hurting Maria, I'm engaged because I'm afraid the same thing will happen. Am I finally ready? More importantly, am I with the right woman. Did i make the right choice?_

**a/n: HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! IT'S LONGER SO HOPE IT'S GOOD IN QUALITY! OK…I'M ASSUMING NO MORE THEN 10 CHAPTERS MAXIMUM PROBABLY AROUND 5-7 MORE ACCURATELY I THINK, THEN AGAIN I MIGHT GET A BRILLIANT IDEA AND MAKE IT MORE THEN 10 CHAPTERS.**

**LOL YEAH UNPREDICTABLE I AM:D**

**ANYWAYS GUYS REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**OH AND I'M PLANNING TO UPDATE MY OTHER FICS TOO! TAKE CARE GUYS XXX**

**a/n: Well done ****behrendt54 for guessing correctly, remember you can ask for another chapter in advance as well:D **

**This fic is nearing a end guys I'm guessing a few more chapters, depending on where I take the fic from here!**

**Thanks guys for reviewing the last chapter I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy this chapter:D**


	21. Wedding dates and injuries

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test.

AN: The mystery woman is Stacy, sorry last chapter I forgot to update this note! Lol! Anyways here's the next chapter guys:

Chapter 21:

Lita sat by the window of Bella's living room staring out into the darkness of the night. She had always loved Bella's house, it put everything in perspective. She thought of the night when John had agreed rather reluctantly to come with her but Randy had agreed straight away.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**RAW was over and it was around midnight when Lita, Randy and John left the Arena.**_

"_**I wanna drive out tonight," Lita said.**_

"_**It's really late baby," John placed his arm around the red head's waist.**_

"_**So?" Lita replied.**_

"_**You packed your bags?" Randy asked.**_

"_**Yes," Lita replied.**_

"_**Then let's go," Randy replied.**_

"_**Orton, your meant to take my side," John argued.**_

"_**It's not about sides mate, she's upset, she wants to see Bella and we agreed to go with her," Randy stated.**_

"_**Fine," John reluctantly agreed.**_

_**Lita looked at Randy and smiled gratefully. **__He really does care about me._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She smiled. A few days ago they had arrived and were due to leave in a day. Turns out Lita's mother had exaggerated about Bella's illness, she only had a flu which was getting better, no more fevers just a mild cough.

"Gonna miss this little house," a voice came from behind Lita causing her to jump.

"Randy don't do that!" Lita said.

"Sorry," he smiled innocently in the dark and then sat opposite Lita.

Bella's little house was cute, it was a two floored house with three bedrooms. Lita had got her own room while John and Randy were made to share.

"I'm sure you are," Lita rolled her eyes.

Randy smiled at her response, "John's out like a log."

Lita acknowledged the statement with a nod, "Can't believe we're going back tomorrow."

"I know. I could stay in a place like this one day," Randy replied.

"Not a million dollar mansion?" Lita said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Randy smiled.

"Make me!"

At that invitation Randy moved forward and began to tickle the red head who started to laugh uncontrollably.

"s….t…t…op," Lita giggled.

They never saw Bella enter the room until she turned the lights on and that's when Randy stopped.

"Sorry Bella, did we wake you," Randy flashed his smile.

"No, my dear I needed a drink," Bella replied. Bella aged sixty didn't look her age, she could easily pass for fifty. She had white hair which was long and usually tied in a pony tail and usually wore lovely dresses.

"Let me get you a glass," Randy offered. He quickly entered the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Bella said.

"Night Randy," Lita grinned.

Bella took a seat on the sofa and looked at the diva before here, "He's a great guy."

"Yea he is." Lita replied. "Bella…"

"Yes honey."

"What do you think of john?"

"He seems like a nice guy."

"That it? He seems?"

"Yes, I mean he is a lovely guy dear but…"

"But?"

"I don't think he's right for you."

"Why?"

"I think you're better suited to young Randy."

"Randy?" Lita asked totally shocked.

"There's…how do I say it?...Chemistry between you."

"None between me and John?"

"Not that I've noticed dear."

"Ok."

"You must be thinking what I am otherwise you would've argued."

"Can't argue with you Bella."

"I might be wrong dear, you and John might have more chemistry then I see. You and Randy might just be close friends. I honestly don't know. The one thing I want to say is follow your heart sweetheart, no matter what or you'll spend everyday of your life regretting it."

"Did you follow your heart with Jim?" Lita wondered aloud.

"My late husband and I were in love since high school. We broke up in college and dated others. I was actually proposed to by my boyfriend at the time but I said no, my heart still belonged to Jim. I went and told him that night and we reunited. A bit corny but love usually is. Love is always hard Lita, you have to fight for the right guy," Bella smiled at the WWE diva.

"What if following your heart will hurt someone you care about?" Lita asked.

"Someone will always get hurt, but you never what's going on with that someone either."

"What'd you mean?"

"You'll understand one day." The old lady patted the diva on the head before retreating to her bedroom.

Bella's thoughts continued to circle in Lita's mind even when the three superstars had returned to their hotel room's the following night.

Randy was taking a shower as Lita slipped into her bed when their was a knock on the door.

"Open up it's me," John's voice came.

Lita got out of bed just as Randy came out of the shower, they both looked at each other thinking why is John coming to their room at 3am in the morning, especially since RAW was tomorrow night and he usually slept before RAW nights.

Lita opened the door.

"Hi baby," John kissed her tenderly before entering the room.

"Is everything ok?" Lita asked.

"It's brilliant!" John laughed.

"You drunk?" Randy asked.

"Nope Randall I am not. I'm just over the moon!" John sat down on Lita's bed.

"Your drunk," Randy responded.

"No I've set a date for the wedding!" John smiled. "Lita told me to pick any date and I have."

"Well you gonna tell us or what?" Randy asked. _Bloody brilliant._

"Next Saturday, exactly six days away!" John grinned.

"WHAT!" Lita screamed. "There's so much to organise!"

"It's sorted!" John grinned.

"WHAT?" Lita again screamed.

"We're having a small reception and everything, so flowers are sorted and so are photographers and the destination, all you need is a dress and bridesmaids which you go shopping for on Wednesday," John answered.

"What about your outfit and best man?" Lita wondered.

"My suit is sorted, my best man…" he turned to Randy. "Will you be my best man?"

Randy looked awkwardly at Lita and then back to John, "I'll think about it."

"I take that as a yes mate!" John hugged Randy.

"Mate…I said…" Randy began John had kissed Lita and left.

Leaving Lita and Randy alone. Lita just curled up in her bed and closed her eyes. _Your engaged Lita what did you expect? An engagement but no wedding._

Randy also got in his bed. _She's getting married. Married. To John. John not me. _He laughed silently. _What did I expect?_

_Did I just do that? Did I just set my wedding date, got my self a best man and acted over the top happy? John what the hell is wrong with you?_ John Cena entered his hotel room and knocked out instantly ready for RAW tomorrow.

RAW THE FOLLOWING DAY

"Right Randy your to win tonight against John, you'll get your title shot at NO MERCY," the backstage helper said.

"Got it," John and Randy chorused, having no idea what would happen in the match or what the later outcomes would be.

Lita sat in the diva locker rooms, she could not bare to watch John and Randy's match. The talk backstage was all about her upcoming wedding. Everyone congratulated her and told her they would attend. They thought John and her were the perfect couple. Lita herself was thinking the opposite.

"Hey," Trish Stratus smiled as she entered the locker room.

"Hi," Lita replied. They were the only two in the locker room.

"You set a date."

"John set a date."

"Oh."

"Randy's the best man."

"Randy agreed to that!"

"No, he said I'll think about it, John took it as a yes. It's so screwed up Trish!" Lita said. "And I don't have the effort to cry any more. I don't see a happy ending for everyone."

"You've got a week, less then that actually to make your mind up."

The door suddenly opened and in came Maria, "Randy's been hurt. The stunt in the match went really wrong, he's really badly hurt."

**A/N: Hey guys drop me a review and let me know what you think. Depending on your feedback I can work out how to improve every chapter! **

**Thanks for those who continuously review! **

**xxx**

**a/n: Well done ****behrendt54 for guessing correctly, remember you can ask for another chapter in advance as well:D **

**This fic is nearing a end guys I'm guessing a few more chapters, depending on where I take the fic from here!**

**Thanks guys for reviewing the last chapter I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy this chapter:D**


	22. At the hospital

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test.

AN: The mystery woman is Stacy, sorry last chapter I forgot to update this note! Lol! Anyways here's the next chapter guys:

Chapter 22:

_The door suddenly opened and in came Maria, "Randy's been hurt. The stunt in the match went really wrong, he's really badly hurt." _The words floated around Lita's head as her, John, Trish, Jeff, Maria, Paul, Stephanie, Stacy, Chris Dave and Victoria waited in the waiting room. They had rushed straight to the hospital. Randy had been knocked unconscious during a stunt with John, not only had he injured his ribs and knee he had lost consciousness. It had been a good few hours but Randy had not woken up, the next twenty four hours were vital. If he did not wake up, the doctors were afraid he would go into a coma.

The moment those words were said, Lita collapsed into her chair. _Coma? He might never wake up, he could be in a coma for ages. Oh God please help Randy. Please. Please help him._

Trish sat beside Lita and cuddled her. She knew the red head was in pain, her heart was aching for her best friend.

"He'll be fine," Jeff tried to comfort John.

"It's my fault," John whispered.

"No John it's not. This is our business, it happens," Paul spoke up. "Randy's a fighter, he'll pull through. He has too."

The others watched on, the next few hours were tense. Everyone took it in turns to go and talk to Randy for a while but he never woke. At 3am John went in, he thought Randy's hands had moved but according to the doctors he never moved. The tiredness had caused hallucinations, it was one of many. Lita finally built up the courage and at 6am she entered the room.

Randy seemed lifeless on the beds, pipes in every direction. Lita hated hospitals, she hated seeing Randy like this. She knew he was in a very critical condition; he had very severe head injuries.

Lita sat down on the chair beside the bed, she held Randy's hand, tears flowed down her cheeks, "Randy…please wake up Randy."

She hoped he could hear her. Her eyes closed as she had flashback of memories.

**FLASHBACK 1:**

**Randy sighed as he made his way back to Lita's room. **_**What I do for John! He better appreciate this! **_**Randy knocked on the door. Lita opened it wearing 'miffy' night shorts and t-shirt. Randy laughed as Lita hit him.**

"**Sorry…but miffy!" Randy creased.**

"**Shut up!" Lita laughed. "All I had left!"**

"**So you don't secretly like…miffy!" Randy laughed.**

"**No!" Lita smiled. "Done laughing now?"**

**Randy nodded, "Um…Miffy…I mean Lita walk with me for a bit," Randy suggested.**

"**Wait," Lita quickly went in and grabbed a jacket. Randy couldn't help but still grin at miffy. "Shut up!"**

"**I didn't say anything!" Randy said as they walked into the floors common room. They both sat on the sofas, no one else was there but who would be at this time.**

"**You grinned!" Lita replied.**

**Randy grinned again as the red head threw a cushion at him.**

"**Why you drag me here," Lita asked when the cushion fight ended.**

"**What are your intentions with John?" Randy asked causing Lita to laugh.**

"**You sound like you're his dad!" Lita laughed.**

"**Seriously Lita don't hurt him," Randy warned.**

"**I won't. I've not enjoyed a night out like tonight," Lita, confessed.**

"**Do you…like him more then a friend?"**

"**I'm starting to."**

"**Good."**

"**Any more questions?"**

"**Two more. First are you looking forward to the second date?" Randy asked.**

**Lita nodded, "Of course I am. Next question."**

"**Your not still in love with Adam or Matt or anyone else are you?"**

"**Randy you know Matt and Adam both hurt me in different ways. I will never forgive them. The love I had for them is gone and it's never coming back," Lita whispered.**

"**I'm sorry I had to ask," Randy muttered as he cuddled her.**

"**I know," Lita muttered.**

"**I'll walk you back miffy," Randy grinned.**

"**Shut up," Lita wiped away her tear and laughed.**

**Randy walked her back and then went back to his own room.**

**Flashback 2**

**She sighed as Trish made her buy a sexy long black dress. Lita had to admit it was beautiful. It had no sleeves and the thick straps came off her shoulder and fitted her perfectly.**

**As they exited the mall at around four in the afternoon, the two walked down a random street with beautiful houses.**

"**Hey," a happy voice came from behind them.**

**The two divas turned round to see a grinning Randy Orton.**

"**Hi. Why you so happy?" Lita asked.**

"**Met a chick," Randy answered.**

"**Remember her name?" Trish joked.**

"**Um…actually no. I think it was Kayleigh of Kathleen or something," Randy shrugged.**

"**One day Randy a woman will make you settle down," Lita commented.**

"**I'd like to see her try!" Randy laughed grabbing the bags from the two divas.**

"**Thanks," Trish said.**

"**When that woman comes into your life I will give her so much credit for taming the lady killer," Lita laughed.**

"**I don't think that woman exists," Randy said.**

"**She will be one strong woman!" Trish commented.**

"**Yea and she might come into your life soon for all you know!" Lita laughed.**

"**Uh huh," Randy rolled his eyes. "You worry about John and let me take care of this 'woman' who's meant to tame me!" Randy laughed.**

**Flashback 3**

**This is so romantic. Did you plan it yourself?" Lita asked.**

"**A little help from young Randall," John confessed.**

**Flashback 4**

**Lita smiled at him. He knew that when she wished at a fountain she wanted to be alone. Grabbing money from her pocket, she made her wish. **_**I wish that when I turn around, my mystery guy will appear in front of me. **_**Taking a deep breathe, she threw the coin into the water. She closed her eyes and turned around.**

"**Here's your ice cream," Randy handed her a strawberry ice cream. "Made your wish?"**

"**Yea I did," Lita smiled. **_**Not that it came true.**_

**Flashback 5**

**Lita who still had her combats on, took off her shirt which felt a bit tight and put on Randy's legend killer shirt. She switched on the computer and grinned as she noticed Randy's messenger was auto sign in, so she allowed it to sign itself into Randy's account. Lita didn't even read the email address she had signed into and when she did, she gasped. There was one contact on this email…queenofcolour ('at'symbol).zat. This was the email she had made for her mystery guy. Browsing through the saved instant messages and the emails, her heart skipped a beat as she finally understood what was going on. **_**Randy Orton is my mystery guy.**_

**Flashback 6**

"**I…I know," she choked.**

"**Know what?" Randy asked taking her face into his hands.**

**Lita showed him the bear. "Your blue eyes."**

**Randy froze. **_**She knows. Oh shit!**_** He didn't know how to react or what to do. He wanted to run, so he didn't have to face her but that option was out of the question right now.**

"**You're the one!" Lita continued. "You should have told me!"**

"**Why? There was no point. Nothing could ever happen between us!" Randy argued.**

"**YOU ARE SO STUPID RANDY! SOMETHING HAS BEEN HAPPENING BETWEEN US!" Lita screamed before she calmed down. "Whether it was online or in person. You and I talked a lot when we didn't know who we were and then after that. You had always been there for me Randy. You even planned every surprise John had for me. The other night at the club…we almost kissed."**

"**It was all a mistake. Your John's fiancée."**

"**I know…"**

"**You once said John beat me to you. You said that online and you were right."**

"**I…"**

"**I never saw you like that before, at least I never thought I did."**

"**You're the one I can always talk to and I always have and know you're my secret love."**

"**Lita we can't."**

"**You can't deny there is something strong between us."**

"**There isn't."**

"**This morning when we woke up, it felt great. I felt the safest I've ever felt and so did you."**

"**No."**

"**Yesterday we had an amazing time. I've never had that much fun in my life."**

"**That's you."**

"**You told Jeff you were in love with someone who was with someone else. I thought it was Chelsea but it wasn't was it?"**

**Randy sat down on the bed and refused to answer.**

"**It was me wasn't it?" Lita asked.**

**Randy continued his silence.**

"**Answer me! It was me wasn't it!" Lita demanded.**

"**YES IT WAS YOU! YES I'VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY BEFORE! THE ANSWER'S YES! I LOVE YOU!" Randy shouted. "But it can never happen. I can't do it too John."**

"**So that's it. It's over."**

"**Something that hasn't even started cannot be over," Randy replied.**

"**Fine," Lita let some tears fall.**

"**I better go," Randy finally managed and just as he had reached the door, Lita spoke.**

"**I love you too Randy," Lita said.**

**Randy sighed as he walked out of the door and when he reached his room, he fell to the floor and wept, just as Lita was doing in her room. They both knew it was over but like Randy said, something that never started can never be over.**

**Flashback 7**

"**I usually jumped in with Trish or even Jeff when I used to room with one of them," Lita replied.**

"**What if I replace Jeff?" Randy asked.**

"**Is that a good idea?" Lita wondered aloud.**

"**We said we'd move on, so yea it's a good idea," Randy replied.**

"**Okay but trust me when I am scared I scratch and stuff," Lita warned.**

"**I'll take the risk," Randy laughed as Lita moved aside letting Randy slide in. **_**Hope this is a good idea.**_

**Little did they know what John and Maria were doing on the 4th floor.**

**Flashback 8**

**What seemed like ages was only a few minutes. The realisation of what had occurred caused Lita to pull away, with her eyes wet with tears she ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the garden of the hotel. The rain poured down on down. Her bouncy red hair flattened, her face paler then a ghosts, tears mixed with the rain as she fell on her knees.**

"**Li," a voice came from behind.**

**More tears from the red head, "J…jeff."**

"**Li," the multicoloured haired superstar kneeled beside his bestfriend. "What's wrong?"**

"**I'm in love with Randy!"**

"**What?"Shocked Jeff spoke calmly.**

"**He's my mystery man. I'm the girl he's in love with. I love him but I can't have him," Lita cried into the darkness of the night.**

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

Lita cried as she thought of the influence Randy had in her life. Always there, always where she needed him, laughing with her, crying with her, helping her, making her happy. At that moment all she could think about was what would she do without him.

"Randy please I don't want you to leave my life," Lita cried. "I need you Randy, I need you today, I need you tomorrow, I need you Randy, I need you in my life. I love you Randy!"

His hand suddenly tightened his grip on her hand, his eyes slowly were opening. Lita quickly hit the nurses button by the bedside, in a few minutes doctors and nurses were entering the room but Randy never let go of the red head's hand. Her tears were disappearing, her smile was widening. In half an hour Randy was conscious but exhausted and due to his current medication he was in no state to have company, instead he fell asleep. Lita returned to the waiting room where the others had been told by the doctors that he was awake.

"What did you say to him?" Stacy smiled as she saw Lita.

"I told him I needed him in my life," Lita answered.

"We all need him," Dave said.

"He's one hell of a guy," Paul joined in.

"Yea he is," John sighed with relief.

Randy's doctor came into the waiting room.

"Has the family been informed?" the doctor asked.

"Yea, their flying in as we speak, should be here by midday," John answered.

"There's more news," the doctor said.

"Come on then tell us doctor," Stephanie said.

"Randy has amnesia." The doctor replied.

**A/N: Quite a few flashbacks I know, but what else would you be thinking other then of memories when your beside your loved one in a hospital. Right guys I said this story is coming to an end, well changed my mind, looks like I've added a new twist and this story might go on for longer then I first planned. Hope you all don't mind.**

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed the last chapter and hope you like this one. Keep the reviews coming.**

**xxx**

**A/N: **


	23. What Stacy wants

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test.

AN: The mystery woman is Stacy, sorry last chapter I forgot to update this note! Lol! Anyways here's the next chapter guys:

Chapter 23:

"Randy has amnesia." The doctor replied.

"What?" John asked. "No."

"He doesn't remember anything?" Hunter asked.

"He remembers a bit, we've been talking to him. He knows he's part of the WWE and I think he said Evolution. That's all he can remember. The last thing he remembers is being with Miss Jackie," the doctor informed the WWE superstars so they could make sense of it.

"Evolution was ages ago, and he was with Miss. Jackie for about a week," Hunter replied as the doctor disappeared.

"He doesn't remember anything since then?" Lita's heart sank.

"Doesn't look like it," Stacy replied.

Bob Orton and Mrs. Orton rushed into the hospital, "Where's my son?"

"Mr. Orton," Batista called.

"Dave…oh god Dave, where is he?" Bob looked close to tears.

"Sir you need to know something first," Hunter began he took the hysterical Mrs Orton and Bob Orton to the side and broke the news to them.

The other superstars took their separate seats, too emotionally exhausted to talk as the Ortons went in to see their son.

Lita sat in her seat, as did all the others. She watched them all, with different looks on their faces, trying to hide their emotions. She couldn't be bothered to put a fake face on, it was too hard. Amnesia. Amnesia. _Amnesia. Out of everything…Amnesia. He doesn't remember, he doesn't remember anything. Not the last year, or the year before that. Does he even remember me? Yes he will, we were friends during the Evolution era. But he never loved me then. I never loved him. Or did I? Why Amnesia, why is it so hard for us._

_Maybe we're not meant to be together. What else can it be? Love is hard but not this hard. If we were soul mates then I would've fallen for him first not John. He wouldn't have had amnesia if we were meant to be, he would've remembered, remembered the last few months especially. This is a sign, a sign that I should be with John, only John. _

_But he responded to my voice. He woke up when I talked. He heard me telling him I needed him and I do need him. I need him…I love him. _Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought how much she really loved him. _Until he gets his memory back, nothing can happen and even after nothing can or will happen. He cares too much about John to do this to him. Why did I never notice Randy before? I thought I knew him, yet in the last year I've learnt more about him then anyone. I love him with all my heart yet these next few weeks will make it clear if we belong together or if me and John are meant to be. Time will only tell. _

John Cena, a couple of seats away from Lita also couldn't be bothered to put a brave face on. This was not happening. _Randy not remembering anything, how did it come to this. It's all my fault, why did I hit him so hard with the title. He's my best friend and he's in there because of me._

_Evolution times…wasn't that the time he cheated on Miss. Jackie with Stacy. Great hope he forgets all that and it never happens again. She caused him heartache and nearly ruined our friendship. But Stacy's not the same person any more, she isn't vindictive. She cares about Randy, we all do. We're all here for him and he won't even remember the half of us._

_He won't remember the new superstars like Maria. He won't remember Maria. She didn't matter to him, not much anyway, she was only a friend to him, to me she was more. To me she will always be a part of me. But to Randy she was a friend, like Lita. _His eyes turned to the red head, who was in a state. _She's like this for Randy, what would she do if it was me? _His eyes analysed her. _It's like she loves him…she can't have fallen in love with him, can she? No, me and Randy went through a lot for a woman before he wouldn't do it, neither of us could go through it. No, Lita does love him but as a friend. She would be like this if Jeff was in there or Trish. Lita is just a softie inside. She's upset because Randy, her friend has lost his memory, and I'm the only one to blame. He's my mate I need him to help me in life. To be there when I have a problem, he's always been there, he's my best mate._

Maria a little further away from John and Lita was in her thoughts. _Randy has amnesia. Oh God. He won't remember anything, nothing from the last few months. He'll think…he'll think...who knows what he will think. He won't even remember me. I confided in him so much, he will not know that._

_John's probably blaming himself, he doesn't know no one else is blaming him. No one. I wish I could comfort him, tell him it's not his fault, tell him everything's ok and then kiss him, make him feel better. Maria your not his girlfriend, get it out of your head. Just get it out of your head. Lita is with him, she will comfort him. She'll kiss him, she'll make it better, not you. He'll talk to her, not me. Never me, I'm just an ex, another ex. _

Maria looked over at Lita. _She looks as if she's had a ton of bricks thrown on her. Poor thing, she must really care about him. Care or love? Shut up Maria, your only trying to convince yourself. He loves her and she loves him. Randy has lost his memory, he's forgotten everything. The guy he was back in the day, from what I've heard, he was a different guy then. Not many people know what happened. He changed and he changed about a few months ago as well. He's secretive. If he didn't confide in anyone, no one will know what happened. He must have told someone what happened during his Evolution days. Poor Randy._

_Amnesia. _Stacy Keibler smiled. _Hmmm…he remembers Miss Jackie…he's forgotten everything else. This is great. This is just perfect, I can finally get what I lost._

**Flashback**

**Randy Orton, had just broken up with Miss. Jackie three weeks ago. She had found out that he had been with Stacy. Randy didn't care. He was young, this was not the time to settle down. Him and Stacy had been together for weeks and weeks. Nearly a month, a new record for Randy. He liked her, he liked her a lot, a lot more then he thought he could. No it wasn't love, not yet but it could be. Randy smiled as he walked to John's locker room to share what he was thinking.**

**Meanwhile inside the locker room…**

**John Cena changed out of his ring gear, the house show was over, atleast for him, there was still a bikini contest and a match for triple H but that was it. He smiled as he sat down.**

**The door opened and in walked Stacy Keibler, covered in a robe ready for her bikini contest.**

"**Hey Stacy," John smiled a little shocked.**

"**John," she smiled playfully touching her robe, her voice became low, "Your match was amazing."**

"**Thanks," his eyes scanning her body.**

**She moved near him, "I have my contest know, I just want you to tell me if my bikini stands a chance."**

**She opened her robes and revealed a skimpy red bikini, "Well…?"**

**John's jaw dropped. "Wow…Stacy…"**

**She moved in closer and got him to stand up and then she kissed him, with so much passion, John nearly fell backwards. Instantly John pushed her away.**

"**Get off Stacy, your with Randy!"**

"**So?" Stacy grinned and kissed him again. **

**And again John pushed her off, "Get lost Stacy, I don't want you, your with Randy."**

**Randy walked in looking angry, "Get out Stacy."**

"**What?" Stacy asked.**

"**I heard from outside. Get out bitch," Randy said angrily. She had never seen him so angry.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_He kicked me out that day but I didn't care. I wanted John, unfortunately no matter how hard I tried I never got him, so I did a personality change, well a fake one. They all think I'm as sweet as candy. I still wanted John but bimbo Maria got in there first. If he preferred a stupid young bimbo then he can have her. I no longer want him, Lita has him. She can keep him. I only want Randy back, it was a mistake to let him go, a huge rising superstar, why would I be stuck with Chris who is not gonna amount to much if I can have Randy and in the process destroy Maria. Stupid cow, she took John and she's apparently the new hottest diva on RAW. No way. Take one of my men and my career, no way. Stupid dumass doesn't even know I'm gonna use her to destroy herself. _

_I can easily get Randy now, he doesn't remember I hurt him. He will never remember hopefully. God I did a number, from rumours he was hurt badly, he and John worked through it, at first he doubted John but as best friends they sorted it. This time I've planned more, I'm smarter and I want a high flying star not a second rate loser. What I want, I will get._

Lita again went in alone to see Randy, the doctors thought maybe she could get another miracle.

"Lita?" Randy asked when he saw her. He looked venerable and confused.

"Hey," Lita smiled trying to fight back tears, she sat beside him.

"Li…I'm so confused. It's 2007 Li, where have the years gone, I can't remember the last three!" Randy exclaimed.

"It's ok Randy, in time you'll get your memory back. The doctor said little things might cause you to have flashbacks or remind you of your past. You will get through it, I promise."

"Thanks," he grinned. "Go on then your turn to fill me in on your last three years because everyone else is trying too. John told me you two are engaged. That's great, weird but great."

"Weird?"

"I never thought a girl like you would go for John."

"Why?"

"This might sound silly but I have a part of me that thought you might go for a guy like me."

"You and me?"

Randy nodded, "But you know your with John and I have a little crush on you – or did. In 2004. I don't know whenever."

Lita blushed a little and knew the subject must change, "So what you gonna do once you get out of here? Go home for a bit."

"No, the doctors said I can keep travelling after a month, my knees fine and it's just the amnesia thing."

"Your gonna be back on the road?"

"Yea, it might help me remember stuff," Randy smiled.

"That's cool Randy," Lita smiled.

Randy looked at her. The moment she said his name, his heart skipped a beat, he didn't understand but he wasn't going to mention it to her just in case there was something between them once.

"Is Stacy here?" Randy asked out of the blue.

Lita nodded a little confused.

"I wanna see her."

"You remember something?"

"I remember being with her while I was with Miss. Jackie or am with her or…" Randy stopped.

"It's okay to be confused right now, everything will make sense eventually," Lita smiled. "I'm gonna call Stacy and I'll be outside if you need me or something."

"Thanks Li…" Randy waved her goodbye and waited.

He felt lost, not knowing what was happening or what had happened but Lita's visit was the best so far. Her just being there talking made him feel comfortable. He didn't understand it, he wished he could.

"Hey gorgeous," Stacy smiled as she walked in and closed the door.

"Hey babe," Randy grinned. _Hot. _He thought she was gorgeous but he wasn't attracted to her and this scared him but he assumed it was because he was in here.

She sat down beside him.

"So heard you're with Chris," Randy said.

Stacy nodded, "John told you. What else did he say?"

"Not much, just vague details," Randy replied.

"Cool."

"What happened between you and me then? If you're with Chris?"

"Miss. Jackie found out and you dumped her there and then you and me we tried it but it didn't work but we do get together occasionally," Stacy grinned. "Secret of course."

"Still?" Randy asked a little shocked.

"Yea still, we were talking about getting serious only a few nights ago with me ending with Chris but we were unsure," Stacy replied.

"Ok," Randy replied. "I'm sorry Stace but I can't remember but it doesn't mean I won't try."

"Take your time, when we're back on the road you'll begin to remember."

Stacy left a little while after that, leaving Randy alone to think. All he wanted was to remember a few nights ago, just one flashback, he tried to concentrate.

**Flashback**

"**I am not scared," Lita said stubbornly.**

**Her hand touched the lid of the bottle on top of Randy's. He held her gaze and without hesitation he leaned in, their lips touched and then as if they had waited all their life for this moment, a passionate kiss followed.**

**End of flashback**

Randy was even more confused, why did he just think of Lita? _I kissed Lita. When? No wonder she was awkward when I talked about me and her, there was a me and her. What went wrong? Must have been big if she won't talk about it openly. Did I hurt her? Her kiss...that flashback…_It didn't make sense and it probably wouldn't for him, not for a while.

Lita sat in the waiting room. Stacy was still in there. _Did Randy have a crush on me when we first met? What an idiot, if he had said something then…then what. No one can live on what if's. he liked me then, he loved me yesterday and today we're just friends. Live is a rollercoaster. _

**A/N: What you all think. This chapter was a little slow but at least Stacy's true intentions are revealed in this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!!! The quicker you review, the faster I update.**

**XXX**


	24. SURPRISE!

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test.

AN: The mystery woman is Stacy, sorry last chapter I forgot to update this note! Lol! Anyways here's the next chapter guys:

Chapter 24:

It had been a month and Randy was due back today. The guys had decided to throw a surprise party in the hotel lobby. John and Lita had postponed the wedding. Today everyone was blowing up balloons and sticking up a banner saying: WELCOME HOME RANDY. Stacy volunteered to bring him from the airport and they were due in minutes.

As the door opened the group shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Randy Orton looked shocked, he had not expected this, "Wow."

"Totally surprised?" Torrie grinned.

"YES!" Randy laughed.

"Lita's idea, so all credit due to her," Victoria smiled.

Randy walked over to the red head and hugged her tightly, "Thanks Li…"

"Anytime," Lita hugged him quickly before letting go. _Wow._

Stacy who was watching was envious. _Stop hugging her. _She was not in the best of moods, Randy had told her that he couldn't remember being with her and since he didn't he didn't want to continue their affair or whatever until he remembered.

"Come on mate, let's get some food," John smiled.

"Sounds good," Randy smiled. He had wanted to talk to John quickly and as they picked up sandwiches he spoke, "I don't blame you."

"What?" John asked.

"I don't blame you for my memory loss."

"I do."

"Well don't. If I don't and no one else does why should you?"

"So Lita told you?"

"No Maria, she seemed worried about you mate. She's a good friend."

John smiled for the first time in a month. _I didn't even tell Maria and she figured it out. She's amazing._

"Has he remembered anything?" Victoria asked as she, Lita, Stacy and Maria sat around a table.

"Lita has he?" Stacy asked. _Bitch. _"I mean you have been visiting him a lot."

"He hasn't remembered much. Seeing pictures of the last few years, all he remembered was he lost the title to Triple H. I think he's remembering other stuff but it doesn't make sense to him so he doesn't mention it," Lita replied.

"Poor Randy," Maria whispered.

"I hope he gets better soon," Victoria added.

Lita smiled. _Me too. This must be how he felt when I didn't know that he was my mystery lover, expect I didn't have amnesia and I knew my mystery lover existed._

Stacy said, "Me too." _The less he remembers, the quicker I can get him. I wish he just remembers something about me that makes him want me. _

The party for fun, dancing, talking, eating and it ended at 1am, after that guests said it was too noisy. Randy was still to share with Lita and John as the champion had his own room, that's why he invited Maria over, he needed to talk to her.

She entered the room and sat down on the chairs by the window, John sat opposite her.

"You okay?" She asked, she knew he still must be feeling guilty.

"You knew I was feeling guilty but how did you know?" John asked.

"Unfortunately I know you," Maria laughed.

"Maria…"

"It's the truth though. I know you John, I know how you must have felt. Regardless of everything John I did love you and I did know you, I still know you." _I still love you._

John smiled at her, "Thanks Maria."

"For?"

"For talking to Randy, talking to me and finding a way to make me feel better."

"Anytime, that's what friends are for," Maria smiled.

"Your more then a friend, Ria," John said as he leaned in and kissed her lips lustfully.

Maria pulled back, "John, your engaged to Lita, we can't."

With that said she walked out of the room. She was not going to do this again.

Torrie Wilson had seen Maria run out of John's room, close to tears. She assumed something might have happened between them, she had to tell Stacy, Stacy hated Maria.

"Stace guess what," Torrie said over the phone.

"What?" Stacy asked, she was on her way to her own room which she shared with Mickie James.

"Maria just came out of John's room close to tears," Torrie grinned. "Little slut."

"She defiantly is. If we ever do tell Lita then Maria's career here is over, every diva will turn against her. But it might not come to that…"

"Your gonna blackmail her and get her to leave."

"Who said blondes were thick?" Stacy grinned.

Randy Orton was in his room, as he and Lita he felt…home maybe? He didn't know what he felt.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked as she stood behind him in the doorway.

"The hotel's familiar," Randy replied as he walked in.

"Yea we used this hotel last year when we were here. Most of the rooms are the same," Lita said.

"So I'm remembering bits and pieces," Randy smiled.

"Yea you are," Lita closed the door behind them.

"So did you miss me?" Randy grinned.

"Your still vain then!" Lita laughed as she entered the bathroom

She turned on the shower trying to forget her feelings. _This is your chance, don't let Randy fall for you and then I can marry John easily. Come on Lita…ignore your own feelings, it will save a lot of people heartache in the long run._

Lita came out of the shower dressed in her miffy nightie

**FLASHBACK**

**John nodded. Randy sighed as he made his way back to Lita's room. **_**What I do for John! He better appreciate this! **_**Randy knocked on the door. Lita opened it wearing 'miffy' night shorts and t-shirt. Randy laughed as Lita hit him.**

"**Sorry…but miffy!" Randy creased.**

"**Shut up!" Lita laughed. "All I had left!"**

"**So you don't secretly like…miffy!" Randy laughed.**

"**No!" Lita smiled. "Done laughing now?"**

**Randy nodded, "Um…Miffy…I mean Lita walk with me for a bit," Randy suggested.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Miffy," Randy smiled. "You have miffy shorts and t-shirt as well. I thought you said you never liked miffy."

"SHUT UP I don't. I just bought the shorts and the night shirt came free with it," Lita laughed.

"Yea I'm sure Miffy!" Randy laughed as he went to take a shower.

As the drops of water flowed down his body, he thought of the last few months. Lita had visited him every time she got a break from RAW, she had been wonderful. He never told her that he was having quite a few flashbacks, none of them made any sense to him. He could tell some were dreams, but not always. He didn't want to tell Lita just incase they were all fantasies. He remembered a dream he had the other night.

**DREAM –**

**The house was big, really big painted all red inside and out, it was nice in a weird way. Randy had no idea where he was, he really had no clue. **

"**Go give daddy a kiss," a voice came from behind him.**

**Randy turned around to see Lita standing there and a small boy of no more then seven coming towards him.**

"**I love you daddy," the boy said to Randy as he hugged him.**

**Randy hugged him back.**

"**Come on Steven," Lita said to the boy and then he was gone, just disapparated and Lita and Randy were alone.**

"**He's a gorgeous boy isn't he," Lita smiled.**

"**Yea he is."**

"**Our son," Lita grinned.**

**Randy looked at her, "Our son?"**

"**Yea Randy, what's wrong with you?" Lita laughed.**

**She pecked him on the cheek and smiled. Randy pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all he had and to his surprise she kissed him back.**

"**I love you," Lita whispered.**

**END OF DREAM**

Randy had woken up a little freaked out but his memories were all over the place and he knew for a fact this was a dream. He could not have a child called Steven and he couldn't be in love with Lita. He was the lady killer right?

**a/n: Here's another update guys. Hope you liked this chapter. The faster you lot review, and the more reviews I get the quicker I update!**

**Thanks for all the great comments guys!!! **

**xxx**


	25. Kiss 1, Kiss 2

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test.

AN: The mystery woman is Stacy, sorry last chapter I forgot to update this note! Lol! Anyways here's the next chapter guys:

Chapter 25:

Two hours before RAW in Vince McMahon's office…

"Last minute from the writing team, guys. Sorry writer's come up with brilliant ideas at the last minute," Vince McMahon apologised to Randy Orton, Adam and Lita.

"What's the brilliant idea?" Adam asked.

"Well before Randy left we tried the Edge and Orton combo and everyone loved it. What some fans thought is eventually there might be a Lita/Randy pairing. This we only discovered a few hours ago. Originally the plan to bring Randy back was just a normal one, family problems. But now we have a new plan."

"A new plan?" Randy repeated.

"Yes a new plan. Randy left because he had feelings for Lita, but now he's back because he defiantly has feelings for her and he hates the way Edge treats her. We want to turn Randy and Lita into faces," McMahon smiled.

"Wow," Lita replied.

"Big idea I know," Vince smiled.

"So how does that change tonight?" Adam asked.

"After the match against Jeff Hardy, Lita and Randy will have a confrontation. Lita will be at ringside. Edge will use Lita in the match and she will get knocked down by Jeff like the original plan and like the original plan, Randy will come down to the ring when John and Jeff attack you. But Edge will tell Randy to leave Lita behind and let the paramedics deal with her, it was her own fault. Randy disagrees and carries her to the back. Edge has no choice but to play along but he leaves her in the locker room with Randy. She wakes up, a bit upset and Randy and Lita kiss. The new scripts are here, so any questions?" Vince asked handing them a script each.

"Not really," Lita replied. _A kiss, on air…with RANDY!_

"Great now you two can go," Vince said looking at Adam and Lita. "I need a work with Randy."

Adam and Lita left the two in the office. Randy had some idea what Vince wanted to talk about. His amnesia.

"I was not completely for you coming back with…your condition," Vince began. "However your doctors and the WWE doctors thought getting you back into wrestling will help you recall some of your memories."

"Yes sir," Randy agreed.

"I know what the doctors said but are you ready for this? From your dad I know you've still been training while you were at home," Vince asked.

"I have been training, hoping I'd remember something but I never. I think I need to get back into Wrestling. I need to do this," Randy replied.

"Ok son, but if at anytime you feel you need a break or some time off you let me know, understand?" Vince asked.

"Yes thanks Mr.McMahon," Randy smiled as he left the office to find Lita still waiting for him.

"What happened?" Lita asked, genuinely concerned.

"Just said stuff about if I need time off, if I can't handle coming back then to let him know," Randy replied. "Thanks for waiting."

"First day back, don't want you to get lost," Lita joked.

"Funny," Randy smiled, yet he was afraid he'd make a mistake or forget where he was meant to be. Secretly he was happy that Lita had decided to help him out. She was a true friend.

"So this is your locker room today, your sharing with Adam and I think he's in there already," Lita smiled.

"Where are you?" Randy asked.

"Sharing with the two of you, actually," Lita realised. "Shut up I think I'm losing it."

"Maybe amnesia's contagious," Randy laughed.

"Maybe. Anyways I'm going to see John quickly and then I'll be back, two minutes." Lita smiled before heading down the corridor.

Randy smiled as he entered his locker room and Lita was right, Adam was there.

"Hey mate, what did the boss want?" Adam asked.

"Just making sure I was ok and up to the job," Randy answered.

He sat down and looked around the locker room. Yea this was familiar, obviously the last locker room he remembered was in 2003 but they hadn't changed it that much.

"Feel weird?" Adam asked.

"No, it feels I'm where I belong…but still missing something," Randy said.

"What?"

"I have no clue."

"Probably a red head who's over energetic today. It's quiet, probably missing the sound," Adam laughed.

"Probably," Randy smiled

Lita meanwhile found her way to John's locker room and as he was the current WWE Champion, he had his own locker room.

"Hey!" Lita laughed as she entered the locker room.

"Hi," John raised an eyebrow, "Why you so hyper? Too much sugar?"

"Shut up," Lita kissed him.

"I like you hyper," John grinned as they kissed again.

Lita pulled back and sat down.

"Looks like Randy might be the next champion," John said.

"Really?"

"Yea but not for a few months or until his memory starts to come back or something."

"Cool, so you gonna have another contender till then right?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Randy is going to be with me in a storyline."

"With you and Adam, like a stable?"

"No…more like against Adam."

"Oh you and Adam against Randy."

"No. me and Randy against Adam."

"How's that gonna work?"

"Basically, Randy's absence will be down to him having feelings for me, but over the last month he couldn't handle the way Edge treated me so he comes back and tonight we kiss," Lita replied casually.

"Kiss?" John said.

"Yea like me and Adam do on screen," Lita said even thou her heart was beating like mad.

"But it's Randy…not Adam."

"You have a problem with me and Randy?" Lita asked.

"Duh Lita!" John stood up. "You share a room with the guy, you two are closer then any two people I know! Especially recently!"

"He has amnesia, I want to help him John!" Lita argued.

"Yea but still Lita, your closer to him then you are with Trish!"

"No I'm not!" Lita then laughed. "God, you're jealous!"

"Can you blame me? He's with you more then I am!"

"He's a friend," Lita replied.

John rolled his eyes, "Well now you two are sharing together, working together and kissing on screen every week, brilliant isn't it?"

"JOHN GROW UP!" Lita shouted before leaving the locker room and walking back to hers.

John sat down on the side, he was angry, not just with Lita but with himself. He had cheated not her, he had told Maria that he wanted her, while he was still with Lita. What had Lita done?

Maria walked into the locker room, "Lita is walking down the corridors cursing!"

"My fault," John sighed. "Maria, her and Randy are going to be on a romantic storyline together and I more or less accused her of cheating!"

"And you feel guilty," Maria said closing the door and sitting next to him.

"Because I…"

"Cheated," Maria finished. "It was a drunken mistake."

"What about the other night, when I said you were more…"

"Your head was all over the place John, obviously you were going to say things you didn't mean," Maria smiled.

"Maria…I meant it."

"John you know we can't exactly do this, right?" Maria asked.

"I know, I do love Lita."

"Yea and everyone can see you love Lita. I think you just want some one else on the side because Lita won't put out until your wedding night," Maria replied.

"Maybe, I'm a guy after all!"

"John I will always care about you." Maria smiled.

John looked at her and she did look more beautiful then anyone he has ever met. His eyes locked with hers, he moved in and kissed her and she kissed him back. And at the back of his mind all he thought was, how many times am I going to do this with Maria?

RAW……………

John was ringside as Jeff took on Edge. He knew what he had done, he knew what he had just started with Maria and looking across the ring he saw Lita and part of him did feel guilty and he knew he would never be able to get rid of the guilt, but there was something, there was something that kept him going to Maria whenever he wanted to or needed to.

The match was about to end, Jeff Hardy and Edge were inside the ring. The referee was trying to stop John interfering. The referee's back was to the action in the ring. Lita had climbed in and was helping Edge to stand. Jeff waited until Lita was out of the way and came running at Edge to clothesline him and Edge pulled Lita in front of him. She fell to the ground. Jeff bent over her, his back to Edge, who was ready to spear him. John got off the turnbuckle, Jeff turned around. SPEAR! Edge pinned 1…2…3.

John leapt into the ring and began attacking Edge when Randy Orton's music played all over the arena. Randy ran down to the ring.

"Oh my God king, Randy Orton has returned after a month out," JR said.

"Why did he leave? Look at the him JR, he's beating the hell out of Cena!" the King said.

Randy knocked John to the outside along with Jeff Hardy. Edge got to his feet and got out of the ring.

"JR, Edge is going to leave Lita behind!" The King said.

"What kind of man is he?" JR said.

"We can't leave her!" Randy said.

"It's her own fault for getting hurt!" Edge shouted back.

"No," Randy said. He got out of the ring and pulled the red head from under the bottom rope and carried her up the ramp.

"At least someone is a half decent man!" Jr said referring to Randy.

Lita was coming around the middle of the ramp. She had tears in her eyes as she saw Edge walk away.

Backstage…

Randy Orton placed Lita on the sofa of their locker room.

"He…left me," Lita said.

"You deserve better then him. All he cares about is himself," Randy said.

"Yea and you care about the world don't you?" Lita argued. "Where were you for the last month, you just……disappeared."

"I thought you might have figured it out."

"Why did you leave Randy? I thought we were friends, I thought we could talk about anything!"

"We can Li, that's why I left. I left because…"

"Because?" Lita whispered.

"I started falling for you," Randy confessed as he stood up from the sofa.

"Falling for me?"

"Don't sound shocked. Your beautiful, smart, an amazing person. I came back because I hated what Edge was doing to you. Using you to win matches. I hated it."

"So you came back, to protect me? Not to win me?"

"Yea I came back to protect you, not to make you uncomfortable but I can't deny I feel attracted to you."

Lita smiled, she got up and stood behind him. She grabbed his arm and got him to turn around. Then she planted a quick kiss on his lips. She pulled back and smiled, "I fell for you as well." He grinned as he kissed her passionately and to his shock he liked it more then he thought. _Wow, this feels great, it feels familiar…_

"CUT!" The director said. "We're off air."

Lita ended the kiss soon but she still let him hold on to her. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled at her back before they let go of each other.

"I'll see you in a bit," she whispered before heading off to see Trish.

Lita smiled happily as she entered the divas locker room and to her relief Trish was alone, "I'm in trouble."

"I just saw your kiss," Trish said.

"I liked it," Lita said.

"And your even more confused know then before because he has amnesia."

"Yea."

"Let him remember something Li, don't push him, he might…"

"Loose it, I was thinking the same." Lita sighed.

Meanwhile Randy had decided to change into his everyday clothes. His mind on the red head and the red head alone. _The kiss was familiar, we have kissed before, I know that for a fact._

_There is no way I could forget that kiss but when she kissed me, it felt like she loved it as much as I did. It felt as if there was something there. Did me and Lita have an affair before the accident? _

**A/N: So what you all think? Thanks for the reviews guys, hope you like this one as well.**

**See told you guys the quicker and more you lot review, the faster I will update!**

**xxxxxx**


	26. On the beach and in the club

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test.

AN: The mystery woman is Stacy, sorry last chapter I forgot to update this note! Lol! Anyways here's the next chapter guys:

Chapter 26:

After RAW ……

Randy waited in the parking lot by his rental, he had promised Lita a ride back but being Lita she was late. He smiled, he did remember himself waiting for Lita by the car on a number of occasions. Who would have thought, one night on Raw would start to unlock a few memories, most of them to do with the red head he was waiting for. _Should I talk about what I'm thinking, that me and Lita might have had an affair? No, I can't mention it yet, what if I'm wrong?_

"Hey Randy," Stacy's voice caused Randy to come back to reality.

"Oh…Stacy hi," Randy smiled.

"I was wondering do you want to do something tonight?" Stacy asked flirtatiously.

"It's midnight Stacy, we can't do much," Randy answered.

"We can do…something," Stacy grinned.

"Stacy until I remember something I won't do…that," Randy replied. Honestly he was getting a bit sick of Stacy.

"Right," Stacy said. "Ok so what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going?"

"I'm waiting for…" Randy began when the red head came running down the parking lot.

"Sorry!" she said.

"This is normal right?" Randy said, "You're usually late right?"

"You're remembering," Lita smiled.

"Little things," Randy lied.

"Hey Stacy," Lita looked at the blonde.

"Hey, sorry guys I have to go so I'll chat to you soon!" Stacy smiled before leaving.

Lita and Randy got into the car.

"What do you know about me and Stacy?" Randy asked.

"Um…I know the two of you were together years ago, I think you should ask John actually, he'll probably know," Lita replied.

"Ok," Randy smiled. "When you said John's name you looked pissed off."

"He has issues," Lita replied.

Randy laughed, "He has many issues, narrow it down for me!"

"Jealousy issues."

"Of who?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yea Randy, John's jealous of you and me with out on screen romantic storyline," Lita sighed as Randy stopped at a traffic light.

"But we're wrestlers and actors, it's what we do," Randy grinned.

"I know, but I think John's getting frustrated because I'm not deciding on another wedding date."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I said yes to him I know and I love him but…"

"Cold feet?"

"I think so…"

"Why don't you and him go out and spend some time together, and see if it's cold feet or…"

"The wrong guy," Lita finished as Randy parked in the hotel car park.

4AM the next morning…

"It's early!" John complained.

"I didn't tell you to wake up," Maria laughed as she headed towards John's hotel room door.

"Why 4am?"

"Because no one else is up this early, so I can sneak out easily!" Maria smiled.

"Torrie will figure it out," John said nervously.

"Yea when I walk into my room at 4am Torrie Wilson might be awake or she might not even be there. If she is, she'll assume I met a guy but she won't know it was you!"

"Ok…"

"Relax."

"I had fun," John smiled.

"Me too," Maria kissed him before sneaking back to her room.

Later that day…midday…

Lita decided to follow Randy's advice, she owed it to John to give their relationship a try. After all they were engaged. She was at his door and before she even knocked he opened the door.

"I was just coming to see you!" John smiled.

"Beat you too it," Lita smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday, it was stupid and I was over reacting," John apologised.

"Your forgiven," Lita smiled as she kissed him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something today, just you and me. I know tonight we all have to go clubbing according to Trish but still," John said.

"I was thinking the same," Lita replied.

"Where to then?" John smiled as he held Lita's hand and closed his hotel room door.

"I was thinking something…fun," Lita smiled.

"Hmm…we need lunch first," John laughed as the two entered the elevator.

"As usual think of your stomach first," Lita laughed.

Within half an hour the two were at The Glass Restaurant, which was famous as all the walls were made of glass except the kitchen and bathroom walls. The food there was the best in the city. John and Lita enjoyed getting to know each other again. It seemed forever since the two of them had time alone, the lunch date went brilliantly with laughter and catching up.

After the lunch date which ended at 2.00pm, the two decided that instead of going somewhere specific and doing something, they would spend the rest of the day on the beach, just sitting and talking.

"I was thinking…" John began.

"For a change," Lita grinned as she sat on the sand beside him.

"Are you calling me dumb?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Not dumb, just…challenged," Lita laughed.

John smiled as he began to tickle her.

"J…joohnn!" Lita laughed as she fell on her back with John on top of her.

"Who's the challenged one?" John asked.

"Me!" Lita giggled.

John kissed her before getting up and sitting up.

"Your evil!" Lita complained.

"Learnt everything I know from you!" John smiled.

Lita rolled her eyes, "What were you thinking then?"

"Oh, yeah I was thinking our wedding date, how about we set it for a months time, 15th July, it's a Saturday."

Lita smiled, "Ok…after a brilliant day like today I wanna marry you!"

John kissed her passionately and he never felt happier.

"This time can I pick the flowers and everything?" Lita asked.

"Yes," John smiled.

"Come on then we better get back, its 5, Trish wants everyone to start getting ready at 6 and leave at 9," Lita stood up.

John also stood up, "I love you Lita."

"I love you too John," Lita grinned as they kissed again.

During the time of Lita and John's date, Randy had decided that he would head to the hotel gym and work out, the first half an hour he spent with Adam who wanted to do the same until Candice, his new girlfriend wanted to spend time together. After about ten minutes Maria walked in.

"Randy," she smiled.

"Maria," he grinned happily as he remembered her name. "Work out session."

"Well that was the original plan. I had a workout and then a jog and I'm actually a little tired now!"

"Maybe you should be in the sauna," Randy replied.

"Join me," Maria smiled.

Soon both were in towels and sitting in the sauna room. Suddenly Randy's head began to hurt and he knew a flashback was coming.

**FLASHBACK**

**Randy headed back to his room and grabbed his gym bag and headed to the hotel gym. He lifted weights and was about to do something else when he noticed Maria by the water machine looking exhausted.**

"**Maria?" Randy asked standing behind her.**

**Maria turned around quickly, "Oh hi Randy."**

**Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.**

"**Are you all right?" He asked.**

**Maria nodded.**

"**Truth Maria," Randy demanded.**

"**It's John."**

"**What about him?"**

"**Him and Lita. I can't…it's hard… I still love him," Maria cried.**

**End of flashback**

"Randy, are you okay?" Maria asked.

"Yea…a flashback…"

"Of?"

"Of you telling me you still loved John," Randy answered. "When was that?"

"About a year maybe less," Maria answered honestly.

"You still love him?"

"I don't know. I think maybe but at other times I'm unsure."

Randy nodded. His head was aching.

It was 9pm, Trish and Torrie had ordered every diva who was coming clubbing to be in Trish's room and be ready to leave at 9pm but being divas not many were ready. Stacy, Torrie and Trish were just fixing their hair and helping Mickie with hers. Candice was dressing. Stephanie and Lita were talking on the bed as they were ready and Victoria and Maria were also ready, were putting their lip stick on. Lita looked around at the bunch of divas, John had told her not to tell anyone of the wedding date until they get the church. She had agreed this was a god idea. Looking around she knew in a month all these divas would be in her room helping her dress up. She smiled at the memory. _Randy's amnesia is allowing me to have a new start with John, I can put all that behind me and look forward to a future with John._

It was half nine when the divas were ready and by quarter to ten they were in the lobby where a frustrated Dave, Paul, Kenny, Adam, Randy, Jeff, Chris and Andrew (Test) stood. As usual they complained and moaned and the divas rolled their eyes.

"You look nice," Randy smiled at Maria.

"Thank you," Maria blushed.

"Was that a blush?"

"No!" Maria laughed.

"Liar," Randy grinned as he placed his arm around Maria's waist, again this seemed familiar.

**Flashback**

**Randy look her up and down and then he turned to Maria.**

"**You look great," Randy said to her.**

"**Thanks," she blushed.**

**Lita eyed the younger diva. **_**Is he interested in her now? Is he the secret boyfriend she was talking about?**_

"**Should we go?" John asked. He too had noticed Randy comment on Maria and he just watched him put her arm around her.**

**Lita nodded. She just wanted to throw up. Randy turned around, he saw Lita's face, he saw the hurt on her face. He let go of Maria's waist. **_**I wanted to see her a little bit jealous but I can't, not with Maria. **_

**End of flashback**

This flashback was still in his head as the group arrived at the club. So he had wanted to make Lita jealous once, but when. It seemed as if it was around the same time as the other flashback, so it must have been more or less a year. But that means his original theory could be right, that he had feelings for Lita then and he might have them now. He watched as Lita and John danced on the dance floor, he was forced to dance by Maria.

John tried to keep his eyes on Lita but he felt uneasy that for the second time in two days Randy was with someone he wanted. _Your with Lita John! Maria will eventually hook up with someone else, it might be Randy, it might not be but it will be someone._

As John was thinking of that, Stacy and Chris had joined Maria and John and they were dancing as a four, soon everyone was on the dancefloor.

"Next slow song, everyone has to change partners randomly," Trish shouted.

"How?" Candice asked.

"Close your eyes, the one you bump into is your dance partner!" Trish laughed.

"She gets wasted easily!" Lita whispered to John who laughed.

The song ended and the next song was a slow song and everyone had no choice but to close their eyes and change partners.

Stacy ended up with Torrie which the guys loved but Adam ended up with Chris and the two refused to dance so instead Adam danced with Stacy and Chris with Torrie. The other pairings were intergender so it was ok. John danced with Trish, Jeff with Candice, Kenny with Maria, Mickie with Paul and Andrew with Stephanie, leaving Randy with Lita.

"You look gorgeous," Randy whispered to the red head.

"Thanks Randy," Lita blushed.

Randy laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, your just cute when you blush!" Randy grinned.

"I know," Lita smiled.

Randy closed his eyes.

**Flashback**

"You wanna dance or sit it out?" Randy asked. _Oh god._

"I don't wanna sit this out. I like this song," Lita smiled wrapping her arms around the legend killer's neck and also allowing him to wrap his arms around her small waist.

_**I don't know what it is tonight,  
Your smile,  
Your eyes.  
Yeah...**_

Randy looked at the red head who was currently resting her head on his chest. _You are beautiful, inside and out._

_**Even in the candle light,  
You shine,  
So bright.  
You are so beautiful,  
More beautiful,  
Than you've ever been.  
I catch my breath,  
And fall in love again.**_

Lita closed her eyes. _John should be here, or my mystery guy. Why can't I get him out of my head! I'm with John but why is he on my mind._

_**  
I can't imagine where I'd be  
Without you with me.  
I need you more everyday,  
More than words can say.**_

Randy watched her as she closed her eyes. _You've always been there for me, why did I not see it earlier._

_**  
I want you in my life,  
For all my life.  
This night will never end.  
You'll take my hand,  
And I'll fall in love again.**_

Lita smiled to herself as she listened to the words. _I wish you were here mystery guy._

_**And nothing short of a miracle  
Could have brought you here to me.  
When I'm with you,  
Heaven's all I see  
(All I see)**_

Randy knew she must be thinking of his other identity. _When you were my mystery chick I was more in love with you then you could imagine, I never knew you could be real. You were perfect, you still are. _

_**  
Caught up in every touch,  
I feel the rush,  
Of this moment that we're in.  
Each time we kiss,  
I fall in love again.**_

Lita lifted her head and looked into Randy's eyes. Randy began to get mesmerised. His heart was beating. He was so close to her. His attention went to her lips, so soft.

_**  
I can't resist,**_

Randy wanted to kiss her but before he could, he realised what he was about to do he let go off Lita and ran straight out of the door.

**End of flashback**

Randy was holding onto Lita, the flashbacks, the memories were popping into his head randomly and he couldn't make sense of it, but that last memory was mixed up, there were blanks in it. He danced with Lita, he remembered that but what was so significant about that. There must be more or less after the memory. He wanted to remember more then anything but couldn't. For now he was dancing with Lita, and he was enjoying holding her. He just wished his life would make more sense. When the song ended he said to Lita he needed to use the little boys room. He disappeared into the toilets where he stood and thought about the memory. _I wanted to kiss her, and something about another identity, what other identity. Her lips were soft…_Randy shook his head, he wanted to know what the other identity was and the mystery chick. He needed to find out who that was, because he remembered thinking he was in love with the mystery chick.

Stacy had watched Randy, she knew in the next few weeks she had to get him, the next episode of Raw, she would allow to pass and after that she was planning to make a fight for her man. She knew there was something between him and Lita and she would not let Randy remember that. As for Maria…she would end her career…soon.

**A/N: Hi again! Quick update right????? Hehe**

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed the last chapter, every comment means a lot to me so keep the reviews coming.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sneak peek: The next chapter will be a RAW episode, news of the wedding date will spread….there might be a few tears and Stacy will begin her plan but will she succeed.**

**Hehe I felt nice so I thought I'd give you a sneak peek at the next chapter. Review this chapter and that chapter will be up soon:D**

**xxx**


	27. Wedding Dresses and Dreams

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test.

AN: The mystery woman is Stacy, sorry last chapter I forgot to update this note! Lol! Anyways here's the next chapter guys:

Chapter 27:

5 HOURS BEFORE RAW

Stacy Keibler prided herself on being WWE's hottest diva and there was no way she was going to hand that title over to Maria. The press had said Maria was the new IT girl of the WWE but Stacy Keibler was not going to go down without a fight, so five hours before the start of Raw, before a lot of the superstars had turned up she was sitting in Vince McMahon's office. Vince was watching the diva as she smiled and sat opposite him, there was no way he could deny her beauty,

"What can I do for you Stacy?" he asked her softly.

"Well…Mr.McMahon…"Stacy started.

"Call me Vince," Vince interrupted.

Stacy smiled, "Well…Vince, I was wondering if you could do me a little favour."

"A favour? Personal or work related?"

"Work related."

"Go on."

"See Vince I know you wanted me to have a storyline with Torrie where me and her are competing to be Raw's hottest diva but I was thinking there's someone better then Torrie for me to go against."

"Like who?"

"Maria."

"Maria?"

"See the press is all over Maria right now and I don't mind being a heel, I was thinking me and Torrie would show Maria who the hottest divas are."

"Interesting," Vince smiled. "I like the idea but Maria against the two of you wouldn't be fair would it?"

"No it wouldn't so why not allow Candice Michelle to be her partner, not like she is in any other storyline," Stacy smiled.

"You have a very creative mind, I'm assuming you want the last laugh on Maria when this is all over," Vince raised his eyebrow wondering why this diva in front of him really wanted this storyline.

"Of course," Stacy smiled, she was certain Vince was a little uneasy on the idea so she added, "I'll make it worth your while Vince."

Vince looked at her and smiled, this is what Stacy Keibler did, when she wanted something she would do anything or anyone to get it, "Looks like we have a deal. I'll go talk to the writers and change your script."

"I'll wait here, and show my gratitude," Stacy smiled.

Vince left the room and Stacy could not help smiling. She would get to beat the diva in the ring. Not only that, she would get in her face and until she resigned, she would not leave the diva alone, even if she had to resort to blackmail. Stacy let out a laugh. The young Maria did not know that Torrie Wilson had caught Maria on camera coming out of John Cena's hotel room. Maria thought she was being smart, but her room mate was Torrie Wilson after all, the woman knows everything about men and everything about secret relationships.

Stacy didn't need to use that piece of information yet, she had heard of the wedding date for John and Lita's wedding, she would wait until then, that was when Maria had to leave if she doesn't by the end of the day everyone would get the pictures. She would ultimately ruin John and Lita's wedding but it was a sacrifice she was prepared to make. Maria would be hated after all and she could be fired if not resign herself because of the hatred around her. Stacy again smiled, but not a strong one, she did not want to resort to this final execution plan because of one reason. Randy. She was afraid that Lita would run to Randy at the end of the day and this would mean Randy and Lita might hook up. She knew this could happen but Maria didn't. Yea blackmail might be fun. She might even show Maria the pictures today or maybe not.

A few hours later, about an hour before RAW went on air, Randy Orton and Lita were looking over there scripts. It seemed Edge and Lita would officially break up today. Edge, Randy and Lita would head down the ring and the match would be lost by the three as Lita would be knocked down and Randy would be looking after her and not paying attention to the match. Lita would get up, Edge would insult her, Randy would stand up for her, Edge will dump her there and then and Randy would be the shoulder for her to cry on. At the end of the night the two would kiss. That was the summary of it.

"Complicated love life," Randy laughed as he read to the end.

"Very," Lita smiled. _You have no idea._

"So you going dress shopping tomorrow?" Randy asked.

"Yea with all the girls, pray for me!"

Randy laughed, he knew she hated shopping even if it was for her wedding dress, "Just pick one quickly."

"I will but Trish, Torrie and Stacy will make me try on everything in their sights, trust me, when I was looking for my engagement party dress, in three hours I swear I tried on a thousand dresses!"

"Aww, poor you. So who you picked as bridesmaids."

"Trish obviously, Victoria, Stacy, Torrie and Stephanie."

"5?"

"Yep! The list started with fifteen, but John refused to have 15 other men and women up there with us so we settled for five. So it'll be you, Jeff, Dave, Paul and Shawn up with us. Trish will walk with Jeff, You and Shawn with Stacy or Torrie, Dave with Vic and Paul and Stephanie. No wait you're the best man it'll probably be you and Trish actually."

Randy smiled, "Who knew weddings would be so complicated!"

"I certainly never!" Lita smiled.

Without realising it, the two had spent the whole hour before RAW talking and before they knew it, they were told to suit up as there match was next against Trish, Jeff and Test.

As they headed to the ring, the plan for the night was in there head, and on cue Test pushed Edge and caused Lita to fall off the turnbuckle. Randy was immediately by her side, Trish was out of it in the corner of the ring and Jeff and Test double teamed Edge and pinned him. The three winners celebrated. Randy had got Lita to stand and Edge was ordering the two into the ring. Edge then grabbed a mic, "WHERE THE HELL WERE THE TWO OF YOU!"

"Mate, Lita was hurt," Randy replied, still holding on to the red head.

"We lost the match because Lita WAS HURT!"

"You pushed her off mate!" Randy argued.

"Lita your more trouble then your worth, instead of helping me win your costing me matches, how about we end It right here right now," Edge grinned. With that said he laughed and left the ring.

Lita looked heartbroken and tears fell from her eyes. Randy held onto her and guided her backstage.

"Brilliant guys!" The backstage man said. "Let Stacy, Maria, Torrie and Candice segment finish and then the kiss. Ok?"

The two nodded.

"Your hurt aren't you?" Randy asked.

"My arm just hurts a little, I fell on it," Lita replied. "It might be bruised tomorrow."

"Get a nurse to check it out!" Randy said with worry.

"After," Lita replied slowly.

"Randy, Lita get in the locker room," The backstage man said, "3…2…1."

ON CAMERA

"Lita," Randy called out as Lita walked away.

"Go away," Lita said.

"Lita," Randy said as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

She looked at him with her eyes wide, "He dumped me. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, he's an ass and your too good for him."

Randy hugged her tightly and then he pulled back and kissed her. After the two minute kiss he whispered, "You deserve so much better." Lita smiled as she looked at him and kissed him.

OFF AIR

Randy and Lita stopped kissing, but they had enjoyed this kiss even more then the last but neither would admit it to each other. Randy liked working with Lita, he liked that she was his girlfriend now on screen, _I love the way she kisses, I know she's with John but I'm working with her so I'm allowed to kiss her but am I allowed to enjoy it? _

Lita meanwhile was in denial of how much she enjoyed the kiss. _John kisses better. _

Randy was now escorting Lita to the nurses room where Maria was being examined with Stacy by her side.

"What happened?" Lita asked.

"I kind of got too into character and Maria bruised a rib," Stacy said apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

"It happens," Maria smiled. _Evil bitch!_

"What are you two doing here? Who's hurt?" Stacy asked.

"Me," Lita replied as one of the nurses came over and checked her arm.

Maria defiantly had a little bruising on her rib, nothing broken and Lita had a bruised arm which would heal in two days. Both were given ice and told to be careful for the next two or three days, a sprained wrist or a broken rib would not help matters.

After Randy and Lita had left the arena with John, Jeff and Trish, Maria was left with Stacy in the divas locker room.

"Does it hurt Maria?" Stacy asked, trying to suppress a grin.

"No, I'm fine," Maria replied sternly.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Stacy this time could not hide the grin.

"I'm sure you didn't."

"Maybe you could get John to kiss it better," Stacy said as Maria's face went from pink to ghost white. "Yea I know, I know of your's and John's little affair."

"I'm not having an affair with anyone," Maria replied calmly.

Stacy took out a picture from her bag and handed it to Maria, "It's dated yesterday at 1am you sneaking into his room and I have another of you sneaking out at 3am, messed up hair and no lipstick and messed up clothes. Let me find it." Stacy looked through her bag and handed the second photo to Maria. "I have copies, you can keep those."

Stacy then left the locker room, leaving Maria alone. She had no idea what Stacy wanted.

The next day…at the Wedding Dress shop (the 3rd shop the divas have arrived at) …

"Lita you have to try on more then two in every shop!" Torrie Wilson said.

"Come on Li, try this one," Trish said pointing to the red dress Stacy was holding.

"Sure, let me get a red dress, my hair and dress will then MATCH!" Lita said.

"Ok, let's look for a nice white one, or you want ivory?" Victoria asked, suddenly scared of the red head.

"White," Lita pouted.

"Shopping for wedding dresses is hard, trust me!" Stephanie said.

"How did you find the right one?" Lita asked.

"I bought two that my heart was set on and then when everyone had left, I tried them both on by self and picked one. Returned the other," Stephanie replied.

"That is not a bad idea," Lita said.

"So we're looking for two dresses?" Maria asked.

"Looks like it," Mickie James answered.

After two more hours of shopping, baby pink bridesmaid dresses were picked. The bridesmaids were to wear short strapped dresses in baby pink. The dress was plain and a little frilly at the bottom and just above the knees. As for the bride's dress, Lita picked two white dresses. Neither she loved but she liked them. The first one was a strapless long dress which reached the ground, a huge veil with it. There were diamond gems across the middle. It was described as an Empire Silhouette style dress. The second dress was short and an off the shoulder dress, a tight corset.

That night at the hotel …

Maria continued to dial Stacy's number but the diva kept hanging up on her. She answered once and said "call again tomorrow and I might answer your questions!"

Maria had no choice but to give up. She was scared of Stacy, she never knew how vindictive she could be. Blackmail? How many people would guess Stacy was capable of that!

Meanwhile…

Lita had kicked all the divas out of her hotel room and was taking Stephanie's advice. She tried on the short dress first but it reminded her of EDGE AND LITA'S wedding, so she didn't like this dress much. Then she tried on the longer dress. She felt like a princess, it was a perfect fit. She closed her eyes and imagined herself walking down the aisle. She wanted this one. She smiled as she twirled in front of the mirror. Just then Randy walked in. Once he closed the door he noticed Lita in her wedding dress and he was star struck. He froze. She looked so beautiful.

"Well, you gonna tell me how I look?" Lita whispered.

"Beautiful," Randy replied.

Lita blushed, "I best change."

As Lita changed in the bathroom, Randy couldn't help but how beautiful the diva was. She looked amazing. John was so lucky, any guy would want Lita walking down the aisle to them and Randy wouldn't mind it.

That night the two talked about the wedding and about Randy's amnesia but he had not had a flashback in a while. The two finally fell asleep at 2am.

LITA'S DREAM –

Lita was wearing her beautiful dress, it was different then the one she had bought, the train was longer and the neckline was an off the shoulder one. There were more diamonds on it all over the dress. Lita loved it. Trish was walking down the aisle with Jeff and then Lita was walking down the aisle on her own. She was excited, with butterflies on her shoulder.

Lita stood at the alter facing the priest.

"Don't be nervous," the groom's voice whispered.

"I'm not," Lita smiled as she turned to face the groom. "I love you Randy."

"I love you too Lita."

END OF DREAM

Lita woke up, shocked and worried. What the hell was that dream telling her? Lita who was exhausted fell back into her deep sleep, not noticing Randy Orton was stirring in his sleep.

RANDY'S DREAM –

Randy walked her back and then went back to his own room. He would tell John everything in the morning but until then, he wanted to check his messages. He signed on to messenger and was shocked when he saw who was online **her. **He looked at her email and smiled. He clicked on it and instant message window popped up.

Her on screen name was: Sizzling

He wrote his on screen name as: Blue Eyes.

Randy started off the conversation:

**Blue Eyes: **Hi babe

**Sizzling: **Hey I was just replying to your email

**Blue Eyes: **You can reply…instantly.

**Sizzling: **LOL. Here's the reply:

'I knew you were a guy by the way you write. Lol no I'm a women look at my addy! Lol! Yes, I would be interested in a friendship with you and I agree we don't need to reveal our names'

Blue Eyes: So friends then?

**Sizzling: **Yea why not?

**Blue Eyes: **So you like poetry?

**Sizzling: **I love it but no one I know will know that. I write poems when I'm upset or happy, to declare my emotions.

**Blue Eyes:** That's nice. I wish I had a talent of poetry.

**Sizzling:** It's not hard. You just write what you feel. Poetry isn't rhyming or anything.

**Blue Eyes:** I will never be as good as you.

**Sizzling:** Thank you! Your making me blush!

**Blue Eyes:** I bet you look gorgeous when you blush!

**Sizzling:** I don't. I look like a tomato.

**Blue Eyes:** LOL!

**Sizzling:** I do seriously.

**Blue Eyes:** Your poetry reflects your beauty so I don't think you could ever look like a tomato.

**Sizzling:** Thanks. If you want, I can send you another poem sometime.

**Blue Eyes:** That would be great.

**Sizzling:** I'll send you one in the morning but I have to go now.

**Blue Eyes:** I'll chat to you soon.

**Sizzling:** Ok. Bye xxx

**Blue Eyes:** Bye xxx

Randy sighed when she signed off. A three-minute conversation just made him feel…weird but good. Randy smiled as he logged off. It had been a good night.

END OF DREAM

Randy woke up in a sweat, was that a memory or a dream? He had to check his laptop in the morning, he must have saved his conversations. He always did, he remembered that much.

**A/N: What you all think of this chapter? You like or not?**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, read and review this one guys!!! Coz you lot reviewed the other chapter quickly, here's an early update. Hope you like it!!! **

**xxx**


	28. End of the affair

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas. LOL. And now including MickieJames/Kenny and Torrie/Test.

AN: The mystery woman is Stacy, sorry last chapter I forgot to update this note! Lol! Anyways here's the next chapter guys:

Chapter 28:

Randy Orton overslept, he was up late and this meant Lita was up before him. While she was taking a bath, he spent the time looking for his laptop, and when he finally found it there was a knock on his door. _I need to get rid of who ever it is quickly! _Randy ran to the door and John Cena was standing in the door was smiling. If Randy didn't know better he would have said John got laid last night.

"Lita's in the shower," Randy said.

"I'm here to see you," John smiled as he walked into the room.

"Oh," Randy replied. _Hurry up!_

"We have a suit fitting today!" John said.

"Shit, I forgot!" Randy replied.

"Randy," Lita's voice came as she came out of the shower wearing a tank top and her jogging bottoms, with her hair in a towel. "Hey John."

"Hey," John walked up to her and kissed her.

"What you doing here?" Lita asked.

"Not glad to see me?"

"I am but…"

"I'm going to take Randall here to the suit fittings," John smiled.

"Ok," Lita smiled.

"Do I have to go?" Randy asked.

Lita laughed, "You sound like a five year old! And yes you have to go!"

"Ok," Randy replied. _Great the laptop has to wait! Brilliant. _

"Come on then!" John grinned at Randy. He knew Randy wanted to do something else.

Randy and John then left, leaving Lita to go on her jog. As she ran down the unfamiliar roads of this town she smiled as she ended up in a small enclosed area. There were a few roads and it seemed like a nice community. It seemed peaceful. She saw a small board, 'The Borough Of Staraway Hollow'. Lita walked down the roads, small shops – coffee shops, clothes shops and a market, a market full of fruits and vegetables - a market full of stalls of various different objects. Lita smiled, she liked it, and John wouldn't. John prefers the city or a place really full of people and crowds. Lita liked the city, she did but she liked small communities. No this place was not like a country side town, it was an in between. No John wouldn't like this but she knew someone would. Randy would like this place, she would defiantly be bringing him here.

The suit fitting was over fast. Guys didn't need a lot of time like the girls did the previous day.

"So why didn't you wanna come?" John asked as he, Randy and Jeff got in the car to return.

"I had a headache," Randy replied.

"Now the truth," Jeff said.

"Seriously I had a headache!" Randy replied sternly.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" John asked.

Randy suddenly screamed and grabbed his head.

"Randy!" John and Jeff shouted.

"My…head!" Randy said.

John quickly took the next left and drove straight to the hospital. The doctors took Randy in quickly while John and Jeff explained Randy's circumstances. The doctors had given a report to Randy because due to travelling he would not be able to see the same doctor all the time. The WWE doctors would carry out daily check outs but he would need hospital check ups as well. Jeff called Lita as soon as he could to bring the report and within half an hour she was at the hospital.

The doctors said they wanted to keep Randy in over night and Jeff, John and Lita went in to visit him.

"What's the verdict?" John said.

"Something about my brain in overdrive trying to remember my memories," Randy replied.

"Overdrive, first time for everything," Lita whispered weakly.

"Come here," Randy smiled as Lita fell on him and hugged him tightly, "You really gotta stop worrying!"

Lita smiled when she got off him, "Over night?"

"Yes," Randy replied.

"That means Lita will probably be here all night keeping you company!" Jeff grinned.

"I don't think he'll get lonely. That Nurse Nikki is hot!" John grinned earning him a punch from Lita.

Just then Nurse Nikki walked in and asked if Randy's headaches were gone, when Randy said yes, she smiled and said she'd be back in an hour with some medicine. As she walked out all the male eyes were on her.

"MEN!" Lita laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

John and Jeff left after visiting hours. Randy had visits from half of the WWE roster. At the end of the visiting hours Nurse Nikki was discussing Randy with Lita.

"So your going to stay with him tonight?" Nurse Nikki asked.

"Yes, that's okay right?" Lita asked.

"Of course, girl friends usually stay with their boyfriends," Nurse Nikki replied.

"Oh, no I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Really, because that tall blonde haired man, um Adam I think his name was said you were!"

Lita let out a laugh, "I bet you he gave you his number!"

"Yea he did," Nikki was puzzled.

"He didn't want you to be attracted to Randy so he told you I was his girlfriend," Lita smiled.

Nurse Nikki also smiled, "So does Adam have a secret girl friend somewhere?"

"No, he doesn't" Lita smiled. She liked Nikki, she was bubbly, pretty and sweet.

After the conversation with Nikki, Lita re entered Randy's room where to her surprise Randy was still awake.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lita asked.

"You try sleeping in a hospital," Randy replied.

Lita sat at his bedside, "I have, I couldn't."

"My point exactly," Randy smiled. "Li, you don't have to stay."

"Who else will keep you company?" Lita asked.

"True," Randy smiled. "I saw Adam hitting on that nurse."

"Nikki, yeah he did. He went and told her you and me were a couple so she wouldn't be interested in you."

"Adam's a sly dog!" Randy laughed.

"Mmmm…"

"Sorry I forgot that you and him…"

"Nah don't worry about it," Lita smiled.

"How do you get over heartbreak?"

"Time, it sucks to say but it takes time. Some times not that long, sometimes you don't get over the guy."

Randy looked at her, "So you and John, true love."

"I think so," Lita lied.

"You can't lie to me," Randy looked at her.

"I care about him and to an extent I do love him."

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"No," Lita again lied.

"Just wondering," Randy smiled. Randy had got his answer. He knew Lita was lying.

"How's your head?" Lita asked. "I forgot to ask you."

"Yea you did forget!" Randy faked a hurt look.

"Shut up!"

"I am so bored!"

"Thanks!" Lita smiled.

"No, but come on nothing to do."

"How about that game, have you ever"

"We need vodka shots for that!" Randy laughed.

"Without the vodka then," Lita smiled.

"Okay fine, have you ever kissed a chick?"

"You dirty minded bastard!" Lita laughed.

"Answer the question!"

"Ok once after a really drunk night, me and Trish got drunk and we made out!"

"That is sooooo hot!" Randy grinned.

"Shut up, have you ever fallen in love?" Lita asked wondering if he was in love with anyone, wondering if he remembered her.

"Truth, I think I was in love with someone before the accident but I can't remember her."

Lita looked at him, she was scared. He was close, too close to the truth. She had no idea what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria was in John's room again but this time they weren't laughing or anything.

"We have to end!" Maria argued.

"No we don't!" John said. "Tell me who has those pictures, and I'll sort it."

"No," Maria replied.

"Then we're not ending!" John said.

"Someone will get hurt!"

"No one will."

"Do you want Lita to find out somehow?"

John looked at her, "Don't be stupid!"

"John, we can't continue!" Maria almost close to tears.

"I don't wanna end this," John whispered.

"We don't have a choice!" Maria kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

When she was in her room, she broke down. She had lost him. She had lost him. She knew this time would come eventually, but she didn't know it would hurt so much.

_I loved him, I loved him so much. I still love him. How could I have had an affair with him, how could I have been the other woman? This hurt, twice as much! Ending it now saved more heartache. At least Stacy will stay off our backs._

**A/N: What you all think of this??? **

**Read and review guys! **

**xxx**


	29. Out of Hospital

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas LOL And now including Mickie James/Kenny and Torrie/Test Possibly Adam/Nurse Nikki

AN:Hmmm…hope u like this chapter!!!! And let me know what you lot think of Nurse Nikki! Rebecca is Shawn's wife.

Chapter 29:

Randy Orton was discharged at 8am the next morning, he was to check into the WWE House Doctors every week and if ever he felt un well or another severe head ache he was to go to the hospital as soon as possible. Visiting hours started at lunchtime so no one other then Lita knew Randy was discharged. Randy returned to his hotel room, to have a quick shower before Lita took him to the Borough of Staraway Hollow for breakfast. She had loved it and so did Randy.

"It's nice, and small," Randy commented when Lita parked the car.

"I know, it's so cool. If I ever retired or something, I'd come here," Lita smiled.

"Did you look around here yesterday?"

"Yea I met some of the locals and stuff and I found a great coffee shop!" Lita smiled as she got of the car.

Randy followed her lead as they reached a small shop, painted red from the outside, it was cosy. Inside was just as cosy. There were sofa seats and tables around the shop and the owner Mr. Jason Carey was the world's sweetest man. He recognised Lita from yesterday and seated the two WWE superstars by the window.

"Its cosy isn't it?" Lita smiled as she ordered two coffees and a bagel each.

"Yea it's nice," Randy replied.

They drank there coffee and ate their bagels when Lita noticed not all was good with Randy.

"Are you okay?" Lita asked.

"Yea I am, just I wish I had my memory. It's too hard Li," Randy said weakly.

Lita looked at him helplessly, "Maybe I can answer some of your questions. What ever you wanna know, I will tell you."

"Promise?" Randy asked.

"Yea I promise..." Lita said.

"Well…um…" Randy began and he failed to ask because he didn't have the courage to ask her. He knew if he asked if there was something between them, Lita would answer honestly, she defiantly would but that answer could risk a lot of heartache not only for Lita but for John and himself. "Is that the Nurse from the hospital?"

Lita shocked that he didn't finish his question turned around to see Nikki at the counter and she turned to see Lita and Randy. She waved at them and Randy ushered her to come over, he was not gonna ask the question.

"Hey," Randy said. "Why don't you join us?"

"I'd love to but I have to get back," Nikki smiled.

"You live in Staraway Hollow?" Lita asked.

"Yea I do, but I have a job interview to go to!" Nikki said. "Just came to pick up a coffee."

"Where?" Lita asked.

"WWE, I'm gonna take the post of WWE Nurse, hopefully!"

"That's great, your interview at the hotel?" Randy asked.

Nikki nodded.

"Well me and Li will give you a ride then," Randy smiled.

"And you might bump into Adam again," Lita winked as Nikki blushed a little.

"Are you sure? About the ride?" Nikki asked.

"Yes," Randy replied as the three left the coffee shop once Jason Carey handed Nikki her coffee.

During the drive back to the hotel, Randy and Lita learnt a lot about Nikki. She loved the WWE since she was a kid. She was a huge fan of John Cena, Randy Orton, Edge, Triple H, Shawn Micheals and Jeff Hardy and of course Lita. She was an easy person to talk to and she did talk, quite a lot. Lita knew this girl would be perfect for Adam. She tried to think of ways to set the two up but her mind was on Randy. _He wanted to ask me something. He backed off, what did he wanna ask me? Does he remember something? Would I have answered honestly? At that point I would have, he looked so helpless, poor Randy. This sucks. Why did he get amnesia, it ain't fair. His life is so complicated, what is the point of amnesia?_

"We're here!" Nikki said excitedly.

"Just be calm and relaxed and Vince will love you, if you need a reference I'm here," Randy said.

Lita smiled as the three got out of the car, after wishes of good luck were said, Lita and Randy headed to their own room and in the elevator they ran into John.

"You're out of hospital?" John asked. "Why did you not call me?"

"Relax John, too tired for this," Lita replied, her head suddenly hurting.

Randy looked at her and realised obviously she was exhausted. He slept for a few hours but she hadn't slept at all. Yea he was tired but she was more sleepy then him right now. As they headed to their room, Lita fell straight on her bed and was sleeping peacefully within seconds.

John covered her with the duvet and closed the curtains while Randy searched the room.

"You know where my laptop is?" Randy asked.

"Yea you let Jeff borrowed it, he was searching for a good restaurant we could all go to once you get out of hospital."

Randy nodded. His heart sank. Jeff could be deleting files if he knew something. Randy then said that he was tired and needed some sleep. Like Lita he fell asleep instantly as well and a do not disturb sign was placed on their door by John.

John meanwhile had his own heart break to deal with. He wanted to see Maria, just talk to her and he needed a good excuse. First he visited Jeff and Trish and told them to book a restaurant for tonight, he would invite people. He texted Adam, Dave, Shawn, Hunter and countless others, everyone except Maria, who he would personally invite.

As he waited for her to answer her door, John prayed Torrie was not there. Maria opened the door and let him in and to John's pleasure Torrie was not there.

"What do you want John?" Maria asked.

"Randy's out of hospital and tonight we're all going out to dinner," John replied. He could tell she hadn't slept at all.

"Right," Maria nodded, "Is that it?"

"Being cold to me doesn't stop what happened between us, and it doesn't stop you having feelings for me," John said softly.

"It helps me John. It was stupid to start this affair but its over, move on John, just move on," Maria said.

John was getting pissed off, "I have moved on, her names Lita and we're getting married in less then a month!"

John walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He hated the feeling he had right now. Heartache, guilt and loss. He was hurting but so was Maria who had fallen down to the ground and was crying her eyes out.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That night at dinner…

It was supposed to be a small dinner party. But with the number of friends Randy had, it was expected that more people would come. Trish, Jeff, Lita, John, Maria, Dave, Victoria, Stephanie, Hunter, Shawn, Rebecca, Stacy, Chris, Torrie and Andrew (TEST) and of course Randy were waiting in the lobby for Adam to turn up and when he did he had a beautiful girl on his arm.

"Nikki!" Lita went up to her and hugged her. "Did you get the job?"

Nikki nodded and again Nikki was hugged by the red head and then Trish. They introduced her as Nurse Nikki until Adam pulled her away and reminded them that she was his date. Adam had to be reminded by Lita that they were going out in a group.

As the group sat around the table they were discussing how much of Randy's memory had come back, he answered not enough. They laughed and joked and then Lita said she was going to get a drink from the bar, Jeff followed her.

"Did you delete the conversations?" Lita asked.

"Yes, there all off Randy's laptop, unless he had copies or something. There was one folder which I couldn't open, I don't think it was your conversations but I couldn't delete it," Jeff replied.

"No that folder, has always been on his laptop, you can't open it without a certain disc, there won't be any conversations in that folder," Lita replied.

"Are you doing the right thing Lita?" Jeff asked.

"I dunno Jeff but last night at the hospital he was asking for his laptop so I called you. He can't know, I've decided, he needs to move on, he won't unless I give him a little push," Lita replied.

Jeff hugged her before the two headed back into the restaurant.

"Where's Randy?" Jeff asked.

"Bathroom," Stacy replied.

"Where's John?" Lita asked.

"Maria felt sick so there outside as well," Stacy replied.

"Oh," Lita replied.

XXXXXXX

Outside…

"I love you John," Maria said.

"Your gonna have to forget us, you were right, we both have to move on," John whispered.

"Move on"? Maria repeated. "Ok, say we move on. You and Lita go off and get married, how long before you come running back," Maria asked.

"I won't!" John said.

"Are you sure John, can you stop temptation?" Maria smiled as she moved closer to him.

He couldn't resist her and he kissed her and to his surprise Maria pulled back.

"Don't play with Lita's heart," Maria said as she headed back into the restaurant.

XXXXXXXX

Randy was in the bathroom, his head was hurting again, he didn't want to worry the others. He closed his eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hey," Lita whispered.**

"**You changed your clothes," Randy noticed.**

"**Yea," Lita nodded. "Um…I got wet so I borrowed Trish's."**

"**So you were with Trish?"**

"**Yes." **_**Not with John.**_

"**Ok." **_**Good not with John.**_

"**We need to…"**

"**Talk. I figured that Li…we kiss and you run off. I get why but…"**

"**What now Randy?"**

**Lita sighed as she sat on her bed and Randy on his. Both facing the mirror before the, a sad look on their faces.**

"**I can't stop loving you," Randy said plain and simply.**

**She looked at him with her hazel eyes. All she wanted was to feel his touch again. Have his lips on hers. His hands on her body.**

"**We can't hurt John, he will never forgive us. He deserves someone he loves to be with him," Randy added.**

"**I can't just be with him during the day and then come back here and kiss you!" Lita argued, her eyes filling up with tears. "Or get in your bed if there's a storm!"**

"**So I have to change rooms," Randy replied.**

"**What?"**

"**You can't come back here to me every night can you? So it makes sense if I leave!" Randy yelled.**

"**Run away then as always!" Lita shouted back.**

"**What do you want me to do?" Randy stood up. "I can't stop these feelings can I!"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Randy was shocked at his memory. _So me and Lita kissed. I love her and she obviously loves me, so why is she hiding it? What happened? How did I fall in love with her? I need answers!_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. This fic is also coming to an end, this time I'm pretty certain! Lool I can't put loads and loads of twist in it now. So enjoy this fic while it lasts and continuously review as you guys do.**

**Hope you like this chapter!!!! **

**xxx**


	30. Randy remembers

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas LOL And now including Mickie James/Kenny and Torrie/Test Possibly Adam/Nurse Nikki

AN:Hmmm…hope u like this chapter!!!! And let me know what you lot think of Nurse Nikki! Rebecca is Shawn's wife.

Chapter 30:

Stacy Keibler was waiting outside Randy's room, she was waiting for a certain red head to leave. She had asked Torrie to call her over and she knew Torrie had, just a few minutes ago. Any minute now Lita would leave, she'd have to leave. Stacy was getting impatient. Bingo.

The red headed diva was walking out of her room and heading to the elevator or to Trish's room, Stacy did not care. She walked over to Randy's door and knocked. Randy opened the door and allowed the blonde in.

"How are you Randy?" she asked sweetly.

"Good, thanks," Randy replied as he closed the door and the two moved into the main part of the room.

"Are you remembering much?" Stacy asked.

"Not a lot," Randy lied.

"I meant about me?"

"I'm sorry Stace," Randy had completely forgotten about her.

"Let me help you remember," Stacy grinned as she moved closer and kissed him. He didn't kiss her back but she still tried to kiss him.

Lita re entered the room and the sight before her made her wanna puke. Randy pushed Stacy away, "Li…"

"Sorry, I…gotta go," Lita ran straight out of the room and into Trish's room.

Randy meanwhile was looking at Stacy, "Don't do that again understand?"

"Randy…" Stacy began.

"I think you better leave Stacy," Randy said angrily.

"But…"

"LEAVE!" Randy shouted.

Stacy had no choice but to leave, this was not how she planned the afternoon.

X X X X X X X

Meanwhile in Trish's room,

"Stacy was kissing him!" Lita said as she sat down on the bed.

"What?" Trish asked, just realising Lita was in her room.

"Stacy was kissing Randy and I walked in!" Lita said, close to tears.

Trish hugged the red head, "What happened to moving on?"

"I wanted to puke, when I saw them!" Lita replied.

"You're jealous of Stacy, that is obvious and that's why you felt sick. Lita, yesterday you were all for moving on, don't loose sight of that."

"I know, but it ain't easy!"

"I know, I tried it remember, going for Carlito over Jeff, didn't work did it? I chose Jeff, it's your turn to choose."

Lita nodded, "I've made my choice, John. It was just a momentary lapse," Lita wiped away her tears.

X X X X X X X X X

Randy was angry with himself and Stacy, he knew he loved Lita so how the hell did Stacy fit in to all this. He had to see John, he had to tell him and when he knocked on John's door he was grateful that he was in.

"You look pale?" John said as the two sat down.

"I need to know what happened between me and Stacy," Randy asked.

"What, why now?" John asked.

"She keeps telling me that me and her had an affair before the amnesia and I don't believe it, I'm not attracted to her. She just kissed me as well!" Randy replied.

"You slept with her a few months ago, once, I dunno why but when the two of you were together, it didn't work because…"

"Because…"

"Because she hit on me and you heard from the door," John replied.

Randy thought about it, it did sound familiar

**Flashback**

**Randy Orton, had just broken up with Miss. Jackie three weeks ago. She had found out that he had been with Stacy. Randy didn't care. He was young, this was not the time to settle down. Him and Stacy had been together for weeks and weeks. Nearly a month, a new record for Randy. He liked her, he liked her a lot, a lot more then he thought he could. No it wasn't love, not yet but it could be. Randy smiled as he walked to John's locker room to share what he was thinking.**

**Meanwhile inside the locker room…**

**John Cena changed out of his ring gear, the house show was over, atleast for him, there was still a bikini contest and a match for triple H but that was it. He smiled as he sat down.**

**The door opened and in walked Stacy Keibler, covered in a robe ready for her bikini contest.**

"**Hey Stacy," John smiled a little shocked.**

"**John," she smiled playfully touching her robe, her voice became low, "Your match was amazing."**

"**Thanks," his eyes scanning her body.**

**She moved near him, "I have my contest know, I just want you to tell me if my bikini stands a chance."**

**She opened her robes and revealed a skimpy red bikini, "Well…?"**

**John's jaw dropped. "Wow…Stacy…"**

**She moved in closer and got him to stand up and then she kissed him, with so much passion, John nearly fell backwards. Instantly John pushed her away.**

"**Get off Stacy, your with Randy!"**

"**So?" Stacy grinned and kissed him again. **

**And again John pushed her off, "Get lost Stacy, I don't want you, your with Randy."**

**Randy walked in looking angry, "Get out Stacy."**

"**What?" Stacy asked.**

"**I heard from outside. Get out bitch," Randy said angrily. She had never seen him so angry.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I do remember," Randy sighed. "Why is she lying to me?"

"I thought Stacy had changed but she hasn't. She wants you mate and she's a gold digger, she'll do what ever to get you."

"Fucking bitch," Randy cursed her.

"Yea she is," John agreed.

X X X X X X X X

When Randy left John's room it was dinner time and Randy ran into Stacy.

"I know what you did to me then and I am not falling for you again. I can't stand the sight of you," Randy said to her.

"Randy, don't do this," Stacy was close to tears.

"You wanted to take advantage of me, you tried to hurt people, I hate you Stacy, keep away from me," Randy spat before walking away from her.

He needed time to think. He knew he was in love with Lita, and now the memories were getting clearer, he headed to his laptop and turned it on. The conversations were not on his laptop, but he knew anything important he had made copies of. He got his disc and opened his private folder, he entered his password BLUEEYES. Randy's eyes widened, his password meant something else.

He opened his folder, in the folder was another. CONVOS WITH SIZZLING. HE opened it and read through every conversation.

Conversation 1

**Blue Eyes: **Hi babe

**Sizzling: **Hey I was just replying to your email

**Blue Eyes: **You can reply…instantly.

**Sizzling: **LOL. Here's the reply:

'I knew you were a guy by the way you write. Lol no I'm a women look at my addy! Lol! Yes, I would be interested in a friendship with you and I agree we don't need to reveal our names'

Blue Eyes: So friends then?

**Sizzling: **Yea why not?

**Blue Eyes: **So you like poetry?

**Sizzling: **I love it but no one I know will know that. I write poems when I'm upset or happy, to declare my emotions.

**Blue Eyes:** That's nice. I wish I had a talent of poetry.

**Sizzling:** It's not hard. You just write what you feel. Poetry isn't rhyming or anything.

**Blue Eyes:** I will never be as good as you.

**Sizzling:** Thank you! Your making me blush!

**Blue Eyes:** I bet you look gorgeous when you blush!

**Sizzling:** I don't. I look like a tomato.

**Blue Eyes:** LOL!

**Sizzling:** I do seriously.

**Blue Eyes:** Your poetry reflects your beauty so I don't think you could ever look like a tomato.

**Sizzling:** Thanks. If you want, I can send you another poem sometime.

**Blue Eyes:** That would be great.

**Sizzling:** I'll send you one in the morning but I have to go now.

**Blue Eyes:** I'll chat to you soon.

**Sizzling:** Ok. Bye xxx

**Blue Eyes:** Bye xxx

End of Conversation 1

Conversation 2

**BlueEyes: Hey**

**Sizzling: Hiya.**

**BlueEyes: Aite?**

**Sizzling: I'm okay, just a little bit tired.**

**BlueEyes: Had a good night?**

**Sizzling: Nah just a quiet night with friends.**

**BlueEyes: I did the same**

**Sizzling: a coincidence**

**BlueEyes: Written any poems lately?**

**Sizzling: No I haven't which is weird I have no inspiration.**

**BlueEyes: really? What usually inspires you?**

**Sizzling: Daily life. Anthing. Once my roommate couldn't choose an outfit which inspired me to write. Sounds weird I know.**

**BlueEyes: LOL. Any problems like?**

**Sizzling: Yea. Got any? Lol**

**BlueEyes: Only silly ones which don't matter.**

**Sizzling: Okay but if you wanna talk about em let me knw.**

**BlueEyes: I'll hold you too dat :D**

**Sizzling: Counting on it :D**

**BlueEyes:D**

**Sizzling: I think I better go. Bye xxx**

**BlueEyes: Bye X**

End of Conversation 2

Conversation 3

_**Blue Eyes: Hey beautiful.**_

_**Sizzling: Hiya. You okay?**_

_**Blue Eyes: Yea I'm kl. U?**_

_**Sizzling: im kl too.**_

_**Blue Eyes: We need to meet**_

_**Sizzling: U want to?**_

_**Blue Eyes: it's time to meet don't you think because……over the last few months I've grown to really like you.**_

_**Sizzling: I know you have and a part of me has too.**_

_**Blue Eyes:D. It's obvious we're both in the WWE as we're always in the same location.**_

_**Sizzling: True**_

_**Blue Eyes: So you heard of John and Lita's engagement?**_

_**Sizzling: Hasn't everybody? Lol. The guys so happy he danced around the whole hotel and Lita told me as well.**_

_**Blue Eyes: Lol. Their engagement party is tomorrow**_

_**Sizzling: John announced that as well lol**_

_**Blue Eyes: Yea I heard him so you wanna meet then?**_

_**Sizzling: How will I know it's you?**_

_**Blue Eyes: Well…the party's downstairs in the hotel hall so…I'll meet you at midnight in the gardens – the centre. And to recognise each other……..**_

_**Sizzling: Um…in the hotel gift shop there's a disgusting green mini teddy bear, carry it at midnight tomorrow and we'll recognise each other**_

_**Blue Eyes: That's cool**_

_**Sizzling: Hold on…are you Carlito?**_

_**Blue Eyes: NO! **_

_**Sizzling: Just guessing**_

_**Blue Eyes: Better turn in for the night**_

_**Sizzling: it's nearly morning**_

_**Blue Eyes: Lol. **_

_**Sizzling: but your right, better turn in XXX**_

_**Blue Eyes: XXX **_

End of Conversation 3

Conversation 4

**Sizzling: Where were you last night?**

**Blue Eyes: I was there.**

**Sizzling: I found the bear but you……you left.**

**Blue Eyes: Do you blame me? It was your engagement party and you came to meet me.**

**Sizzling: You saw me?**

**Blue Eyes: Yes Lita I did.**

**Sizzling: You think it's fair of you know who I am yet I don't know you.**

**Blue Eyes: If you know who I am, then everything will go wrong.**

**Sizzling: …**

**Blue Eyes: Your meant to be in love with John Cena. How do I fit into this picture?**

**Sizzling: I…I started talking to you before John asked me out and when he did I said yes because you and me were like mates, I didn't know I'd fall for you and I didn't know you would fall for me.**

**Blue Eyes: So why did you agree to marry him?**

**Sizzling: I already knew he was going to propose that night, Trish overheard John and Randy talking. She talked to me and told me that I would never meet you and…**

**Blue Eyes: She knows about me?**

**Sizzling: She's the only person who does.**

**Blue Eyes: Okay continue.**

**Sizzling: She told me I would never meet you. It had been 4 months. She told me John loved me and I would never get another guy who loved me as much. So I agreed and then you wanted to meet. I had no idea what I did. I said yes, I really wanted to meet you and Trish spent the whole night searching for you but she never found you. You hid from me.**

**Blue Eyes: Lita…Trish was right, John is the right guy for you and as for me, it probably wouldn't work.**

**Sizzling: How'd you know that?**

**Blue Eyes: Do you love John?**

**Sizzling; I have feelings for him.**

**Blue Eyes: Do you love…me?**

**Sizzling: I think I do.**

**Blue Eyes: You can't love me. You haven't met me.**

**Sizzling: It feels as if I do know you.**

**Blue Eyes: I'm sorry Lita – it wouldn't work, go to John.**

**BLUE EYES OFFLINE**

End of Conversation 4

Conversation 5

**Blue Eyes: Last time?**

**Lita: Yes**

**Blue Eyes: Fine, go on, say what you want?**

**Lita: Listen, I know you cant tell me who you are but can you tell me this, are you not revealing yourself because of John or because of me?**

**Blue Eyes: It's because of John not you Lita. You are a wonderful person who I admit I care more about then I thought. Your amazing and your beautiful but like you said John fell in love with you before I had a chance and I know that's my fault.**

**Lita: Neither of us expected to fall for each other, it's neither one of our faults.**

**Blue Eyes: Yea well, you better go, Raw will begin in a few hours.**

**Lita: I better, I guess this is goodbye.**

**Blue Eyes: It is.**

**Lita: Maybe one day long in to the future you can tell me who you are.**

**Blue Eyes: Maybe but I doubt it. Goodbye.**

**Lita: Bye**

**Blue Eyes: And Lita…**

**Lita: Yea**

**Blue Eyes: I love you and I never will stop.**

**BLUE EYES OFFLINE**

End of Conversation 5

Randy took a deep breath, he had fallen in love with Lita and she loved him. _I know she loved me but I know why I couldn't do anything. The Stacy issue was the reason I didn't go after Lita. John's friendship was the reason. _

He closed his eyes to remember if Lita knew.

**FLASHBACK **

"**Lita, why'd you leave like that?" Randy asked and that's when he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Lita." He cuddled her and she cried even more. "What's wrong?"**

"**I…I know," she choked.**

"**Know what?" Randy asked taking her face into his hands.**

**Lita showed him the bear. "Your blue eyes."**

**Randy froze. **_**She knows. Oh shit!**_** He didn't know how to react or what to do. He wanted to run, so he didn't have to face her but that option was out of the question right now.**

"**You're the one!" Lita continued. "You should have told me!"**

"**Why? There was no point. Nothing could ever happen between us!" Randy argued.**

"**YOU ARE SO STUPID RANDY! SOMETHING HAS BEEN HAPPENING BETWEEN US!" Lita screamed before she calmed down. "Whether it was online or in person. You and I talked a lot when we didn't know who we were and then after that. You had always been there for me Randy. You even planned every surprise John had for me. The other night at the club…we almost kissed."**

"**It was all a mistake. Your John's fiancée."**

"**I know…"**

"**You once said John beat me to you. You said that online and you were right."**

"**I…"**

"**I never saw you like that before, at least I never thought I did."**

"**You're the one I can always talk to and I always have and know you're my secret love."**

"**Lita we can't."**

"**You can't deny there is something strong between us."**

"**There isn't."**

"**This morning when we woke up, it felt great. I felt the safest I've ever felt and so did you."**

"**No."**

"**Yesterday we had an amazing time. I've never had that much fun in my life."**

"**That's you."**

"**You told Jeff you were in love with someone who was with someone else. I thought it was Chelsea but it wasn't was it?"**

**Randy sat down on the bed and refused to answer.**

"**It was me wasn't it?" Lita asked.**

**Randy continued his silence.**

"**Answer me! It was me wasn't it!" Lita demanded.**

"**YES IT WAS YOU! YES I'VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY BEFORE! THE ANSWER'S YES! I LOVE YOU!" Randy shouted. "But it can never happen. I can't do it too John."**

"**So that's it. It's over."**

"**Something that hasn't even started cannot be over," Randy replied.**

"**Fine," Lita let some tears fall.**

"**I better go," Randy finally managed and just as he had reached the door, Lita spoke.**

"**I love you too Randy," Lita said.**

**End of flashback **

Randy sighed, he knew what he had to do. He couldn't be around Lita, not now, he had realised he loved her more then he had ever imagined, but she was going to get married. He had to make a choice, stay or leave.

**A/N: Loads of flashbacks I know!!! But I hope you like this chapter, regardless!!!**

**Thnks for those who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Read and review this one 2 :D**

**Um, I'm gonna say 4 chapters left, I think. **

**Anyways chat to you all later **

**xxx**


	31. Randy makes his choice

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas LOL And now including Mickie James/Kenny and Torrie/Test Possibly Adam/Nurse Nikki

AN:Hmmm…hope u like this chapter!!!! And let me know what you lot think of Nurse Nikki! Rebecca is Shawn's wife.

Chapter 31:

A few hours before Raw, Randy exited Mr. McMahon's office, he was supposed to be happy, he had made a decision and he would get what he wanted now.

Lita smiled as she came down the corridor, "Hey."

"Hey, Vince called you in?" Randy asked.

Lita nodded, "You too huh?"

"Yea, I'll see you later yea," Randy said before disappearing.

Lita sighed, he had been like this for a while, he had been avoiding her. _Maybe he's got his memory back, no that can't be it, he'd tell someone. He'd tell me, wouldn't he? _

Lita tried to forget Randy as she sat down opposite Vince McMahon.

"Your wedding, is two weeks away," Vince started as Lita nodded, "So I've decided, I'll give you a few weeks off, take as long as you need on one condition."

"What condition?" Lita asked, to her it sounded like she was being fired.

"You have to return with fifteen months," Vince smiled.

Lita grinned, "But what about the Randy storyline?"

"It'll be there when you come back, I've given Randy a month off as well, due to the amnesia and I thought you should get some time off as well. Tonight, you too are sick of people's opinions on you and you two leave, together," Vince answered. "New Scripts are already in your locker rooms."

"Thanks Vince," Lita smiled as she left the office.

She was getting some time off, that was good news but Vince didn't usually give time off unless someone asked for it. _Randy might have asked for it, his amnesia must be worse then I thought. Randy will be here till the wedding but after that he'll probably go home for a bit. Why didn't he tell me his amnesia was causing problems? Did he not want me to worry? I'm more worried now, I can't confront him, and it might be painful for him._

LATER THAT DAY…RAW

Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle and Maria were all to take part in a bikini contest. One at a time the contestants revealed their bikinis, it was obvious Maria had won, but before the winner could be announced Stacy jumped on Maria while Torrie knocked out Candice. Stacy was punching the life out of Maria while Torrie was making sure Candice did not interfere.

When the two blonde divas were done, they smiled at their work. Maria could barely get up, she needed referees to help her. While Stacy and Torrie laughed even when the cameras went off.

RAW…

Randy Orton had just won his match against Edge, but he was sick of his comments as he and Lita were backstage.

"Why won't they leave us alone? I am sick of hearing oh my god Lita and Randy!" Randy kicked a box.

"Calm down Randy," Lita said as she held him.

Randy kissed her passionately, a kiss which should have lasted a few seconds lasted a minute before the two pulled away.

"Let's get out of here," Randy whispered.

"To the hotel?" Lita asked.

"No, I mean out of here, out of Raw, out of the WWE. Only for a while," Randy suggested.

"Are you serious?" Lita asked. "You wanna quit?"

"No, take a leave of absence, for a month or so, just you and me, away from everyone of these people!" Randy answered.

"Randy, I…"

"Let's live for the moment Li, forget everything, don't you wanna be with me?"

Lita nodded, "Where would we go?"

"Somewhere I know you'd love," Randy smiled.

"Come on then, let's go but what about Vince?" Lita asked.

"We'll send him a leave of absence form later," Randy replied.

Lita kissed him, "Let's go."

Randy smiled as the two grabbed there bags and headed into Randy's car, as the camera men watched them drive off.

END OF SEGMENT.

Randy turned the car around and he and Lita returned to the arena, the segment was over and he was free, for now. He had a month to think about what he wanted, he had two weeks if he wanted to fight for Lita.

"Randy can we talk," Lita said when they returned to their locker room.

"Sure," Randy smiled.

"Why did ask for a break?"

Randy looked at her, _she can't find out I know everything, _"This amnesia, its hard Li. It's really hard, I hate not knowing everything, I hate it. It feels like I'm in the dark, like an outsider. I can't stand it. I'm having weird flashbacks, I want to go home for a bit after your wedding, I need to figure myself out."

"Why didn't you tell me all this," Lita said as she hugged him.

"You were busy calling photographers, and trying to get Nikki and Adam moving along, you didn't need it," Randy whispered.

"I'm your friend Randy, I want you to know I'm here for you no matter what, I will always be here for you!" Lita said sternly.

"Thanks," Randy smiled, he wanted to kiss her and as tempted as he was he resisted. "I thought I was in love with Stacy."

"Stacy?" Lita asked a little surprised.

"Yea because of my past, you walked in on us kissing and it was all her kissing me, not me kissing her," Randy explained.

"You don't need to explain to me," Lita replied.

Just then the door opened and in walked Dave, "You guys, RAW's over, you two leaving yet?"

"Yea we are," Lita replied.

"I need a ride," Dave said.

"Where's your car?" Randy asked.

"Me and Vic had an argument, I said something and she took the car and left me stranded," Dave answered.

Lita fought back a laugh as the three headed to the car.

That night……

"Why are you walking me to John's room?" Lita asked Randy.

"I'm not, I'm just dropping you off, then I'm heading out with Dave, drown his misery," Randy replied.

"Right," Lita smiled as she knocked on John's door.

John opened it and instantly grabbed Lita and kissed her passionately. Randy watched on. _He loves her, my best friend really loves her. _Randy coughed and John let go.

"Sorry mate. Never saw you," John smiled.

"I'm sure," Randy grinned. "I'll see you two later."

John and Lita entered the room; neither noticed that Randy had slipped an envelope under the door before heading off in the opposite direction to the one he said.

"John can you tell me something," Lita said as the two sat down on his bed.

"What?" John asked a little nervous.

"What happened with Stacy and Randy when they were dating?" Lita asked.

"You really wanna know?" John asked.

Lita nodded.

"She made a move on me."

"What?" Lita asked.

"One day in the locker room, she tried to seduce me, I turned her down. Randy heard the whole thing. He dumped her and me and him tried to regain our friendship. It was hard, really hard Li and when we were stronger again we made a promise, never to make a move on the other's girl or let the girl make a move on one of us."

"So never let any girl get in the middle of you two," Lita sighed.

John nodded, his eyes moved across the room and that's when he noticed the envelope. Lita followed his gaze, "What is that?"

John got up, it had his name on the cover, "Randy's writing."

Lita got up and stood beside him, to read the letter Randy wrote:

_Dear John, _

_I'm sorry mate, I can't be your best man at your wedding, nor can I attend it. I can't explain now but I will one day._

_This has been a hard decision but I'm not returning to the WWE, not for a while, maybe a few months, maybe longer. _

_You're a great mate John and best of luck with the wedding, hope you and Lita will be very happy together. I wish you the best and I'm sorry I can't be there. I will see you again one day but not just yet._

_I'm not going home to my parents nor to my own house, I'm going somewhere else, don't look for me. When I'm ready I'll come and see you._

_Thanks for always having my back_

_Randy_

"He's gone," Lita whispered.

"I don't get it," John said.

"No, he can't be gone, he said he'd meet Dave for drinks." Lita grabbed her phone and called Dave, who was busying making up with Victoria.

"Lita he's gone," John said. "I just don't get why!"

"I do," Lita said without thinking.

"Tell me then," John said.

"His amnesia," Lita sighed. _More because of the promise you two made. He remembers everything and he's gone…for good probably. _

**a/n: Hey guys, a bit short but to the point. Hope you like it, and thanks for all the reviews **

**xxx**


	32. The Wedding

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas LOL And now including Mickie James/Kenny and Torrie/Test Possibly Adam/Nurse Nikki

AN:Hmmm…hope u like this chapter!!!! And let me know what you lot think of Nurse Nikki! Rebecca is Shawn's wife.

Chapter 32:

Two weeks had passed since Randy had left, and today was the day, the day of the wedding. Trish was in her room with Jeff, at Lita's house, it was 5am and all the girls had to be downstairs in Lita's house at 6am. Trish woke Jeff up.

"You still nervous?" Jeff asked.

Trish nodded, she opened the top drawer and took out the large envelope. On the cover is said **Trish and Jeff. **She pulled out the letter.

_To Trish and Jeff,_

_Two of my closest friends, I know you know what happened between me and Lita, and you probably believe that is the reason I left. I want Lita to be happy, she deserves it and so do the two of you. I will see you again but I need to ask you a huge favour. There's another envelope in here, it's for Lita. After the wedding and the honeymoon please give her the letter. She needs to know, but not until after the honeymoon. Trish don't crack and don't give it too early for if you do she may never find true happiness._

_Randy._

Trish looked at the second envelope. **Lita,** the cover read. Trish sighed, she had wanted to give it too Lita now but she couldn't, she couldn't give it to her, she had to respect Randy's wishes and Jeff agreed they couldn't, even if there was something in there that might stop the wedding.

"Just go downstairs, okay?" Jeff kissed Trish. "I better make my way to John's."

Trish nodded as Jeff showered, dressed and kissed her goodbye. She took her shower and headed downstairs. The other bridesmaids were already there, Stacy, Victoria, Stephanie and Torrie.

The other divas were also there, Candice, Maria, Mickie, Melina and Lillian. Other then the divas Nikki was present and Lita's mum and two aunts. Trish sat down with them.

"Where's Li?" Candice asked.

"She must be coming," Trish replied.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lita was awake, she heard the other diva's downstairs in the living room. She had showered and was in her joggers and t-shirt. She missed Randy, she missed him so much that it hurt her.

It had been two weeks, she hadn't got a letter. _John got one, Shawn got one, Dave got one and so did Paul. Jeff probably got one but he isn't telling me to be nice. Did I not mean anything to him? He said he loved me, but I didn't even get a few lines on a piece of paper. Everyone else who meant anything to him did but not me. Not as a friend nor as a lover. To be fair we weren't lovers but he said he loved me. He left to make me happy, to get over me. He doesn't wanna be with me. He has amnesia thou, doesn't he? He doesn't remember me, but I'm still his friend, he should have left me a few lines, shouldn't he._

"Lita honey," Lita's mum called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Lita shouted back.

Wiping away the tears she ran downstairs where two bottles of champagne had been opened and music was playing, currently Umbrella by Rhiana.

"FINALLY!" Torrie smiled.

Stacy looked depressed, she had lost her man, at least she knew by the end of the day, Maria would leave the WWE.

Torrie handed a champagne glass to the bride.

"Am I allowed to drink before the wedding?" Lita asked.

"Of course dear, I did and your cousin Mia was born soon afterwards," Lita's aunt Clarice laughed.

"You have had too much already," Lita's other aunt Sally smiled at the bride. "Drink no more then three glasses!"

"Ok," Lita smiled, she had always loved her Aunt Sally, someone who always gave her guidance when she needed it.

"COME ON PEOPLE!" Torrie laughed. "LET'S GET READY, MAKE UP LADY IS AT THE DOOR!!!"

"Why are you shouting?" Stacy asked.

Torrie shrugged.

"One by one guys!" Stephanie smiled. "Candice first, Maria, Mickie, Lillian, Nikki, Melina, then the aunts of the bride, then mother of the bride, then bridesmaids and finally the bride. Oh no Lita you get your own make up lady, two more are coming, one other for the rest of us and one for the bride."

The first makeup lady was Jenny, she set up in the backroom, where the lighting was perfect. One at a time the girls got their make up done. The second lady, Jackie arrived within ten minutes of Jenny and then finally Leona who started on Lita.

After an hour, Trish and Torrie were the most tipsy even though neither had got their makeup or hair done yet. Torrie was next and then Trish.

"Who did John pick to take Randy's place?" Stacy asked.

"Jeff's the best man and you're walking down the aisle with Chris. So Jeff, Shawn, Paul, Dave and Chris," Lita answered.

Her makeup was done, and now Leona started on Lita's hair. Torrie was getting her makeup done. Jenny had started on hair and three of the group were done.

As the bridesmaids had to get their hair done last, Lita was not allowed to get her dress on once her hair was done. After three hours, everyone had hair and makeup done. The non bridesmaids were also dressed. The bridesmaids were not and nor was Lita. Stephanie and Trish were getting changed downstairs and Torrie, Stacy and Victoria were upstairs. Lita was heading to her room, when the doorbell rang.

She smiled as she answered the door, a delivery man with a bunch of lilies looked at her, "Miss Dumas?"

"That's me," She smiled as she accepted the flowers.

She loved lilies. She picked up the card and read it, _Good luck Li, hope you and John receive all the happiness in the world. Randy x_

Lita smiled, at least she knew they were friends.

She headed upstairs, her mum took the flowers and put them in a vase. Lita was in her room, slowly putting on her dress as Trish and Stephanie walked in.

"Awww…" Stephanie and Trish chorused.

"Don't cry, makeup ladies!" Lita giggled._ I am happy. _

Lita's mum walked in behind the two, "Baby…" she was in tears and hugging her daughter. "Ammyyy sweetheart you look gorgeous!"

She was in a flood of tears as Lita with her hair up, make up done and white dress on looked like the most beautiful bride ever.

Just before they left, Trish grabbed a glass, "To Lita, to a happy married life, I wish you all the best, you truly deserve it!"

"To Lita," the other's raised their glasses.

In another hour it was time to go to the church. Lita wanted a horse and carriage, John wanted a limo so they settled on a rolls-royce. A beautiful white opened car. They got in and made their way to the church.

Maria was exploring this church. It was different, there was a lovely house on the side, with three rooms. Visitors were allowed to visit it. Apparently it had a great history. Maria smiled as she entered the second room, it was beautiful, all red.

"What you doing in here?" Stacy asked, standing in the door way.

"Looking," Maria smiled. "Randy's not here thou."

"Don't look smug bitch!" Stacy spat.

"Why shouldn't I?" Maria grinned.

"I may have lost Randy but he didn't leave because of me. He left because he was in love with Lita. It was obvious!" Stacy said angrily.

"Lita?" Maria said. "But she's marrying John."

"So, she loves him as well, in a way," Stacy grinned.

"This wedding should not be happening!" Maria headed towards the door but Stacy pushed her down.

"I don't think so. Randy will come back and I will have him them. As for you, your going to leave the WWE!"

"Why would I leave?" Maria Asked still on the floor.

"Because once there married and your photo breaks them up, you will get no choice but to resign, or get fired. I'm giving you an easy option!" Stacy laughed.

"If they get married I will resign but I am NOT LETTING THIS MARRIAGE HAPPEN!" Maria stood up.

Stacy grabbed her and threw her to the wall. "Too bad I am."

Stacy ran out of the room and locked the door.

"LET ME OUT!" Maria shouted. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THE KEY!"

"I got it from the bishop," Stacy smiled. "See you after the wedding!"

Stacy smiled as she walked back in the church.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Torrie asked.

"Just, Maria was feeling ill so I got her a cab," Stacy smiled.

"Poor girl," Trish commented.

"We're about to start. Bridesmaids walk down now," the man who was organising the wedding said.

The best man took his wife and began to start the chain.

Lita smiled, her Uncle Sam, Aunt Sally's husband was giving her away. Lita smiled as she began to walk down the aisle.

Her Uncle handed her to John. He looked so good. He smiled at her. _Wow!_

"Friends and family we are gathered here today…" the priest began.

X X X X X X

Maria saw a window, she had no choice but to break it. Taking a chair she threw it through the window. She could hear the bride's music. Lita was walking down the aisle. Maria was running, running fast, the priest had began.

"If anyone here as any objections or if the bride and groom have any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Maria was in the church and the happy couple were in front of her. _I shouldn't say anything, they look happy, let them get married._

**A/N: Well what you think???**

**You like?**

**What you think will happen? Will maria speak or not???**

**Thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this one. There will be two more chapters!!! Okay guys?? **

**xxxx**


	33. 8 Months Later

SECRET LOVE

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas LOL And now including Mickie James/Kenny and Torrie/Test Possibly Adam/Nurse Nikki

AN:Hmmm…hope u like this chapter!!!!

Chapter 33:

8 months later…

Randy Orton, had bought his new house, somewhere out of the states, somewhere he wouldn't remember Lita and John or the fact they were happily married and nearly a year since the wedding. He sighed, he loved the states but his new house in London was beautiful. It was a five en-suite bedroom house. It was pretty large and towards the quieter side of the city. He had not returned to the WWE, he knew that nor had Lita, a few nights ago he tuned into RAW and she was not there. Other then that one off day he didn't watch RAW, nor Smackdown. He was not over Lita, he didn't know how long he would take to get over her. But he was determined to, he had no choice. He also knew Maria had resigned, he had no idea why but she had months ago, Randy's father told him.

Randy smiled as he entered his new home. A new home, a new life, a new start. Again he smiled, most of the furniture had been delivered, only a few boxes needed unpacking. He had been at this house for a day and he was nearly unpacked. He didn't know what he was going to do here in London, job wise. Maybe teach PE, or something. He didn't care right now. Wrestling was his passion, he hated not doing it. He had explained to Vince, he couldn't come back yet Vince argued that until the year was out, Randy could renew his contract. Randy told him not to be hopeful.

As he entered the kitchen he smiled but when the door bell rang he was shocked, he assumed it was a neighbour or someone.

"It's open," Randy called as he entered the corridor by the door.

When the door opened, Randy was shocked, to see him. He was amazed.

"Don't I get a hi, or a hug or something?" John Cena asked!

"Yea hi," Randy smiled as he hugged his best mate. "Come in."

"Thanks," John smiled as he entered the living room and took a seat.

"How did you find me?" Randy asked.

"I'm planning to move here, with my better half and my baby boy Duncan," John grinned.

"Congratulations mate!" Randy smiled. _A kid, already. No way. Li with a baby, John's baby._

"Yea she's coming now," John uttered the words and the door bell rang. "I'll get it."

Randy took a moment to take it all in. He was shocked, appalled, a number of emotions he could not even say. Those emotions were nothing compared to the emotions he felt when he saw John's better half.

"Maria?" Randy whispered.

Maria stood in front of him, with a baby boy in hand. Maria smiled at Randy.

"But Li," Randy said.

"Yea the wedding was a disaster," John laughed as he and Maria sat down and explained to Randy.

**FLASHBACK**

"If anyone here as any objections or if the bride and groom have any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.

Maria was in the church and the happy couple were in front of her. _I shouldn't say anything, they look happy, let them get married._

The priest looked around.

Maria took a deep breathe.

"I do," John said.

"Me too," Lita said.

"Me as well," Maria said.

Everyone was shocked, chatter began and heads turned and the priest looked shocked.

"Can I talk to you outside?" John said to Lita and looked at Maria. "Come with me."

Maria nodded and she, the groom and bride headed to the private quarters. Jeff meanwhile was explaining to the priest that everything will be sorted.

Lita closed the door to the private quarters, tears were in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, I can't," Lita cried.

"Nor can I Li," John smiled at her. "I need to tell you something."

"Me too," Lita said. "You first."

"Please don't hate me Li, please don't," John began. "Don't hate Maria as well."

Maria looked at Lita with apologetic eyes.

"I'm in love with Maria," John blurted.

"You what?" Lita said.

"I'm sorry Li, we went behind your back but it ended, it did." Maria said.

"You cheated…" Lita said.

"I'm sorry!" John said.

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Lita laughed.

"Huh?" Maria and John chorused.

"I'm happy for the two of you. You love each other, you should be together," Lita smiled.

"But why weren't you going to marry me?" John asked, still confused.

"I'm in love with some one else. Don't ask who. It's not gonna work between me and him but our love was so strong, I will always wait for him, I will never replace him with any one," Lita said sadly.

"You love someone else," Maria said.

Lita nodded, "I loved you John, but not like that."

"Nor do I Li, you'll always be my friend always Li," John hugged her.

Lita hugged him and then pulled him back. She walked over to Maria, "I don't hate you. I actually think your one of my closest friends."

Maria smiled and hugged the red head.

"There's something else," Maria said. "Stacy is an evil vindictive bitch. She tried to lock me in that house in the fields. She wants Randy, she will do anything. That's why she wanted this wedding to happen. She was blackmailing me and she wanted me to resign."

"Why didn't you tell me it was her, she tried to seduce Randy," John said.

Lita looked at them both, "Forget her, that's the past. We don't need to dwell on it. The two of you are together. Be happy."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Randy nearly fainted. Lita was still waiting, for him. Not for anyone else.

"And you too, got married and had the baby?" Randy asked.

"We're not married, not yet and this one got pregnant before that, while I was still with Lita," John looked at his fiancée. "At this wedding mate, I need you to be my best man or else I'm not getting married."

"I'd love to mate. When?" Randy shook his hand. _He's with Maria, not Li, Maria. Lita's to there._

"Well it's August so we're planning next August, Duncan here will be big by then so he can participate," John smiled.

"Can I hold him?" Randy asked.

Maria nodded and handed Duncan over, "We were hoping you'd be his godfather."

Randy's smiled widened, "I'd love to!"

"Great!" Maria smiled.

"How'd you fine me?" Randy asked.

"Your mum, she's a soft touch," John smiled. _I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner mate._

"Where's Li?" Randy asked.

"Um, not many people now. Nor do me and Maria. She moved recently, she said she'd forward us the address in a few months. I think only Trish and Jeff might know."

"You love her don't you," Maria asked. _I can see it in his eyes, he is madly in love with her. More in love with Lita then any man is with a woman. _

Randy remained silent. _How the hell did she know?_

John looked at him. "It was you she talked about. You're the one." _Randy? Out of all people. That's why she left and that's why he left. They love each other. But she said she never slept with anyone else. He respected our friendship that much that he let the woman of his dreams go. What a mate!_

"Mate she was yours, after that Stacy thing, I couldn't make a move," Randy said as he handed Duncan to Maria.

"Do you love her?" John asked.

"Yes I will never stop," Randy replied.

"Then you have to tell her," John said.

"You don't mind?" Randy asked.

"Of course not, I have Maria," John grinned. "You deserve happiness mate, with Lita."

"Thanks mate but no one knows where she is thou," Randy sighed.

"Well in two months Adam and Nikki are getting married," Maria said.

"REALLY?" Randy asked, totally shocked.

"Yea, he proposed to her and Lita promised she'd come," Maria grinned.

"But two months," Randy sighed again.

"Either that, or you figure out where she'd move to where no one else would look for her," John said.

Randy sighed, he fell back against the sofa. _Where would she go? If she never wanted anyone to find her, anyone but possibly me, where would she be? Would she be in the US still or leave the country. If the world was at her feet where would she move to? THINK RANDY! _Then he got up and smiled, "I need my passport, I know where she is."

**A/N: Short but still! Lol! So what you all think? Like don't like?**

**Final chapter should be up soon. I'm assuming the next chapter will be the final one, and if I don't finish completely there could be another chapter which will be the final one, but I highly doubt it.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, the more and faster you review, the faster I update!!!**

**xxx**


	34. The End

**SECRET LOVE**

SUMMARY: Randy Orton writes a reply to a letter he finds. He then receives a reply from her and eventually the two fall in love but what happens when he finds out who she is? And can John ever make it work with Lita?

STARRING: Randy Orton, John Cena/Lita, Trish/Jeff Hardy, Stephanie/Paul, Dave/Victoria and Maria, Melina/Nitro, Ashley Matt, Stacy/Chris Jericho (still with WWE) and other divas LOL And now including Mickie James/Kenny and Torrie/Test Possibly Adam/Nurse Nikki

AN:Hmmm…hope u like this chapter!!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! AT A PARTY TONIGHT SO POSTED AN EARLY UPDATE! FINAL CHAPTER HERE IT IS!

**Chapter 34:**

Randy was on the plane, an hour from landing. Why had he been so stupid? Why did he never go online after the wedding? He searched the webpage, first on WWE, but no links to Li, nothing on where she could be. Randy prayed he was right. He did find something on Stacy, it seemed that the WWE Diva was fired, and publicly humiliated by Stephanie McMahon on national television. He could not help but smile, she had got her just desserts.

His mind refocused on Lita, one hour and he would land. He would see Lita. He prayed he had made his guess right.

X X X X X X X

Lita was home, she had her new house. She needed to forward her address to everyone. She would get around to that later. She wasn't to bothered, the one person she wanted to send her address to had gone. She sat down in her new living room. This house in Staraway Hollow was smaller then any other house she owned, but she liked it. It was a normal house.

She sat down and in her hand she caressed the letter Trish had given her. It was from Randy. She had read it 8 months ago when her wedding was diminished, but today she felt she should read it again, just once more before putting it away. Opening the envelope slowly she read the letter:

_Lita, _

_You're probably Mrs. Cena by now. I'm happy for you, I really am. There's something else, I remember. I remember everything, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left, but you have to understand that I couldn't. You might have stopped me, this was hard enough as it was._

_I've always wanted your happiness, the chances of that being with me were slim. John loves you and he will always love you. I hope you know by now why I didn't go further with you, why I didn't fight for you. John and me made a promise once, long time ago to never steal each other's girl, to never let a woman come between our friendship. As much as I love you, I can't break promises._

_I didn't leave without thinking about it. This will make it easier for both me and for you. We need to move on. We have to move on. I don't want you think I don't love you or I never loved you because I did. Li I never thought I could love anyone as much as I loved you. I always thought I'd be a bachelor, a new girl every night. I never thought I would want to wake up to the same face every morning. Then you came along. Li, I wanted you so badly that it killed me inside, but I knew I couldn't help you. I could not break the promise I made to John, no matter how much it hurt me._

_Li, you showed me how to love, no one else has ever done that. For a few months before I knew who you were, while I was Blue Eyes and you Sizzling, I fell hard, I fell in love Li. I never thought I could be happier, never. I thought once I meet her, my life will change._

_Then I met you. It was a surprise, but I promise you I was not disappointed. I was glad it was you, I never knew why I never saw you before. But I had Li, I did have a crush on you but I thought you're a mate, I am not gonna ruin that by sleeping with you. I never realised that I had fallen for you way before I found that poem. Whenever I had a problem, I'd come to you, when ever I had good news you were the first I would call, if I was hurt I'd turn to you. You were always part of my life and it was two way. I know that. To not have you in my life is going to be hard._

_When we kissed, I felt like I was floating. That may sound a little cliché but it's the truth, again I never thought I could feel like this. I cared about someone so much that I would do anything for them. That someone was you and will always be you._

_Even thou I can't have you, I want you to be happy with someone else. Another time, place we may have got together, maybe someday we might but I doubt it. _

_I love you Li, always and forever_

_Randy _

_X_

Lita sighed, why couldn't he leave her an address or a place he would stay at. He had always wanted to live in England at some point in his life, he could be there. Lita had booked a flight to London for the following week that was the first flight out, everyone had wanted to travel there now but the flights were fully booked. She was getting impatient. She was planning to make her WWE return soon, Vince said she had a year to renew her contract. She had four months. She wanted to see Randy first, before she made a decision.

Her mind then moved to Stacy. The blonde had called her, apologised, Lita had forgiven her but she would never forget. If it wasn't for her Randy would be here, or she'd be with him. She sighed, she hated Stacy right now, and it was her fault in a way. She was not completely blameless, she should've noticed him. _I never knew how much I relied on Randy, I did turn to him for a lot of things, like he turned to me. Why did I not see him? Me and him have wasted so much time! It's been nearly three years, on and off. Yet I still love him, my love grows stronger each day. But if I saw him now what would I do? I wouldn't just run up and kiss him, would I? No, he left me, he needs to explain. His letter was beautiful but did he play me? It's been eight months what has he been doing?_

X X X X X X X X X X

Randy Orton landed about half an hour ago, he was in Staraway Hollow. Which house, it was a small community but there were a lot of houses! _Should I knock on every door, till I find her? _

He knew this was the only way. He began, on the first street he could see, making a mental note of the street name. He met four old ladies, two men in another house and when he reached the sixth one he saw a familiar face.

"Randy?" Nikki smiled.

"Nikki," Randy sighed with relief.

"What are you doing here? Come in," Nikki said.

Randy declined, "I can't, I need to know something is Lita around here somewhere?"

"I dunno if she wants to see you…" Nikki started.

"Please Nikki, I love her!" Randy begged.

"I was about to tell you before you interrupted," Nikki said as Randy smiled. "She's at 22 Collin Street, two streets from the end of this one, keep walking straight down."

"Thanks Nikki," Randy began to run down the street. "OH AND CONGRATULATIONS!"

THANKS!" Nikki laughed as she entered her own house.

Randy's grin widened. He was so close to her, passing the first street he stared at the sign which read Collin Street, what would he say. He smiled at the disgusting green teddy in his hand. He wanted to give Lita it, he had bought two that day because the first one's ear was a bit broken. He smiled at the memory of that night, who knew it would change so much.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Blue Eyes: Lol. Their engagement party is tomorrow**_

_**Sizzling: John announced that as well lol**_

_**Blue Eyes: Yea I heard him so you wanna meet then?**_

_**Sizzling: How will I know it's you?**_

_**Blue Eyes: Well…the party's downstairs in the hotel hall so…I'll meet you at midnight in the gardens – the centre. And to recognise each other……..**_

_**Sizzling: Um…in the hotel gift shop there's a disgusting green mini teddy bear, carry it at midnight tomorrow and we'll recognise each other**_.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Randy smiled, he had an idea.

XXXXXXX

Lita was in her living room still when the doorbell rang. When she answered the door she saw no one, looking down she gasped, it was that green mini teddy bear.

FLASHBACK

Lita stood in the centre of the gardens. _Where is he? Is he coming? Lita –what are you doing? Are you mad – I have John why am I going after this other guy?_

She turned her head. _That sounded like someone dropping something. _Walking up to the side wall of the maze. _No one._ Looking down at the floor, she noticed it, the teddy bear. _He was here, where is he now? _Lita sighed, this was never meant to be. Grabbing both bears she took them with her and stuffing them both in her hand bag she moved slowly back to the hall. _Am I doing the right thing with John? Am I really in love with him or am I in love with this other guy…can you fall in over instant messaging._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Randy," Lita whispered and as she bent down to pick it up, shoes appeared in front of her.

"Li," the familiar voice said nervously.

Lita stood up, she wanted to pinch herself, she wanted to believe he was really there. Then it hit her, Randy was standing in front of her.

She looked at him, "You're here."

"I am," Randy looked at her. _She's so beautiful._

Lita held the teddy, stepped aside and ushered him in and Randy was shocked she didn't kiss him or hug him. She led him into the living room.

"How'd you know I was here?" Lita asked softly sitting opposite him and placing the teddy on the coffee table.

"I guessed, and then I knocked on every door until I found Nikki who told me where you were," Randy answered. _Has she moved on from me?_

Lita nodded, she wanted to say something but couldn't, she was close to tears.

"Li, I still love you," Randy said. _Now or never._

"Then where have you been for the last eight months?" Lita's voice was rising.

"I…this is going to sound weird but I never knew you and John didn't marry," Randy answered.

"How the hell did you not know that?" Lita shouted as she stood.

"Because I was crazy about you, so in love with you that I didn't want to go online, watch RAW, nothing." Randy replied.

Lita sat back down. _Was he serious? _

"You thought I'd forget about you, well guess what Li I couldn't. I couldn't move on. I'm in love with you today as much as I was at the night I realised who my mystery woman was," Randy replied.

"I thought you'd moved on, how did you find out that me and John never married?"

"John and Maria turned up at my place. I was shocked they explained. They had Duncan with them," Randy replied.

"He's a gorgeous baby isn't he, I'm the godmother," Lita smiled. _If he didn't see John he wouldn't know about Duncan. His name hasn't been posted on the internet yet, only that the couple have had a son. Maybe he's telling the truth, he really loves me. Me and Randy are meant to be together. _

"I'm going to be his god father Li," Randy grinned. _Fate. _

"Good," Lita said.

"You planning to return to wrestling?" Randy asked. _She's beautiful._

"In a month or two maybe," Lita replied. _Kiss me already or something!_

Randy sighed, he got up and grinned as he pulled her up by the arm, he could see her smile.

"So do you love me still?" he asked cockily.

"You're so vain!" Lita laughed.

Randy laughed as he pulled her closer and kissed her. His lips caressing hers. His hands around her waist, Lita's hands around his neck and after a few minutes he pulled back.

Randy smiled. "I want us to be together."

"I want us to be together as well Randy," Lita replied.

"I love you," Randy grinned.

"I love you too," Lita hugged him. "I never stopped."

THE END

**A/N:**

**Finished!!! I can't believe this fic is over. OMG it seems forever since I started it, I never thought it'd end lol. I never thought I'd enjoy writing this fic as much as I did! Totally one of my favourites. **

**It's a toss up between this fic and Forbidden love on which is my best fic yet! Lool! **

**For all you guys who have reviewed, thank you. If you didn't review, I wouldn't continue. Your comments and words of encouragement enabled me to finish this fic. Thanks for all those who helped me throughout the fic, the little suggestions and ways to improve the fic and those who gave me ideas for the fic and for certain chapters. THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ROCK:D**

**I hope you all like this chapter. **

**So for the last time in this fic, hope you enjoy it and please give me an overview review! **

**Veronica **

**xXxXx**


End file.
